My life with Draco
by Dream.Upon.Once
Summary: Love Draco? Want to be his girlfriend? Then you want to read this... you are a following of Lord Voldemort, you'd do anything for him. But what if that included having to spend the summer with Draco Malfoy, the guy you can't stand?
1. Chapter 1

OK, I have not seen You stories here but just so you know: A you story is about you. You are the main person in the story. Whenever you see ~~~~, insert your own name. Yes my friends, this means that this Draco story is about you and him. Yeah, pretty sweet I know.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Draco, only JK Rowling does. I am but a mere person who puts words together for no money or praise.

_(P.S. The stuff in italics is just for fun. It's not important to the story at all.)_

* * *

You just entered your room when your dad knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" He walks in and sits on the corner of your bed.

"Don't unpack your truck, tomorrow your mom and I are going on vacation and your going to be staying with the Malfoys."

"What! You have got to be kidding! I hate those People!"

"Now, ~~~~, its only for a week and Voldemort might be there." Ok, I have to admit that I always liked the thought of helping Voldemort with something, so that might be fun to see him and stuff. Maybe help him with something.

"Be ready to go in 5 minutes." Then Dad left my room

"5 minutes! I thought you said you were leaving tomorrow!"

"Yeah but we want you to go there tonight."

This sucks.

5 minutes later, i went down the stairs and to my main Hall. My mom was there waiting for me. She smiled.

"~~~~ you look so pretty." Uh hum... today I was having a bad hair day so all of my black hair was pulled back into a poiny tail.

"Now ~~~~, be nice to the Malfoys. They are being very nice to you even after you burned Dracos robes last year." Hehehe... I burned his robes when he was wearing them.

"You better go now." She hugged me.

"Bye Mom, see you when I see you." Then you apparated to the Malfoys manson.

_i'm sorry, bad begining but it gets better. So, put away the kife sharpers and breath.  
YEAH! Where is Draco? Where is he? (me: read the rest) Why sould i? (me: cuz Draco is in it) *jumps for joy* I like Draco!  
_

You were now in the Malfoys Manson. And it was huge and very quiet. I guess no one is here to welcome me.

"~~~~, how nice to see you here, at my home." said a voice you didn't want to hear. You turned your head and looked straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, hi, Draco. I didn't know you lived here, it must be a charity house then." He gave me one of his grins. Oh, how cute! Cute? This is Draco, ~~~~. We don't like him, at all, he is way to stuck up! But he looks so cute! He even has his hair all messy, and he looks hot in his Hogwarts robes. ~~~~! This is Draco, not a nice guy. He is a user and a abuser!

_What is wrong with that? I like users.  
ok... can we please move on? (me: i guess so)_

"~~~~, when did you get here?" Draco's mom had just entered the room. She was beautiful as always.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you, Mrs. Malfoy. My parents really glad that you did."

"That's nice, dear. Draco, will you take ~~~~ up to the room she will be staying in? And do it quickly, dinner is almost ready." Then she walked off leaving me with him.

"Follow me." Then Draco started up the stairs. I guess i'll drag my truck all the way up there.

Draco, carry my truck, show me your musulars. Please. _(me: give it a rest will you. He doesn't like you) I hate you Daydreamer! (me: *hehehehe* me evil!)_  
_MORE DRACO! MORE DRACO!_

I followed Draco, slowly, up the stairs. Hey my truck was heavy and there were a lot of stairs!

"Here, give me that." Then Draco picked up my truck as if it was the smallest thing in the world. Talk about muslar power! Now that is hot! Ok ~~~~ cool it. Remeber this is Draco. D-R-A-C-O We don't like this guy, or do we?

* * *

Yeah, sometimes I am referred to Daydreamer, so don't get too confused. Much love!


	2. Chapter 2

Draco then turn and we were then walking down a wide hall. There were pictures of dead Malfoys' all along the walls. They watched us as we pasted them, then went into the pictures next to them and started whispering in each other's ears.

It was totally creeping me out, Draco didn't seem to notice that the pictures were pointing at us.

"um, Draco," I whispered, to the back of his head, when we left the hall. "Did you notice the pictures pointing? Cause it was totally freaking me out."

_moving pictures creep us out? Daydreamer, what the heck is this about? (me: i thought it was wried how the pictures were able to move and talk, its scary) you are such a loser (me: your the one reading the quizzes) HEY!! I am here for Darco! (me:*coughs* I control your fantasies) Don't get mean, you like him too (Me: only a little *smiles* hes cute)_

_Um... i think its creepy too, they watch you when you sleep (me: thank you! *hands you arm lads of chocolate* i love you!_

_WHO CARES!!!! LETS MOVE ON, PLEASE!!! (me: keep your shirt on)_

Draco dropped my trunk by a door and turned to look at me. He had one of his grins on his face.

"do you not like pictures who give you attention? I thought you would enjoy the change."

So, he planned this, what a jerk! I wonder who told him I was scared of moving pictures, Cause I never told anyone that might tell him...

"Very funny, Malfoy. So who told you I didn't like moving pictures? Did you have someone spy on me?"

draco smiled, "No, I figured it out myself. I noticed that you go very pale when you pass a moving picture." He them started to chuckle.

"Its not funny!"

"O, it is ~~~~, cuz you have to pass them if you want to go anywhere in the house. You can't Apparated anywhere but in the Main Hall."

Now I felt sick to my stomach and wondered if I would past out. NO, I won't let Draco think that he found my weak spot even though he did.

"Now, ~~~~, dinner is ready for us downstairs and I'm starving. Your room should have everything that you will need while your here, and the house maids will come tomorrow in the morning to clean up.' With that he walked away, leaving me outside what would be my room for a week.

Ok, I can do this, its just his home, i don't have to see him every day.

I then went inside the room. It was HUGE! It even had a bathroom that had a shower and seperate bathtub. There was also one of those wall water foutains you see only at hotels. The bed was big, with white and black sheets and blankets. The carpet was a white and felt amazing when i put my bare feet on it. The closet was big enough that a mall could of been there. All in all, the room was big and beautiful. I even forgot that it was in the same house Draco grow up in.

_i wonder where Draco sleeps? *looks at the door* (me: sorry but that is not what you are thinking right now) Why not? (me: news flash - we hate Draco) I hate you!_

_who cares where he sleeps, i want some food!_

Foood! Must have food, fast. Starving! But the pictures, they were staring at me. ~~~~, they can't hurt you. I know, but they are scary. Maybe I should unpack my things frist. So that was what i did for two seconds and everything was put on the shelves in the huge closet. I serious need to get more clothes. My are all out of fashion and they look old. I need to go shopping, likr tomorrow! Can't meet Voldemort looking like a beggering, that would be so bad. He probably kill me if i looked that poor, no matter who my parents were and if they were loyal to him. I have to look good, it is a must!

Just then your stomach made a horrible graoning sound that made you wrap your arms around your waist. Must get food, fast!

But the pictures and...Draco. He is so mean to doing this to me.

just close your eyes and walk out _(me: and get lost, smart idea)_

_Who needs food? Why don't we just stay in the nice room and die (Me: nice, Draco would love that) _

_Hey you said we were scared of moving pictures not me (me: i thought you were the nice one?) I was.....but....FOOD! I NEED FOOD!!_

Ok, i'll face my fears. Slowly i opened the door to the hall and stepped out. Ok, so far so good. I then started to walk slowly towards the hall with all the daed Malfoys. Then I saw a movement to my left and froze. It was one of the pictures. Going to visit the one next to him. Help...HELP!! This really starting to scare me. Then I heard a sharp voice to my right. "Who in the world are you?" I turned to see one of the pictures talking to me. I screamed. Loudly and then pasted out on the floor.

*Draco's POV*

"I don't know why she's last Mother." They were in the dining room waiting for ~~~~ to come for dinner. Draco's mother was worried that their food wouldn't taste good. "She is ruining our dinner. Why in the world did I let her sta-" Mother was cut off by a very loud scream, coming form up stairs.

"O my goodness." said his mother, standing up. "Mother you wait here, I'll go see what is wrong. You stay down here and wait for Father to come home. I won't be long."

What in the world has she done now? Draco thought as he ran up the stairs and turned into the hall of pictures. Lieing on the floor was ~~~~ and she looked as if she had past out. Great, Draco thought, what happened here?

He looked at the painting and one of them pointed to his great-great-great grandfather.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I ask her who she was and she fainted. Why in the world would she do that, I'm only a painting and she is a witch....isn't she?" "Of course she's a witch. Now none of you are to speak to her again, you understand me." He nodded. "Good, no get up to the attic all of you, I will come up later to talk with you and all the other pictures." They a nodded and left their frames. Draco then turned to ~~~~. A smile on his face.

_he's smiling at me!!! *eyes start to glow* (me: and you are unaware of it or you would be kicking hid guts out) you are so mean (me: i have to)_

_come on, lets move on!_

Draco then pick up the unconcious ~~~~ and carries her to her room.

_*jumps up and down* HE IS TOCHING ME!!!_

* * *

please review!!!!! I need to be inspired to let you see the rest of what i wrote!!!

_I HATE YOU!!!_

_I still like you (me: I knew i liked you better then HER *hands you chocolate cookies* i made them just for you) O... i guess i should review then_

_ok it is late at night and i'm tired and i promise more Darco in the next one! *hands out chocolate and popcorn*_


	3. Chapter 3

*Draco POV*

Slowly, I set ~~~~ on top of her bed. Man, she looked great, even if she was ~~~~ and a Gryffindor. I love how her long, straight, black hair always looks perfect, no matter how she put it up. And her violet eyes why did I have to go and ruin any chance of a friendship with her? What was it that started the whole ~~~~/Draco problem? Was it because she was put in Gryffindor and not Slytherin? No, ~~~~ would do anything for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She even says his name, which is either brave or stupid. Maybe its because she hangs out with Potter and I hate him. No, it started before that, way before school started but for some reason I cant remember why.

There was a grumbling sound coming from ~~~~, who was still out cold on the bed. Draco smiled, she must really be hungry to face a hall full of moving pictures. Draco stop smiling, and its all my fault that she fainted. I am suck a jerk, wait a second, this is ~~~~ were talking about. I hate her, I should be laughing my head off but for some strange reason, I feel really sorry, for what I did? Draco Malfoy doesnt feel sorry about anything he does, especially if it has ~~~~ pasted out.

Draco sat on the corner of ~~~~ bed and watched her breath.

Why does she have to be so pretty? I wish we were-

There was a knock on the door.

"Draco? Is ~~~~ ok?" Mother opened the door.

"Yeah, she past out in the hall, so I put her in here." Mother walked over and put her hand on ~~~~ head.

"She feels ok, why do you think she past out?"

"She has a problem with moving pictures."

"Really?" gasped Mother, "Why didnt you tell me? We could have-"

Mother then crossed her arms and gave me an icy stare.

"You did this on purpose!"

I looked at the floor. (I know, sad, but only Dracos mom (and dad) can ever make him feel bad about things he has done. It sucks, but is cute)

"When will this thing between you and her end? This is so childish! What would He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named say when he -" She covered her mouth with her hands and went pale.

"What did you say?" I asked. But just then ~~~~ sat up in her bed and gave us a puzzled look.

_what in the world was Narcissa talking about? (me: i don't know) you wrote it!!! (me: so... your point?)_

_i don't care!! i'm awake!_

_*coughs* lets move on_

*Normal POV*

My stomach hurts and my head. My head? Why in the world would my head be hurting? Did I fall or something?

Then everything came started to come back I was going to dinner, a picture moved (* chills down spin *), and then a picture of some old man spoke to me. And I screamed. Holy heck, I screamed!

sat up and opened my eyes. I was in my bed, Draco and his mother were Then I standing over me.

Draco, this was all his fault! That low piece of garbage!

"~~~~! How are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Malfoy and she actually sounded like she cared. I blinked at her.

_Why is Narcissa acting like she cares? Daydreamer, what is this? (me: what is wrong if she cares to ask how your doing?) she's Draco's mom, she has to be evil (Me: well... you are so not open-minded) shut up_

_YES!! PLEASE SHUT UP AND MOVE ON!! WE ARE NOT HERE TO LISTEN TO YOU COMPLAIN AND ASK ?'S (me: ok, bring the voice down, i write more)_

.... ok....

"Ok, I guess."

"We heard you scream, so Draco came up to check on you and you were out cold in the hall are you sure youre ok?"

"Yes, I feel fine, now." Ha! I feel like crap and Draco just humiliated me in front of his mom. I HATE HIM!!

"Well, Ill have your dinner sent up to you and Draco will talk to the pictures, so you wont have to see any more of them." WOW, talk about nice.

"Thank you, I hope its not too much trouble for you."

"Nonsense, dear, Draco can make those pictures do anything."

Then Mrs. Malfoy left the room leaving me with HIM.

_*jumps up and down* we are finally alone!_

_o my gosh! you are an idoit! (me: your telling me)_

_ummm.. you all are crazy_

"I hope your happy, Draco, you ruined my summer before the first day even started." I slumped back into my pillows, arms crossed.

I waited for Draco to say some wise crack but he didnt. He was quiet and staring at me. And it was starting to creep me out.

"Draco! Stop staring at me, whats your problem?"

He took a step towards me and whispered, "You."

_o my goodness! he has a problem with me!_

_SHUT UP!!!!_

o my

"Well, sorry but I didnt choose to be here."

Dracos face was like a inch from mine. I could smell his minty breath. Spearmint. Probably was chewing some gum earlier.

But Draco was an INCH away from my NOSE!

"What the -"

"Why do we fight ~~~~. I mean, why do we hate each other? What caused us to never be friends? I cant remember."

"Ummm." Not ready for this.

"First, can I have some breathing space." He moved about a foot away. He was so close, I thought he was going to slap me or kiss me. Either way I would have been shocked.

He didnt remember why we started fighting? I remember it like it was yesterday.

"Ok, now you have space. Whats your second?" Draco asked, never taking his eyes off me. I cleared my throat.

"Second, we were like five and you said that you thought Lord Voldemort was dead and I hit you cuz, I knew he wasnt. so you hit me back and weve been fighting ever since."

"Oh." He lad down on the bed. His body was now across my legs. Funny thing, it didnt hurt. It actually felt nice. A perfect fit. WOW!

"Um," I couldnt speak.

"Is that the only reason?" Ummm

"Yes."

"Ok, so you were right and I was wrong." Where is he going with this?

"So lets be friends and put the past behind us."

"It is so not that easy."

"Why not?"

"Cuz, we have hated each other too long, is why. I mean, why would we want to be friends now? After all the crap we did to each other, do you honestly think we could just forget it?"

"I'm sure there is a potion that will deal with that."

"Ha, ha, Draco, but I would never drink a potion you ever made."

"You know what, I think youre scared. Scared that you might like being my friend."

"Oh, please. Another ego display by Draco Malfoy. Man, can you be more stunk on yourself?"

"I think that Im right," he said, "You might like me."

He probed himself on a elbow and just looked me in the eyes.

His eyes were gorgeous. WOW! What is wrong with me? One, Draco is like on my LEGS! Two, he wants to be FRIENDS! Three I think he might be right. O mi gosh! What is he doing to me?!?

_HE IS TOUCHING ME!! AND HE WANTS TO BE FRIENDS!!_

_SHUT UP! I WANT TO GET BACK TO THE STORY!!_

_this is lame_

"Draco, get off my legs. NOW!"

"Touchy, touchy." He said as he stood up. He then walked to the door and stop with his hand on the knob.

"Ill talk to the pictures if you promise to try and be my friend. At least while youre here."

"Ummm"

"Ill take that as a yes, see you later." Then he left.

"What?!"

O mi gosh! What is wrong with me?!

_NO!! stay on my legs!! i want you to stay in here! i'll be more than a friend!! (me: talk about desperate) shut up! (me: make me) ok (me: but hen you would never knoe if draco will ever like you) i hate you!_

_you are so lame! why did you ever let her in here? (me: cuz, i had no choice) really? (me: yes *cough*)_

* * *

What is this whole thing leading to? Well to find out, you have to review and then read the next one!! heheheehe... i'm going now. *leaves the room*


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, ~~~~. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Malfoy said, as you entered the dining room the next morning for breakfast.

Draco must have had a good talk with all the pictures in the house, cuz every single frame in the hallway was empty, thank goodness.

"I slept very well, thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh, call me Narcissa, dear. I want you to be comtable here, while your with us. So that your stay here wont be terrible."

"Oh, it isnt -"

"Please, ~~~~. I know you dont like Draco and that your parents choose for you to be here. But I hope you are open-minded like your parents told me."

My parents talk about me with Narcissa? Why in the world would they do that? Its one thing to ask if I can stay with them, its totally different to actually talk ABOUT ME! Why the heck would they talk about me and what? How Im the only one in my family NOT to be in Slytherin but in Gryffindor? Or how I would do anything for Lord Volemort, yet I hang out with Harry Potter at school? Or maybe its how Im the outcast in the family?

(See, both my parents are blue-eyed, blond haired and pale skinned, me, Im violet/purple eyed, black haired and have a natural tanned skin.)

We are like... totally different. No one would think that I was their daughter, no one.

"Morning Draco, would you like some breakfast?"

While we were thinking of our parents and how we were in separate gene pools, Draco had entered the room. He was wearing a black tee shirt, that totally showed that he had washboard abs, and some baggy jeans. HOT!.. if it wasnt Draco wearing them.

"Thanks, Mom."

Narcissa set a plate with a pile of pancakes, into front of him, after he had sit down.

"Would you like some breakfast too, ~~~~?" asked Narcissa.

"No, thank you. I came down to ask if I could go to the mall, this morning."

"Whats a mall?"

_how can she NOT know what a mall is?!? (me: cuz she is a whole-blooded witch, maybe why *coughs* you stupid) SHUT UP!_

_i agree with Daydreamer, she would never of cared to find out what a mall is or what it does (me: thank you)_

_i don't care about the mall... i care about Draco_

...Voldemorts favorite. For a guy so thin, he sure ate a lot. He was on his fourth helping when everyone else was just finishing their firsts.

Then dessert came out. It was ...

... Voldemorts favorite dessert. They must have been planing for him to visit.

After everyone was feed, tension started to fill the room. Everyone was probably wanted to know why Voldemort was here for this time. Was is here to talk about Dumbledores death? About how Draco didnt kill him but Snape? Or was he here about the school opening again or not? There was no way of knowing where this was going to led to.

Lord Voldemort stood and walked out of the dining room and we followed. He then went into the Study, and only let Snape, Elizabeth and Narcissa in.

We all waited, for the doors to open and for them to walk out. It was very tense. I glanced at Draco, who was still staring at me. I felt it during dinner but this was getting to really annoying.

"What do you think they are doing in there?" asked Fenrir. No one answered him, so he sat on the floor and started to clean himself. Gross! I hate werewolves, they are nasty!

Then the door open and Elizabeth walked out. She smiled and a few people let out the breath they were holding in. She turned to face me,

"He wants you and Draco to come in now."

I glanced at Draco, then followed into the Study, where Voldemort was waiting.

He grinned from behind the desk he was sitting at. He waved for us to sit down next to Narcissa. Snape was standing behind Voldemort, Elizabeth went to sat next to him.

Voldemort then spoke.

"I have a job for you two. I hope this time you will be able to complete it," he said towards Draco. He bowed his head in shame. "I want you to go back to Hogwarts at the end of the summer."

hogwarts is open?

_*in shock* he is talking to me..._

_umm...umm..._

WHAT! I thought Hogwarts was closed, cuz Dumbledore was killed and Voldemort was back.

"The school will be open at the end of the summer. They have found a new Headmaster for Hogwarts. Or should I say, new Headmistress."

I looked at Elizabeth, was she going to be the headmistress?

"A good guess, ~~~~, but Elizabeth will not be the Headmistress. Her sister, Shakira Snow, will be the new Headmistress. She is a powerful witch, some say she was better than Dumbledore himself, but only time will tell. She is, however, not one of us. So I have asked Elizabeth to apply to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am positive that she will get the job."

_(me: i told you so, she has a important job) shut up!_

_i apogize, (me: thank you) but move on!_

_this in finally interesting! (me: hey! what about that kiss?!?) that was me doing it not Draco_

"Your job is to go back to school and I want you to make sure Harry Potter does too. I heard he wasnt planning to come back, so I think you, ~~~~, can convince him to go back. I need him in that school. Dumbledore has stuffed his head with nonsense, and I want to keep an eye on him."

I looked at Draco, who was nodding his head. I looked back at Volemort, he was finally giving me a job. I finally have the chance to prove myself to be a great Death Eater. And it involved Harry, so it must be very important. Im so doing it.

"Count me in." Voldemort smiled an evil smile.

_o my merlin_

_i love you Daydreamer! (me: umm.. ok * walks away)_

_i am going to review, big time!_

"Its a Muggle word for a place with lots of different shops in the same area. I go there all the time, the prices are really low compared to wizard pricing."

"Well, if youve been there before, I guess it should be ok,"

YES!!!

"But you have take Draco with you."

WHAT!?!

I glanced at Draco, whos fork was frozen in midair to his mouth.

"Why? It would be easier if I went by myself."

"Im sure it would, but your mother told me that when you leave this house, you have to be with someone."

O my freaking merlin! Why is my mother treating me like Im five! I always go to the mall by myself, this is so freaking wrong!

"But, Narcissa-"

"No buts. Draco will go with you, it wont be that bad. He can carry your bags."

"No way!" said Draco, dropping his fork. "Mom I have plans!"

"Discuss it with ~~~~, Draco, cause you arent getting out of this." With that, she left the room.

I turned to Draco, he stared at me. This is becoming a habit of his. (The staring thing)

_i like his new habit, its very... (me: creepy?) no, nice (me: ok)_

_i say we ditch him at the mall_

_i say, we all shut up and go on with the story (me: WOW! you sure changed) well, i am starting to like your story (me: thanx)_

"So, I finish my pancakes, then we go."

"Whatev." I rolled my eyes. Wow, he changed aditudes fast.

Two minutes later, we Apparated to the mall. Oh, the mall *eyes start to glow* I love the mall! Clothes, food, and everything else you need in life all in the same area. I just LUV IT!

"So this is your mall? It looks like a bathroom, to me." said Draco, looking around.

OOPS! FYI: since this is a Muggle place, we cant just Apparate to the mall entrance. So we are standing in the girls bathroom, and lucky us, no one else is here.

"No, this just a bathroom, the mall is out those doors."

Draco shrugged.

"Ok."

I rolled my eyes and left the bathroom.

Clothes! Yeah! New, clean, and in fashion clothes! What more can you want?

I practically ran to the nearest shop, totally forgetting about Draco.

JEANS! They are so a MUST!

_I LOVE THE MALL!!! *jumps for joy*_

_*imatating jumps of joys* i love the mall, *gives her an evil look* i hate the mall! (me: catfight, over here!)_

_... oh my...._

10 minutes later...

"Um, do I have to be here?" asked Draco. He was looking at two girls, who were giggling at him. Urge. Gross. Stupid Muggles.

"I dont care where you go."

So he walked over to the two girls and started to talking. What a jerk. But do I care? No, cuz Im shopping!

I was waiting for the casher to ring up my stuff, when I heard part of what one of the girls was saying.

"So our friend is having a big party this weekend, cuz his folks are out of town and I thought, maybe you would like to come."

Draco grinned, causing the other girl to giggle. How freaking annoying... me have a totally great idea. I payed and grabbed my bags.

"I think that would-"

"Draco, baby, sorry I took so long, that line was murder." I said, as I put my arms around his neck.

Dracos face was of pure shock and surprise. And it did a good job shut-upping the Giggle Machine. The girl who invited Draco, didnt miss a beat.

"So, what do you say? You can bring your girlfriend too, if you want."

She gave me a look of disgust. Not that I cared, she was the one looking like a slut. Draco opened his mouth, but I was faster.

"Sorry, but Draco and me already got plans for this weekend. Dont we Draco?" then I lightly kissed him on the lips, while playing with his hair.

The two girls dropped their mouths and started to walk away. The second they were out of sight, I let go of Draco and started to look for a shop that sold nice evening gowns.

_Daydreamer! I LOVE YOU!! I KISSED DRACO ON THE LIPS!! * faints* (me: that shut her up)_

_WOW! that was a twist, but a twist that i like. (me: good, cuz you are so hard to please)_

_i don't know where this is going..._

Draco was soon following me, with my bags. I know, me good!

"What the heck was that?"

YES! A Evening Gowns Shop! I walked in and started to look around.

"Why did you kiss me? And pretend to be my girlfriend?"

Ooo... this is a nice blue dress. Ooo, the black one is even better!

"~~~~!" Draco said, turning me to face him. "What was that? I asked you to be my friend, not my fake girlfriend!" I rolled my eyes.

"It was only for laughs. That girl was a totally slut and she wanted to add you as another one of her x toys. I did you a favor."

Draco grinned, then chuckled.

"What?"

"~~~~, you are a very interesting girl. I never would of thought that you would care that much about me, to save me from a Muggle girl."

"Whatev, I just wanted you to carry my bags." Draco glanced at his hands and noticed that he was, carrying my bags.

"Im going to try this on, wait here for me." Then I went to the fitting room to try on the Black dress.

_*still lieing on the floor* (me: should i poke her?)_

_NO! don't destroy a good thing, by waking her!_

......

Five shops, 4 more bags and two mail orders later...

"~~~~, I do have other things that I need to be doing, not that carrying your bags isnt fun."

I took off the sunglasses I was trying on.

"Fine, we can go back to your house."

"Thank Merlin!" said Draco. We headed for the bathroom. It was then that I noticed Giggle and her Sluty friend, looking at us. I casually hooked arms with Draco, waved, and pulled him into the bathroom.

"What the-"

"Miss Slut and Giggle were staring at us, so I couldnt help but make them weep."

I than grabbed a few bags from him and Apparated back to the Malfoy Mansion.

? ? ? ? ?

For the rest of the day, I tried on all the clothes a dozen times with different tops/bottoms. By the time it was dinner, I was satisfy with all the clothes I bought and what went well with them.

"Miss ~~~~, tonight there will be a special guest for the dinner party and Mrs. Malfoy asks that you wear a nice gown." said the maid, who had finished putting my clothes in the closet.

"Do you know who the guest is?"

"No, miss." she bowed and left the room.

Must be some important guest. Oh, well, at least I went shopping today.

Soon, I was wearing the Black dress I had gotten earlier. It was a two piece gown. The top was a corset with black lace. The black, silky, skirt went down to the floor and had black lace with roses on the bottom. It was gorgeous! And it looked great on you. You added a few curls to your hair, to make you looked more seductive, then you went down to dinner.

_*wakes up* WHAT HAPPENED? why am i on the floor?_

_hehehehe, you fainted! but you woke up, DAYDREAMER! (me: i didn't do it, i swear!)_

_i did it! so leave her alone! (me: thank you, you saved my life! i could hear her knives being sharpened!)_

I walked slowly into the dining room. Everyone went quiet and I glanced at Draco. His mouth was wide open, he was also looking me up and down, over and over again. He looked great in his black tux and he didnt comb his hair.

It looked like a party. Everyone was in the Malfoys dining room. Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Amycus, Alecto, Parkison, Fenrir, even Professor Snape and his wife, Elizabeth. Elizabeth was a shocking beauty, with hair the color of a lovers spit blood, peach color skin and the greenest eyes in the world. She was almost better at potions then Snape and was very good with Defense Against the Dark Arts, only she was the Dark Arts. She is my idol.

_i must be in the wrong world. Snape is married? (me: yes, i thought it would be a nice touch, but j k rowling didn't think of it)_

_Wow, i agree. what has this got to do with the story? (me: wait and see my friends, wait and see)_

_umm, no comment_

All of them were Death Eaters. Only one was missing, Dracos father, who was a secret prison, somewhere, but he will soon be out. The only other thing missing in this room was -

"~~~~, you sure have grown up since the last time I saw you." said a high, cold voice. I turned towards it.

Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils... was Lord Voldemort, staring at you, with a grin on his thin, cracked lips.

_it's...it's...it's..._

_O MY FREAKING MERLIN! ITS HIM! *jumps up out of her chair*_

_they can't even say his name..._

"My Lord," I said as I curtsied. Voldemort smiled.

"So young yet respectful, very nice." then he sat down at the Head of the table. Everyone else followed. I sat across from Draco and Narcissa.

Snape sat down on Voldemorts right, Elizabeth on his left.

Then dinner was served. For dinner we had...

* * *

Review me please!!!


	5. Chapter 5

You opened your eyes and yawned. Today you would be going home. The week went by really fast, first with Voldemort's visit and then with Draco leaving with him. Yeah, he left, leaving you here with Narcissa. He really didn't tell us what he was doing only that he would be back in time for school to start. So I spent my time thinking of ways to get Harry to school and I got nothing. So I was thinking, I could make him think that I like him but I really don't want to do that. But I would if I had too, but I hope that I won't. Harry is a great friend but not boy friend material.

"~~~~? You still trying to think of something?" asked Narcissa. She walked over to my bed and sat down.

As odd as it sounds, I really like Narcissa. I mean she is really NICE and she actually CARES, which to me, is like really cool. Cuz how many adults are like that? I really don't know many who are like that and are young. All grannies are nice but not a lot of young people. And I do think she is young.

"Yeah, this is harder then I thought. Cuz he is my friend and I know it has to be a really good reason and I really can't think any that would make him want to go back to school."

Narcissa shrugged. "I'm sorry I can't help you more, but I don't know Potter like you and I probably won't let him live that long, anyway."

I giggled and Narcissa smiled. She patted me on the leg and left the room. _Maybe I should write him a letter to meet me somewhere, _you thought as you got out of bed, _that way I have more time and I will know where he is._

I got parchment out of my trunk and sat down on the carpet. _Now, what do I write? _

Dear Harry,

Hey, this is ~~~~. Just asking how your summer is and everything. Are you stilling living with your uncle? Well, the reason why I am writing is because I need to tell you something really, and I mean REALLY, important. Can you meet me at the Leaky Caldron tomorrow? I have to tell you in person.

Your friend,

That should do it. I rolled up the letter and walked down to the kitchens. I learned a few days ago that Narcissa liked to cook and bake. So she is like always in the kitchen, which is where I found her.

She was telling a maid where to wax on the third floor, when I walked in. She smiled, which was warm, and pointed to a bowel.

"I want you to try that, I think it needs something but I don't know what." I grabbed a spoon and dripped it in. It looked like she was making cookie batter. I put it in my mouth. And chewed. Mmm...good. Cookie batter.

"I like it." I said as I put my spoon back in for more. She smiled and grabbed the bowel away from me.

"Do you know what I might not have put in it?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Did you put eggs in it?"

"Yes."

"Then it's fine." I put my spoon back in the bowel, before she noticed. But she did, when I was taking in out.

"~~~~! Don't eat it all! I plan to bake theses!" she laughed as she said it. I giggled. Wow, I so won't mind having her as my mom. She cooks, she beautiful and she knows, like everything. So not my mom.

"Did you want something, ~~~~?" she asked as she put the batter on cookies sheets.

"O, yeah. I have a letter that I have to send and I was wondering if you didn't mind me going to the Owl Post."

"Oh, you can use one of our owls. Use can use Sparkle, she's a black owl. Very fast and keeps the letter clean. Just leave the letter with me, and I'll take care of it for you."

"Really? Thanks so much, but do people know that you own her?"

Narcissa gave me a look. So I explained that the letter was for Harry and that I didn't want him to know that I was at the Malfoy's house cuz he would freak.

She shook her head.

"Only Draco knows its mine. I use it to keep Mr. Malfoy in touch with what we are doing to get him out of jail."

"So, you do know where he is?"

"Oh, course I do. Do you think that the Ministry can hind him from me." She laughed. I watched her work for a while then went back up to my room to finish packing.

In the middle of the afternoon, a owl arrived for me. Narcissa must have sent it right after she baked cookies. It was from Harry.

Dear ~~~~,

It's nice to hear from you. What is so important that you have to tell me in person? Anyway, I am still at my uncle's house but I plan on leaving tomorrow. So I can meet with you.

I meant to ask you, but are you going back to Hogwarts cuz I read in the paper that they got a new Headmistress. I am still planing to go look for Voldemort's horcruxes, after the Bill's and Fleur's wedding of course.

So, I will meet you at the Leaky Caldron, ok. And yeah, I missed you. And I can't wait to see you, remember to bring your chap-stick this time, ok? No more asking guys to make you one, it's a bad pick up line.

Your's forever,

Harry Potter

Umm, that was an interesting letter. And I think that there was a few hints too, which is a little scary. So he will meet me, but what was up with the 'your's forever' thing. When did he become mine? He is serious?

I know that the chap-stick joke was about the time when I forgot some and my lips were burning. So I was asking some guys if they knew how to make some with their wands, which they couldn't. But that ending, the last time I saw it my stacker was writing me a love note. And I am 100% sure that Harry was not my stacker... I think. I DON'T KNOW!!!

At least I am seeing him tomorrow and then I can begin trying to convince Harry that he has to go back to school.

*****

"Harry! Over here!" I waved my arms over my head, getting his attention.

He walked over and smiled. He actually looked good, his hair was messy and he was wearing a green shirt and some baggy black jeans. Nice look for him.

"Hey." he said, giving me a hug. Umm, ok, this is new. I quickly hugged him back.

"This place is so crowded, lets go outside," I said, taking his arm. It was nice and warm outside. And there wasn't too many people walking around.

"So how have you been?" asked Harry.

"Ok, I guess. So far I haven't done anything fun." _But I got a job from Voldemort and I stayed at the Malfoy's mansion and had a load of fun!!!_

"you?"

"Nothing important, had a few fights with Ron but nothing else."

"You had a fight with Ron? Is it serious?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I don't know."

We then walked into the ice cream place and sat down outside. Harry didn't take his eyes off me and it was really starting to creep me out.

"So, you had something important to tell me," he said, as our orders were given to us. I smiled. He smiled. I held in a shudder.

Now, do this carefully, now, slow and calmly. ~~~~, you have only one chance.

"Harry, I know you aren't planning to go back to Hogwarts at the end of the summer and -"

"Are you?" I nodded my head, he gave me a little frown.

"Why are you going back there?"

"That is what I am trying to tell you, so listen. Ok, I heard that the reason why Dumbledore was killed was so that Voldemort could take over the school." Harry stared at me. He didn't even blink.

"Then why are you going back?" he asked, he didn't get it. Ok, ~~~~, lets do better.

"Because, un like you, I care about my Muggle born friends and I want to stop whatever he is planning." he nodded his head and ate some of his ice cream.

"So, are you going to help me or what?" I asked.

"~~~~, I can't go back."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't." he ate more of his ice cream. Mine was melting in the sun, like I cared. This was far too important to me then some ice cream cone.

"Would you go for me?" I asked.

I know, I said I would never do this but I am desperate and he did give me hints that he liked me. No matter what he said to Grinny, he hinted that he liked me, a lot.

And he did stop eating his ice cream and looked me in the face. _Please look honest, please! _He then smiled and looked down at his ice cream.

"You figured that I liked you?"

"Well, you did sent me a load of hints, that you did." He smiled and I did too, but it wasn't real. Not that he would know that.

"I will go to Hogwarts," he said, "And I will do it for you." he smiled and I giggled. This lying this really isn't that hard.

*****

For the rest of the summer, I became Harry's girlfriend. I know, I know, he told Grinny that he wasn't going to date any more, but ,um, he dated me.

And it made my parents so mad. They were yelling at me one night about how dating Harry was the stupidest thing in the world and that they thought I should kill Harry, not date him. I almost told them that it was a part of the job Voldemort gave me but I am not supposed to tell them that. It is so frustrating. But, yeah, I got to have free food and movies.

And so far, my plan was working. Harry was dancing in my hands and he even convinced Hermione to go back to school, too. He wasn't planning to ask Ron, they still weren't talking. Which was good cuz Grinny doesn't know that I am dating Harry. Urge, it is so weird saying that but yeah, I am doing this for Voldemort and that is the end of that.

Tomorrow, we are going back to school. Harry is planning to meet me at the station, he is living at the Leaky Caldron right now but he said he would find a way down there.

So I am packing my trunk, again, to leave. Mom was worried that all this moving was putting a strain on me, and that was the reason why I was suddenly interested in Harry. I think I like her reason better than my Dads, which was that Draco had put a curse on me and that I didn't know that I was dating Harry and that one day I would wake up and be married to him and that we had a family of 4. I think that is so scary and creepy. Yikes! What a thought, to have his children, I feel so sick now.

*****

I was entering the compartment at the end of the train when Draco pulled me into his compartment. I was so shocked that I just stood there, while he sound proof the room and turned to me. And he smiled! Wow, I actually missed it, while he was gone. This thing with Harry is making me feel so weird, not to mention a little edgy.

"What you want Draco?"

"Did you get Potter to come back?"

"Yeah."

"Good, so how did you do it?" I suddenly felt very un comtable. What was up with this? Draco would probably think that is was funny, that I had to date Harry to get him to come. But I also felt... like I was cheating on Draco. Which is like weird cuz we aren't dating or even friends ... I think.

I smiled, a real one.

"I had to date him, to make him come."

Draco's face fell. Wow, I thought he would laugh not look ... sad?

"What's the matter, Draco?" I asked, stepping towards him.

"Nothing, it just seems really low, even for Potter."

"Well, you do it all the time."

O my freaking merlin! I did NOT just say that! Draco's face then went really pink and then he left the compartment. O my... I think I hurt his feelings. Why do I care all of the sudden? I do not like Draco in that way, we are some kind of friends. We are on a mission together, that is it. But why do I want to go find him?

I left the compartment and went to the back compartment that Harry and I planned to meet at.

*****

"~~~~, what's the matter?" asked Hermione. We were sitting in the Great Hall, watching the first years being Sorted. Harry was sitting down the table, away from me cuz of the assigned seating for the night. At least that was a good thing. I glanced at Hermione. She was staring at me, with a worried expression on her face.

"Nothing." I muttered, into my arms. I can't believe I am feeling this way about Draco, I mean, what is it that happened over the summer? I stayed at his house, he asked to be my friend, I kiss him at the mall and I have a mission from Voldemort, that I have to do with him. None of this should of caused these feeling or my want to see him. My life is so confusing.

"I think you should tell me the truth, cuz you are bad at lying." said Hermione, clapping as a new Gryffindor sat down at our table.

"I hate my life."

"But I thought you were dating Harry? Isn't that a little on the good side?" she said. I looked at her, she didn't see it either? I thought she would be the one to tell Harry that I never liked him, but she hasn't noticed?

I was about to answer her, when Professor McGonagall stood up and the hall went quiet. She smiled.

"Welcome back, all of you and our few new students, welcome to Hogwarts. I would like to introduce the new Headmistress of Hogwarts and my sister, Shakira Snow." Everyone clapped as Snow stood up.

She was very pretty. She had red hair that looked like gold, peach color skin and she had these blue eyes that, well, you get lost in. She was wearing what looked like a 18th century dress that was blue, with little white flowers on the skirt. She smiled and raised her hand, and the Hall went quiet.

"Thank you, for your warm welcome. I am going to be your Headmistress this year and many to come. I would like to start off by telling a little about myself. As Professor McGonagall as said, I am one of her sisters. One of her triplets to be completely honest. I went to Hogwarts myself when I was your age, Dumbledore was one of my teachers and I was in my 6th year when he became the Headmaster. I think this will be a great year, if you let it. We have a few new teachers this year, that I will like to introduce you to, Professor Elizabeth Snape,"

there was a loud gasp of breath when she said this. Elizabeth, however, smiled, stood, waved, and sat down. "Who is going to be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts." another gasp. "She is also my other triplet, so be nice to her," she smiled.

"Our other teacher, is Professor Jim Taylor. He will be teaching Potions this year." a very, cute and handsome, blond man stood. He smiled and a few girls giggled. Urge! He sat down.

"And we also have a new Gamekeeper, Ishtar Season." There was a loud cheer to this, which made me glad that Hagrid wasn't here to hear it.

A woman stood up and yeah, she was like 12 feet tall.

I was surprised that I didn't see her earlier. She had long black hair, that was in a braid, she had a dark tan and she had what looked like, brown eyes. She was wearing clothes that made her look like an Indian, but I had never heard of a giant Indian before. She had what looked like a leather dress, only that it was very thin, she even wore moccasins. She then sat down, on the ground, crossed legged. She must have Indian blood, or something.

Snow was still standing.

"I like to dance and eat. And because I like to eat and I know you are hungry, that I will put an end to my talking and sit down, so that we will be able to enjoy the wonderful feast that the house elves have made us."

She then sat down, and we all cheered as food appeared on our plates. I was not hungry, so I looked at the teacher's table.

Snow was sitting in the middle chair, with McGonagall on one side and Elizabeth on the other. McGonagall really didn't look like either on of them. They were both red heads and she had black hair. She even had darker skin, which to me was odd, cuz she didn't have it last year.

Next to Elizabeth was Taylor, who was so a hotty, for a teacher, I mean. Then the rest on that side were old teachers that were here last year. Next to McGonagall, was an empty seat, then more old teachers we have had before. Season was sitting down on that side.

"Why is Hagrid not teaching, you know?" I asked Hermione. She shook her head. I glanced down our table and noticed Harry looking at me. I smiled and looked at my empty plate.

"I know why Hagrid isn't here." said Lavender. I looked up at her, and nodded. So she went on.

"I heard that he had a really hard time after Dumbledore was killed, so he didn't want to teach any more. In fact, he was the one who said to hire Ishtar."

"Ishtar?"

"Yeah, she is the new Gamekeeper. She's really nice, and my mom said that with the Season family here, Hogwarts is safe from you-know-who."

"Really? But why would he-who-must-not-be-named scared of her? I mean, she is only a giant."

"She is not just a giant. She is Indian, which means she know all sorts of Ancient magic, good or evil. She knows stuff that He doesn't even knows is real." I doubt that. But Lavender went on, of course.

"And she isn't here by herself. Snow, McGonagall and Snape are her daughters, not to mention that Taylor is her son-in-law. I mean, we got some serious protection this year. He won't stand a chance getting into the school this year. My mom told me all this, she got it from our neighbor, who heard..."

I doubt that too, but I made no comment. Lavender then went back to her potatoes, after she finished saying who said what.

I glanced at the table again. Snow was talking to Elizabeth, who looked really happy, and McGonagall was chatting with Taylor. This is going to be an interesting year.

*****

"Hey! ~~~~! Wait up." I stopped on the stairs and waited for Harry to catch up with me. He put his arm around my shoulders. Rrrrr... I want to punch him!

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked.

But I was looking at Draco. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at me. He looked so hurt, his face, that I wanted to go to him. And what made it worse, was that Harry saw him too.

"That filthy dirt bag, what is he doing here? I thought Dearth Eaters weren't allowed in Hogwarts?"

"Shut up Harry." I said, before I thought to shut my mouth. He gave me a puzzled look.

"You don't agree with me?"

"I don't know, just leave him alone." I started to walk up the stairs. Harry followed me.

"Why do you care? You are the one who hates him the most."

"I know, its just that this summer, I learned that life is too short to hold grudges, besides I don't plan on having any classes with him."

Harry smiled and took my arm.

"I think that is so weird to hear from you, but I think you are just tired." so, I walked up the stairs with him, towards the Gryffindor Tower.

My life sucks and I know it. It is so depressing, and sad. And I think that I like Draco, which is adding to my confusion, which is adding to my sucking life.


	6. Chapter 6

I like, ran, to my first class. At breakfast, McGonagall gave us our classes and guess who I have first? Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Elizabeth. I was so excited, that I skipped breakfast (I mean eating breakfast) and waited outside the door, till the bell rung.

When it did I was the first one in the classroom. The classroom was bare, and I mean bare. There were no models or books, not even pictures on the walls. It was just empty. The only think that hinted that someone was teaching in this room, was the briefcase on the teacher's desk. I sat down in the front floor and waited.

Slowly, people trickled into the room. Hermione came in and sat by me, so did Harry. Rrrrr.... Then Draco came in. He wasn't smiling, or even talking to his friends. Which as you know is not normal, for Draco to not be in the middle of a group. Maybe it was because all his friends weren't going to school this year.

"Please, quiet down, class." said Elizabeth, as she entered the room. The room went stone quiet. You could hear the people in the classroom next to us, and, well, that normally doesn't happen, at all.

"Thank you, I am Elizabeth, you can all call me Liz. I will be instructing you in the art of Defending ones self from the Dark Magic of our time-"

"Why don't you go back to your murdering husband and instruct him in one of your lessons." said a student sitting behind me. A few people in the class laughed. Liz smiled at the boy, she stepped towards him.

"You are a member of the Green family, aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Mr. Green.

"I thought so, you have your father's sense of humor." said Liz. She walked besides him and glanced at the back of his head.

"So, Mr. Green, you think that my husband needs a lesson in defending against the Dark Arts? I think we should see how good you are, first, before you make good people look bad."

Liz smiled. I had a feeling that she could be a tough teacher, when she wanted to.

"Now, Mr. Green, I would like you to play victim and ~~~~ here will hex you." Me?

I stood up and I faced Green. He smiled, like I was a loser with a wand.

"Begin when you are ready." said Liz, sitting down where I was sitting.

I thought of a good hex and then sent it towards Green.

It got him in the chest and he fell back, landing on the floor. People stood to see if he was ok. Then he tried to stand up, and well, his body didn't go with him.

See, I hexed him that his body's bones would be like jell-o. Not that best bones to try to sat up on. So like, he was now looking like a blob on the floor. It looked pretty funny.

Everyone started to laugh. Liz waved her wand and he quietly stood up. She smiled at me.

"Very good, ~~~~, you did just what I wanted you to do. I want to all to know that you are no longer 'saying' your spells. This year, there will only silent spells. Do you know the reason why we are going to be doing this?" She looked around the room. Hermione raised her hand. Liz nodded towards her.

"Because our enemies will not be saying them." said Hermione.

"Very good, Granger. Your enemies won't be saying them out loud so, you can defend yourself. They don't want you to be ready for them. They want to get their job done, and over with and they sometimes don't mind having to fight. Now, I would like the girls on this side of the room, the boys on the other." Everyone got up and went to their sides.

I stood next to Hermione, wondering what we would be doing next.

"Now, I am going to partner you up with someone. They will be your partner till the end of the year. They will be your study partner, they will be your victim and you theirs. They will sit next to you in class and you will turn in the same homework. Why are we doing this? Because it will help you to recognize when someone is doing a silent spell, and also it is so you can help each other. You are still going to work with other people in the class but mostly you will be working with your partner." she then started to pair us up with the boys. When she got to Harry, he looked at me, she put him with Hermione, thank goodess.

Then it was my turn but she, um, skipped me. She had the girl next to me go with the guy I thought would be my partner. I was about tell her that she had skipped me, when she paired me up with... *intense moment*... Draco.

_(Me: Who did you think she was going to pair you up with? I know you think it is so predicable, but it really isn't)_

Draco didn't even look at me. He just sat down on the ground.

* * *

Sorry that this was a short one but I promise even more to come...


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, if you have NOT read parts 1-6, read them. They are very important to understand what is happening in this story, and I want you to read them anyway. All so, if you haven't noticed, I am also writing a story about Snape and Elizabeth, so go to my profile and you should see them.

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns anything Hogwarts related and I am merely a word arranger!

* * *

"This is a bad idea." said Hermione. We were outside the Library, Draco was inside, unaware of us watching him.

"This is dangerous, it isn't worth it," she said, starting to walk away. I grabbed her by her robes, pulling her back.

"Come on, you can't back out now." I looked at Draco, then I took a deep breath.

"Ok, here I go." I then went into the Library, Hermione waited outside in the hall.

"Hey Draco." I said.

"What do you want?" he demanded. Geez, attitude. Not what I was hoping when I came over here to ask you out, wow, this is so weird.

"So where is your freaking boyfriend?" asked Draco, putting a book on the shelve.

"Oh, we broke up after a fight." Draco nodded his head and pulled the book off the shelve. Ok...

"So you dating anyone?" I asked, smooth, ~~~~, smooth. Draco shook his head and turned the book upside down. Ok, um...

"Your book is upside down, you know?" Draco's face went a little pink as he put his book right side up. I giggled. Draco lifted his head to look at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, just that I dated Harry, only to have him go back home." I said, leaning against the book shelve. Draco stepped towards me.

"Really?" he asked, I got him. Lol, right where I want him.

"Yeah, Hermione says that he was really upset after our fight and started to pack. I really can't think of any way to make him stay, only, well you would never..." Draco raised one of his brows.

"What would I never do?" he asked, stepping towards me.

"That you would date me, to make him jealous and then try to get me back." I said, staring at his eyes. They glistened. Draco smiled then started to laugh, quietly cuz we were still in the Library. I giggled.

"Are you asking me out?" he said, putting the book back on the shelf. I nodded, smiling.

"I think it will work, don't you?" I smirked. Draco nodded and then took me hand in his.

"So, ~~~~, do you want to be my date for the Hogsmeade trip this Saturday?" I smiled.

"Only if its not our last date." Draco smiled.

"It won't, I promise you." Then Draco, put his arm around my waist and we walked out of the Library. All the other Gryffindor saw us and started to whispered.

In the hall, I glanced at Hermione, who stared then, ran off to tell Harry that I was dating Draco Malfoy.

My plan was working!

*****

"Did you hear?"

"No way!"

"Are you serious!"

"But I thought she was dating Harry?"

This followed Draco and me, every where we went. See, Hermione and everyone else in the Library did a good job telling the whole school that I was dating Draco, not Harry. It turned out to be a very popular topic too, cuz Professor McGonagall had to tell everyone to stop talking about it and do their homework.

Harry, though, was taking it just like I wanted too. He was sending daggers into my back every time he saw me with Draco, which was all day cuz we had all of the same classes.

Hermione, was even seen with Harry, which told me that she was working on her other half of the plan. Going on a date with Harry and I kept telling her at bedtime, to hurry it up cuz Harry could leave any day now.

"I know, it's just hard for me to lie to him." she said one night. I rolled my eyes at this.

"And then you will never go on your date and Harry will leave school and go who knows where." I said, she only nodded and said she would try harder.

As strange as it sounds, being Draco's girlfriend had some great benefits with it, like his mom was now sending me goodies too. Not to mention that my Dad found out that I was dating Draco, so he was now talking to me.

He even gave me money for the Hogsmeade trip, which normally, my dad would never do. So everything was going great... but one thing. I was starting to really fall for Draco and I had no idea if he was falling for me. So that was really bugging me.

"Here is that book we need for DADA class." said Draco. We were in the Library, it was the day before our official date and we were doing our homework, together.

Draco sat down next to me and put his arm around my middle. I must say, I like it, a lot but I didn't tell Draco that nor did I complain about it.

"Thanks," I said looking up from my paper.

We were learning more about how to do silent spells and Elizabeth said that there was a book in the Library that would help us understand it better, so here we were, with the book.

A few first years walked pasted, whispering and pointing.

"Hey! It's rude to point." said Draco, scaring them off. I smiled, good job.

"What? I hate that they have no life of their own, that they have to talk about us." said Draco, smirking as he flipped open his book. I giggled. I sure do that a lot, giggle, I mean, well who cares, it just means that I am happy, right?

Draco then started to read aloud about the silent spells and I finished writing our essay that was done on Monday. After checking for errors and reading it over, I held it up.

"All done," I said happily. Draco took it from my hands and read it over, nodding his head.

"Good." he said. I grabbed my paper back.

"Good? Well, in that case you can write your own essay." I said, faking that I was mad.

Draco laughed and pulled me closer, putting his face in my neck. Mmmm, I love it when he does that. It feels really nice and he smells so good. Oh, and he told me how his breath smells do minty! He uses a very strong tooth paste cuz his Dad has really strong breath. Isn't that cute? Oh my merlin, it is!

"Hey, do you want to have dinner together with me tonight?" asked Draco.

"Am I allowed to do that?" I asked, I so want to have dinner with him!

"It should be ok, I'll ask Professor Snape if it's alright."

_FYI: Elizabeth is the Professor for the Slytherin House, big shocker there. Yeah, so anyway, back to the story..._

"I love to have dinner with you." I said, Draco smiled and started to clean up our papers and books. I grabbed some books and went to put them away. Half way to the drop off for books, I ran into Harry and Hermione.

Harry was holding her hand. They looked very cute together.

"Hi Hermione! Did you finish your homework for DADA yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, Harry and I just came down to check out that book that she said had a few extra thoughts on silent spells."

"Here, I was about to put it in the drop off." I handed her the book.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"No problem." I said looking at Harry. He had a stupid grin on his face. Like he was planing something that I didn't know about. Like his dating Hermione would make me jealous. Nope. Ok...

"So are you two going to Hogsmeade, tomorrow?" I asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, we were planing to go." said Hermione, blushing. She was so cute, you would of thought this was he first date not her third. But this time she was with someone that she really liked.

"Well, I got to go, see you later." I said as I went back over to where Draco was. He was done packing our book bags with our stuff.

"You have a nice chat with Harry? I see he is finally dating Hermione." said Draco, handing me my bag. We then went out of the Library.

"Yeah, well, she was really nervous and stuff. She really likes Harry."

"Why would she like _him_, form what I saw and what you told me, he is a control freak."

"He is, but it could of just been because I didn't show him affection." Draco raised a brow.

"I didn't show him 'affection'?" he said.

"Well, no I didn't, I mean..." Draco was laughing, he was joking around. I playfully slugged him in the arm. Draco laughed even harder, I laughed too, as we walked, hand in hand, down the hall.

We past some fifth years from Hufflepuff and Draco put his hand on my waist. I felt the warmth coming off it and going up my side.

"You ok?" he asked, taking his hand off my waist.

"I was, until you moved your arm. I like having your arm around me, it makes me feel all warm inside." I giggled and Draco put his hand back. Victory!

We came to the hall where we normally said good bye before dinner. Draco and I stopped, and Draco pulled me into a hug.

It was full of warmth and it wasn't anything like the one I gave Harry back at the Leaky Caldron, I hugged back in this hug. I even put my head into his neck, Draco then rubbed my back. It was a PERFECT hug, the best in the whole world!

I even forgot about all the crap that I had done to this guy when we were kids and all the stuff he had done to me. I didn't even think that Draco was a user either (the second story, talks about this, if you haven't read it).

I was about to pull away, when Draco kissed me lightly on the cheek. I blinked at him.

"What?" he whispered.

"You kissed me on the cheek," I stuttered. That is so cute! Oh my merlin! I think he likes me! *jumps for joy* (in your head, not with your body, of course).

"Is that ok?" he asked. I nodded and gave hin another hug before I started to walk up to the Gryffindor Girls room, or whatever you want to call it.

The whole way up, I thought of the kiss Draco had given me and then about sitting with him tonight at dinner. I even wanted to shout on the top on my lungs, DRACO MALFOY KISSED ME, ~~~~, ON THE CHEEK!!! YES!!! I THINK HE MIGHT LIKE ME!!! DRACO MALFOY LIKES ME!!! ~~~~, YEAH YOU HEARD THAT RIGHT!!!

*****

At dinner...

"Why can't I sit with him? There can't be some rule against it, is there?" I demanded Professor McGonagall, who had just informed me that I wasn't allowed to sit with Draco, at his House table.

"Well, now, ~~~~, it has always been that way." she said, lamely in my opinion. I crossed my arms and glared at her. This sucks...

"But I thought Professor Snow wanted change this year. Shouldn't this be a good change?" I continued to glare at her. Dinner had already started and Draco was standing next to me, waiting for McGonagall's final decision on the matter.

"Yes, she did say that, so you should go to her to talk about sitting with Malfoy at his table." she said, but you could tell she didn't want me sitting with _Malfoy_, at the _Slytherin table._ She must think that I am on crack or something, to be dating a Slytherin, not to mention Draco Malfoy.

I turned on my heal and marched up to the Teacher's table. Snow was helping herself to some more ham when I stood in front of her. She looked up and smiled.

"Good evening, ~~~~, Draco. Is there something I can do for you two?" she said, putting her hands in her lap. I nodded and told her all about me wanting to sit with Draco at dinner and how McGonagall told me to talk to her. Snow nodded.

"I see, you are dating Draco right now, aren't you?" I nodded, " Well, I think it is alright to sit with him but you have to sit with your House for special occasions. All right? Is that agreeable with you?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said nodding my head. She smiled and Draco and I went down to the Slytherin Table and started to eat.

I was totally having a great time, when I noticed Harry sending daggers at me again. I smiled and waved. He blushed and pulled Hermione closer to him. I feel so bad for Hermione, she likes him so must and he is using her to get to me. But that was the plan, wasn't it...

"You ok?" Draco asked into my ear. I nodded and started to eat dessert.

"You sure? Cuz you don't look happy," he said, pulling me closer to him.

"Well, it's just that Hermione likes Harry so much and well, he doesn't show her that he likes her. He only using her." I said.

"Well, you have to admit that you are doing it too." I looked at Draco, he was playing with his peas.

"That's not true."

"Yeah, it is." he said, looking me back in the eyes.

"No."

"Yes, it is why you are dating me. To make Harry stay at school."

"Well, yeah, I was but now, well... that's not how it is any more."

"Really?" asked Draco, smiling a little. I nodded and he pulled me closer. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Was that all true? Was I no longer doing this for Harry? Did I really like Draco? YES!!! why even ask that? I mean, I think of him ALL day now, it is almost scary how much I think of him.

"Hey, you want to go now?" asked Draco. The hall was empty and it was getting late. I nodded and Draco and I started walking up to the stairs.

We stopped for our fare well hug.

I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck and put my head on his shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head next to mine. I breathed in, and listened to his heart beat.

I then felt his lips on my cheek, a jet of warmth went down to my toes. I lifted my head and meet his lips. He kissed me lightly at first then he slowly started to kiss me harder. I kissed him back, my hands going to his hair and playing with it. Draco then pushed me against the wall and kissed me even harder, I wrapped my legs around him. He started to rub my thigh and I moaned into his mouth and I felted him grin. Meany, I'll show him... I then started to kiss him on the neck. This time it was Draco who moaned. Score... I went back to his lips and kissed them with passion. Draco's hand went to my hips and then he started to ...

"Um, shouldn't you be in your Houses, right now." said a voice, that seemed miles away. I broke away from Draco and saw Professor Taylor. He was holding in laugher. I smiled and ran a hand through my hair. Draco just stood there, like he didn't know what to do.

"I promise not to tell, if I don't see this again." said Taylor, smiling. I smiled and Draco started to breath.

"Thanx Professor, I owe you." I said. He laughed.

"Hey, all I ask is that when you see me kissing my girl, not to tell my boss." He winked and started to walk away. I looked at Draco and smiled.

"Like Snow would care," I said. I so loved Snow as being our new Headmistress. She totally understood what it was like to be in school and with a boyfriend.

"Good night, ~~~~." he said before he quickly kissed me on the lips and started to walk towards the Slytherin House. I smiled.

"Night, Draco." I said, he turned and smiled at me. I was totally beaming. I then went up to the Gryffindor Tower to tell Hermione all about it.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

"So how is everything going with you and Harry?" I asked Hermione. We were in the girl's dormitory getting ready for bed.

She smiled. "I really like it. I love it."

"That's good cuz it seemed I don't know..." I sat down on my bed and watched her put her dirty uniform in the hamper. She then came and sat on her bed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Harry didn't seem interested in me at all." she pulled her legs to her stomach. "But I think that now, that you and Draco are really serious, that he's getting over you."

"Good, cuz I have a sore spot from where he was throwing daggers at me." I giggled. Hermione smiled and got under her blankets.

"Thanks ~~~~. For helping me get with Harry, I am really happy."

"No problem," I said as I too went under my blankets. Hermione turned to me.

"I guess you won't have to date Draco anymore, right? I mean, you don't really like him, do you?"

Um... one, I haven't told Hermione yet about our little good bye kiss *sigh*, two, I think I really do like him and yeah, how can I tell her that now? That's right, I can't.

"Are you still going to date him?" asked Hermione. I nodded, her eyes went wide and she sat up in her bed.

"WHAT! Why in the world would you do that?"

I shrugged, "Maybe cuz I um..."

"You what?"

"I like... Draco." I whispered. Her mouth fell open.

"But why?"

"I don't know, I just do. I know I have treated him like crap my whole life but now, well, I can't stop thinking about him and well, I think he likes me too. He even kissed me."

Her eyes went even wider. Great, just what I needed when I tell her that I am totally in love with Draco Malfoy, the enemy of my childhood. The guy I vowed to kill, if I could. No, she just sat there with her eyes wide and her mouth wide open. Not what I want...

"Thanks, I don't criticize you dating Harry and you act like a jerk when I tell you I like Draco." she blinked.

"Sorry, you surprised me that's all. Draco, its just so weird cuz last year you were planing ways to kill him and now, well, you aren't. Are you sure you like him?"

"I think I am way past liking him."

"Oh my merlin, you love him?" I nodded and Hermione first was shocked and then she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, it is just that, well, I am with Harry, which I never thought would happen and you are with Draco, which I never would of thought was possible."

"I guess it is kind of funny." I started to giggle. Hermione leaned forward.

"So, you said he kissed you, what was it like? Was it gross or was it like kissing a god?" I giggled.

"Like kissing a god." Hermione shrieked.

I then filled her in on everything about the kiss, including Professor Taylor walking in on us. We were in a giggle fit.

"So have you kissed Harry?" I asked. Hermione blushed, nodding her head.

"So, come on, tell me everything." Hermione grinned.

"Ok, it happened yesterday-"

"And you didn't tell me!" I yelled at her, hitting her with my pillow. She blushed even more. So I told her to go on.

"Ok, we were in the Library working on our homework for McGonagall and I wasn't in the best mood cuz Harry had spent the whole time during class to stare at you, so I had to help him with his homework.

After explaining it to him the sixth time, he still didn't understand it. So I got all mad, and blow up in his face, saying he should stop staring at you and just forget about you. I then said that I didn't know if I wanted to date someone I really liked, if he was so stuck on some other girl.

So I marched out of the Library and went outside. I was at the Quidditch field when he found me. By then I was crying cuz my feelings were so hurt and so I didn't want to look at Harry.

Then he started talking about how he was sorry that he was being such a jerk and then he sat down next to me and took my hand. He then started to tell me about how much he wanted to make it up to me. So of course he was waiting for an answer-"

"You didn't!"

"I said that I wanted us to start over but this time he wouldn't be thinking about you and trying to make you jealous, cuz that wasn't working. So he agreed and we sat there for an few minutes and watched the stars come out, then he kissed me on the cheek. So I turned to him and kissed him on the lips and well, I really can't explain what happened next."

Hermione was blushing, I started to giggle.

"Talk about a Kodak moment. Under the stars with the one you love and then he's stealing a kiss and you steal a few from him. Love."

"Girls! It is time for bed, no more talking." whispered Professor McGonagall. She must have been doing her usual midnight look-around and heard us. She was in some flannel pj's. They were silky black with a white top. Her hair was down and it made her face look younger.

"Sorry Professor, we were just catching up on each other." we both said, has we covered ourselves again with our blankets.

McGonagall smiled and sat on the corner of my bed.

"Your boyfriends, I assume."

We nodded. She giggled, which for some reason, didn't sound weird cuz she is a teacher.

"Not anything dirty I hope." Hermione and I blushed, and she started to laugh.

"I remember my first boyfriend. He was in my House, a totally handsome guy, everyone wanted to date him. He was the best in everything, spells and charms, Quidditch and he did have a way to make everyone feel like a thousand Gallons.

Anyway, he asked me to my first Winter Ball and I had the best time. We were even crowned the Wizard and Witch of the night." she smiled to herself.

"How come we don't have dances anymore Professor?" asked Hermione. I nodded, I love dancing.

"Well, I don't know remember, they stopped in my sixth year at Hogwarts. Maybe I should ask Snow what she remembers about it." said McGonagall, has she stood up and went to the door.

"Wait, Professor," I said, she stopped and looked at me.

"Was it because of the attack?" I whispered to her. Her face went pale.

See, long ago, I don't know when, a Dark wizard named Grindelwald attacked Hogwarts. Around the time when McGonagall, Snow and Elizabeth were in school. Of course Dumbledore killed him but they say there was a man with him, that was never found. Maybe that's why they stopped having dances, cuz he attacked during one of the dances and many students were harmed and sent to the Hospital.

"I don't know, ~~~~. What I do know it that you need to go to bed. Now." she then left the Tower and to where ever she goes to sleep.

I looked at Hermione, who had her back to me. She didn't want to talk anymore, by the looks of it. So I blew out my candle and closed my eyes.

"Hey, love." said Draco, taking my arm and leading me to a carriage. We were about to go on our first official date to Hogsmeade. Draco said that he had the whole day planned out, so it was going to be a surprise for me. I love surprises!

We sat in silence as the carriage started to move. I put my head on Draco's shoulder and he started to play with my hair. I closed my eyes and listened to him breathing. In and out, in and out, in and out....

"So, I heard from Him-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named last night. They got my father out of jail." I looked up at him and nodded.

"They also have a plan in motion. Turns out that Elizabeth doesn't want to be in Hogwarts anymore. She says her sister, Snow, is starting to ask questions that she can not answer. He is thinking of pulling her out. Not just for that, the Ministry is starting to notice who she is married to and they are getting very nervous. Elizabeth is being questioned right now, to see if she is a Dearth Eater." I gasped.

"They will see her mark." Draco shocked his head.

"She doesn't have a Dearth Mark, like the others. She is un-Marked. Her sister would know if she did have the Mark and anyway, He plans not to do the Mark anymore. So the Ministry can't easily find out who his followers are. But she has signed a document, that only He has, with her blood. So has Snape, my mother and the rest of the Dearth Eaters. I will be allowed to sign when we have completed this task." he smiled.

I then rolled up his sleeve and looked for his Dearth Mark. There wasn't one, I looked at Draco and he put his sleeve down.

"I never did get the Mark, He only touched my skin and that was why my arm hurt all of last year. That is why this mission is so important to me, I can't fail this time or I will never be a Dearth Eater." I put my head back on his shoulder.

"Will He let us finish our mission? If he pulls Elizabeth."

"I don't know, but I do know that we have to go on as we have." He then put a arm around my middle and held me, till we reached Hogsmeade.

"Now, for your big surprise." Draco said as he pulled me from the carriage. I walked behind him, my hand in his. We passed all the shops and headed up a hill.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Draco then stopped and turned to me, a cloth in his hand. I stared at it.

"No way."

"Come on, I want it to be a BIG surprise." he said as he tied it over my eyes. I held out my hands, like a blind man, cuz I was, except I am a girl.

"Come on this will be fun. Don't you trust me?" said Draco, taking me hand and started to walk.

"Yeah but this better be a good surprise." I said, smiling.

It felt forever for him to take me to the 'surprise'.

"This is it, you can take the blind fold off now." said Draco. I took it off and I looked around.

It was an abounded village, one I have never seen before. It didn't look like such. I turned to Draco.

"This is the big surprise?" I asked. He nodded.

"This is where He killed his first victims." said Draco, casually.

I looked at it with new eyes. Voldemort was here at one time and he killed. But who?

"His father and his family." said Draco. I started to laugh and pulled Draco into me. I put my head next to his neck.

"Thank you, I love it." I whispered. Draco wrapped him arms around me and I then started to kiss him on the neck. He moaned and I giggled as he put his hand on my rear.

I looked up at him and his lips went over mine. I smiled and pulled him closer. Did I mention that I liked to kiss him? Cuz I do!

You lightly kissed his lips. It is filled with love, nothing more, just pure love. Draco lightly kisses you on the lips. Draco then tightened his arms around you and you shiver at his strong touch. The kiss becomes more intense and Draco pushes you to the ground. Draco's body is on top of you as he starts to french kiss you. After a few minutes he moves to your neck. Draco then makes his way to your ears. Draco stops kissing you but he brings his lips close to your ear.

"I want you..." Draco whispers, making you smile.

You turn to look at him and stare into his eyes. They were filled with love, the way they should be. I smiled again and lighting kissed him on the nose.

"I think we should head back now." I said, waiting for him to get off me. He did and started to brush the dirt off himself.

"Sorry if I moved to fast." said Draco. I smiled and took his hand.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." I said, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and took my other hand.

"~~~~, I ..."

* * *

_Talk about a cliffhanger! Gosh Daydreamer, what is wrong with you? Me I don't know but I do know that you all should review and read the next one. Also I love to hear from my readers, so msg me, about anything!_


	9. Chapter 9

La de la do... I hate school. Hey that rhymes, silly me. How is everyone doing? *puts hand to ear* great! You all are having an awesome/dreaded day!!! I am so happy for you... any way this is the next part of my story, well, our story cuz it is about 'us' in a way. We are ~~~~, yeah. Funny thing, someone didn't know why I did that and so I told them you put your name in the ~~~~ area, she didn't get it but of well. Enjoy!

* * *

We left off with...

"I love you Draco Malfoy." I said, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and took my other hand.

"~~~~, I ..." I looked in Draco's eyes, waiting for him to tell me that he loved me. That he wanted me forever. That I was the great thing in his life. That I was someone important to him...

"I, um..." Draco turned away from me. I looked at the ground.

Why is this happening, I told him that I loved him and he can't tell me the same? I thought he loved me too? Why isn't he looking at me anymore? He just told me that he wanted me... does he still? Was it because I thought we should go? Was it because I didn't want to have sex? Why the bloody merlin is he being quiet?

"Draco, is something wrong?" I asked, stepping towards him. I put my hand on his arm and he pulled out of my grasp.

"Draco?" I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry...

A single tear went down my cheek and I knew, he didn't love me. I wrapped my arms around myself, for I felt very cold all of the sudden. Then I started to shake, I couldn't stop. I then started to cry, hard.

Draco heard me crying and turned to look at my face. I knew that my face was red and that my eyes were puffy. I didn't care... he didn't love me...

"~~~~, don't cry." said Draco, putting his hand on my shoulder. I pulled away and Draco had a sad and shocked look on his face. I started to walk away from him, the village, the hill, away from everything that would cuz me more pain.

When I was about ten feet away from Draco, I turned and ran. I ran hard. Towards Hogsmeade and all the happy students. Away from Draco. Who broke my heart and lied to me. I ran through the crowd, pushing people out of my way. I trip but continued to run, I had too. I was feeling the worst thing in the world. Rejection. Rejection from someone I loved.

Just thinking about it made me cry harder and I ran even faster. Soon I could see the castle and I slowed down. When I got near the Forbidden Forest, I collapsed into a hemp on the ground. I sobbed and curled into a ball.

How could he? Wasn't I pretty enough to love? I thought he was happy being my boyfriend. What was my problem? I thought everything so going fine, but this? Why? Why did he kiss me like that, if he didn't mean it? How could he be so cruel?

I pounded the ground with my head, (I know, weird, but shut up, you are NOT thinking straight). I continued to shake and my tears were coming out like rain.

Why was I in so deep? What happened to the ~~~~ that burned Draco's robes? How could I let myself lose control of my feelings like that and love Draco? Did I really love him? Yes, I do and that is why I am crying my gusts out.

I cried even harder, if that was possible, and wished that I was dead or that I never agreed to help Voldemort get Harry in school. Elizabeth, take me with you, away from here. Anywhere but here. I hate my life, if I had a knife...

"~~~~? What is wrong?"

I opened my eyes and saw Professor Snow, kneeling down next to me. Her face showed great concern, I tried to set up but I couldn't make my body move.

"Here," said Snow, taking my arm and helping me up. I wiped at my eyes, trying to get rid of my tears. Snow started to rub my back and my shaking stopped. I then started to calm down.

"Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?" she asked. I looked at her face and knew that she would understand and listen well. I nodded.

"Ok, why don't we find a more private place to talk first, do you have any place you want to go?"

"Home." I said, I needed Mr. Snuggles. My teddy bear that I have had forever.

"How about my office?" I nodded and she helped me stand up. She held my arm as we walked to her office. Snow went down less used halls, so we didn't run into many people and I was glad for that. I must look a fright.

"M&M's" said Snow and the spinning staircase started to move. Then we entered the office of Shakira Snow. When Dumbledore was here, there were shinny objects all over the room along with pictures of past Headmasters. Now, it still had the dead Headmasters, Dumbledore with them, but there was no longer shinny objects on display.

Instead, there was a few more rows of books with strange languages written on them and pictures people and things, if you can find a better word then things, tell me.

It looked like a huge living room, except that there was a huge oak desk. There was a nice comfortable chair in front of her desk and she had a few smaller pictures on her desk. I wonder who were in them...

"Have a sit, where ever you are comfortable." said Snow has she opened a draw in her desk. I sat down in the comfy chair and watched her.

She pulled out a tea pot from the draw. Interesting... what a weird place to put it. She then put two cups on the desk.

"Would you like some hot chocolate? I have my Mother's recipe and it is to die for." I nodded. I NEEDED happy chocolate. Chocolate makes me happy.

She then poured the chocolate into the cups. She had CHOCOLATE IN HER DESK!?!?!?!?!?!?! What the heck? Is she on crack?

She handed me the cup and it felted warm in my hands. Interesting... She picked up her own cup and took a sip, sitting back into her chair.

"When I first came here, I had no clue what the purpose of this draw was. I had to ask a house elf what it did. It turns out that Dumbledore spent a lot of time, at night, working in here, so he made the draw to give him food from the kitchen. I thought that was the most interesting thing! So now, I don't walk down to kitchen to get my snacks. I just open my draw and the elves know what to put there. They are very smart, house elves."

I nodded. Hermione would be happy to know that ths Headmistress thought the house elves were smart. I took a sip of the chocolate, now that I know it was freshly made, and smiled. It was AWESOME!!! Snow wasn't lying when she said it was to die for...

Shakira was watching me, her hands around her cup. I bet she had her legs crossed but I couldn't see them through desk. And she is always wearing those long skirts...

"Um..." I said, looking at the floor.

"Sorry. I guess I was staring. It's a bad habit that I got from my Dad. He always told me that looking in ones face you know what they are thinking, but it doesn't always work."

I nodded my head. Ok...

"Are you comfortable?" asked Snow.

I nodded.

"You nervous, and don't know if you still want to tell me what was bothering you?"

I smiled, and nodded. She smiled and her eyes twinkled.

"Do you want me to start?" she asked.

Ok... I am confused...

"Maybe it will help if I talk for a while about myself, to break the ice."

Ok, I am not confused so I nodded. Yes.

She smiled, "Lets see, what do you want to know?'

"What are those pictures of?" I pointed to the ones on the bookshelves. Snow laughed.

"Everyone seems to ask that, these are a few pictures of people from my home land. This one here," she pointed to one close to her. It looked like what could be a girl but she didn't seem to be solid like she was liquid.

"This, is my sister Mary. When she was about 6, she drowned in the Great Lake, the one outside this castle. We tried everything to save her but it was too late."

"I am so sorry." I said, felling bad for bringing it up.

"I am not finished. Anyway, the Mer people found her and they gave her life. So she is alive but she can't leave the water or she will die."

WOW...

"Wow," I said. She then pointed to another picture. It had a man with black hair standing next to a red haired girl. They looked like they were standing around, um, dead bodies.

"This is a picture of Silver and Liz, after the Great War."

"Um, Silver and Liz? Who are they?'

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't of used their nicknames. Silver Snape and Elizabeth Season, well Snape now but Season then."

I looked at the picture a little bit more. Snape had his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, and Elizabeth was wearing weapons all over. Where was her wand...

"We didn't use wands in that war because we were fighting both magical and not magical people." said Snow, reading my thoughts. I nodded my understanding.

"This is a picture of a fairy, who was a good friend of mine. And the last one is an Armored Bear, they helped us win the War." said Snow. I glanced at those pictures. One was a fairy the other a bear with uniform on. Big whoop...

"This," said Snow, picking up one of the photos on her desk, "Is Violet, my daughter and her twin, Thomas."

She showed me two happy babies. The had red hair and the other had black hair, both were smiling and had their little hands reaching for the camera.

"They are so cute." I said, giving her the picture. She smiled at them and put the picture back in its place. Then she picked up another one.

"This is when they are both sixteen, Violet is going on her first dance with a date."

In the picture, a beautiful red haired girl was smiling with her arm hooked with a blond teenager. She wore a pretty green dress that went well with her hair. Next to her was her twin, he was smiling and pointing at Violet, his tongue out. He wasn't wearing a tux, but a black suit. His hair was messy.

"She looks beautiful." I handed her back the picture. She nodded and stared at the picture, getting lost in the past.

I sniffed and she put the picture back in its spot.

"So, how old are they now?" I asked.

"Well, they would have been about 21 last February."

"Would have been?" I asked.

"Yeah, Violet was killed on her way to the dance. A Muggle man shot her as he was robbing the seven eleven she and her date were getting food at. Thomas, well, he was with them but he never came home."

O my... that is a horrible story! Why did she tell me that? Well, I did ask, didn't I?

"I'm sorry." I whispered. My problem seems so small now.

"It is alright, it was a long time ago."

"Not really, only five years." I said.

SHUT UP ~~~~! What the heck are you being a smart pants all of the sudden?

"Time sure has slowed down," said Snow. There was still one picture left on her desk but she didn't show it to me.

"For you ready to talk?" she asked, I nodded. Strangely I was after all the stuff she talked about, but yeah.

I told her about my dating Draco and how I really loved him. I then talked about our date and him breaking my heart...

"And that is why you were crying like the world was over." said Snow, nicely. I nodded and wiped at my eyes. I had cried a little during my story. Only a little.

Snow grinned.

"I understand how you feel."

What?!?!?!

"What!?!? you don't know what it is like to have your heart tore from your body and have your feelings played on..."

Oh my freaking merlin, she does know what it is like. She has a sister who drowned, so lives in only in water, she has a daughter who was killed and a son who never came home.

"I guess you told me all that because you knew what I was crying about." I said. She nodded.

"But I didn't know the facts, all I knew was that you were crying and saying you wanted a knife."

Yeah, well... wait, I never said that out loud! Did I?

"I said that out loud?"

She shock her head.

"You didn't say it in words, you said it in Thoughts. See, how do you think I was able to find you when I did?" I shrugged my shoulders, so she continued, "Your heart was screaming so loudly, and your thoughts were so out of control, that I was able to Hear them."

What?

"You read minds?"

"No, I don't read minds but I can Hear Thoughts that want to be heard. See, when my daughter was in the store, at gun point, she Thought about me and that I was there to help her. I Heard her Thoughts, so I knew that she was in trouble, so I went to the seven eleven. But I was too late... but do you see it now?"

"Yeah, you can only hear what I really want someone to hear."

"Right."

"But how do you do that? I mean, how come it went to you and not someone else?"

"Well, I don't really know but Violet Thought of me, so she Reached me. I don't know how I Heard you, maybe you wanted me or one of my sisters."

Elizabeth, I thought of her. Did she Hear me too? I wonder...

"So, do you feel better?" asked Snow. I nodded.

We sat in silence, but it was a good silence.

"Can I see your other picture?" I asked, quietly.

She nodded and handed it to me. It was a picture of a blond man, a very handsome man, in a black tux and a golden-red haired woman, dressed in all white. The man looked very familiar, but who was it..?

"That is me and my husband, Jim Taylor." said Snow.

O my freaking merlin...

"Taylor is your husband? I thought he was married to McGonagall."

"What!?! Are you kidding? Maria isn't married to Taylor, she is married to someone who doesn't work here, Sam McGonagall. I am surprised you didn't know that we were married. I thought everyone knew that."

"Well, we don't and I can think of a few girls who would kill you if they find out that you are married to their favorite teacher."

She laughed and stood.

"This was fun and interesting, ~~~~ but I have a meeting with the Ministry. Since Dumbledore is dead, they keep making me go to these stupid and pointless meetings. I enjoyed talking with you."

"I did too." I said, smiling. I felt much better. I was already back to my old self, I had a few plans to burn Draco's socks, his hair, his lips, his head, his...

"I must go, please show yourself out." she said then left the room. I glanced at her desk, then sat in her chair. I looked at her pictures some more.

It must of been hard to have two children dead or well, one killed the other gone. I looked at Violet's face, she was smiling at the camera. Her brother was pointing at her, like _this is MY twin sister, the hotty_. Not that a brother would be thinking that...

I then looked at the picture of Snape and Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked like she had just fought a hard war, there was sweat all over her. Her weapons had dried blood on them *cringe* she also looked very, white like she had paper for skin. Not like the Elizabeth I know and respect...

Snape, or as Snow called him 'Silver' only had a sword on his hip. His arm was around Elizabeth and as I looked closer, she was leaning on him like she was hurt. Snape's hair was cut short and it looked a lot like Harry's, only that it wasn't brown and Harry's.

The more I saw Snape and Elizabeth together, the more I noticed that Snape was more, human. I mean, he is human, it's just now he is _nicer_ and not so _I-want-to-make-your-life-hell_ additiue. Yeah, if that makes sense.

I stood to leave, when something shinny caught my eye. I went to the bookshelves and opened the glass door. Inside was a Pensieve in a silver bowl. It was pink and blue and the surface looked like it was made of glitter.

I looked around. The dead Headmasters were sleeping, this could be my chance to see more of Snow's memories. Lucky me I know how to get out of them. I put my hand in it and a warmth went up my arm, then I was pulled into it.

Everything went black, I closed my eyes, I hated this part. Then I felt my feet on solid ground. I opened my eyes.

I was standing in the Great Hall, everyone was talking about their summers and all the fun they had. It must be the first day of school...

Snow was sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking with her friends so I stood behind her, maybe it was an important memory.

"It is time to be Sorted, please sit on the stool and put the hat on your head," said a Professor, it wasn't McGonagall. A line of frighten first years stood in a straight line. They were all short, except for one girl, her hair was red and her skin white has paper... Elizabeth.

I walked towards the front of the Hall and stared at her. Her hair was the same red, her eyes were the same, but her skin, it was so white. Her robes were new and she stood with her arms folded watching the first years being sorted.

Soon, everyone was Sorted except Elizabeth. The Professor walked over to her.

"What is your name?"

"Elizabeth Season." she said. The teacher looked at the list.

"You aren't on my list. Did you receive a letter from us in the mail?"

"I did when I was 11."

The teacher looked at the list again, then at Elizabeth.

"You will have to speak with the Headmaster, then."

They then walked over to Dumbledore, who looked fifty years younger. They talked a while, I couldn't hear what, then Elizabeth went to the stool and put the hat on her head.

She sat there a while, people started to talk. Then Elizabeth giggled and they all stared at her, her face went a little pink. I was about to look at my watch, when the hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table cheered and whistled her over. She sat down, away from everyone one else. She looked at those sitting at the table and her face fell. I looked at the table too, and saw who she was looking at. Professor Snape was sitting not too far away, staring at her...

The room went black. I closed my eyes. I then felt my feet land on more ground. I opened my eyes.

I was on a hill, Snow was hiding behind a tree, looking at something. I stood next to her, to see what she was looking at.

On top of the hill, were Elizabeth and Snape, they were kissing each other with passion. GROSS!!! It never came to my mind that Elizabeth kissed Snape *chills down spin*, very scary thought.

Snape put Elizabeth up into the fence and hugged her, Elizabeth moaned. *twitch* then Elizabeth started to kiss Snape on the neck and he moaned. *twitch twitch* It was very gross to match.

Then Elizabeth started to kiss Snape on the lips and I swear I saw some frenching that should be illegal, it was so GROSS!!! Snape then started to rub her hips and thigh, and Elizabeth was playing with his hair. All in all, I was totally grossed out by this 'love' scene they were having.

I then heard footsteps behind me and I saw Professor Flitwick walk go to Snape and Elizabeth. He yelled at them and Elizabeth got off the fence and she and Snape went towards the village.

Then the darkness came back. Why was Snow spying on Snape and Elizabeth?

I then felt my feet hit the ground, I like to think that, don't I?

I looked around, I was in a dark room or I think it is a room cuz I couldn't see anything. Then a door opened and I saw Taylor put his head in the room.

"You awake?" he whispered.

"Yeah," said a voice, it was cracked.

Taylor turned on the light and I looked around the room. It looked like a normal dormitory, only it was for one person. There was a closet and a desk, oh, yeah, there was a load of books on the walls and on the desk. There was also a single twin sized bed. Shakira was lying in the bed, her eyes were puffy and her face had red all over it.

Taylor walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

"I am so sorry, love." he said as he put his arms around her. Shakira then started to cry, they were silent tears but Taylor was the who could hear them.

"Why wasn't I there in time? I went there the fastest way possible..." said Shakira, she put her face into Taylor's neck. He pulled her closer and slowly rocked her.

"It isn't your fault. You did all you could to stop it."

"But she was so young," whispered Snow.

"I know. Have you heard from Tom yet?"

"No. Jim, I saw him, I saw him kill him. I saw the hate and the pain... My Tom..." she started to cry harder. Jim Taylor continued to rock her and stoke her hair.

"Shakira, what can I do? I can't stand seeing you in so much pain, I want to make you happy." said Jim.

Shakira lifted her head off his chest.

"What are you saying Jim?"

"I want you to be happy, with me."

Shakira looked at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had feelings for me? I always thought you just wanted to be friends?" said Shakira. Jim took her hands and she looked at him.

"I have always loved you, Shakira. It killed me when you married Sam and not me. It tore me apart, but you are now divorced and now the twins, it reminds me that we can't live forever. Shakira, my love, please consider, me has your husband. The one to love you forever. To help you through the pain and to be there for you." He then kissed her hands and looked into her eyes.

I looked at Shakira, knowing she was going to marry, someday.

"Jim, I need time and well, I don't want to be hurt again. Not with you, I would die if we moved to fast."

Jim nodded but you can tell it wasn't what he wanted to hear. Shakira kissed him on the cheek ...

I then was pulled out of the Pensieve. I stared at it, thinking of what it had told me about Elizabeth and Snow. But what was really on my mind was that Snow had spied on Elizabeth when they were students, she could be doing it now. And Elizabeth knows too much to get caught by the Ministry...

* * *

Talk about loooooong, sorry but I had a lot of info that you needed to know for the future story. Sorry you and Draco broke up, I was crushed. You were only dating each other for what, a few days? It is so sad! But everything I write has a purpose, wither I tell you or not. Please rate and msg me! Have an AWESOME day!!!

ps = knowing me the next part of story will have a twist and yeah, I won't give it away. So click on the review box and I will see you all soon, in chapter ten!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

The whole week went by in a flash. Everyone was talking about 'the' break up of ~~~~ and Draco. Some say Draco was cheating with some other girl and ~~~~ found out. Others thought it was the other way around. But my personal favorite, was that ~~~~ was snogging with Draco, when she hit her head and went insane. Yeah, some Slytherin girl made up that one. Anyway, ~~~~ was having the hardest time getting over Draco.

I was sitting in the back of the classroom, waiting for the bell to ring, when Hermione passed me a note. I opened it under my desk and stared at the handwriting.

_Meet me at the Owl's Tower at 12, midnight. DON'T BE LATE!!! _

I looked at Hermione, hoping to ask why, when the bell rang. I then had chase her, to ask.

"Oh, it's not from me. Some girl gave it to me at breakfast, I didn't even open it."

I looked back at the note. I didn't recognize the hand writing. I hope this is not from Harry, I would kill him...

"Hey you coming?" asked Hermione, I nodded and we went into the Great Hall for lunch.

*****

At 11:30, I left the Gryffindor common room and headed to the Owl's Tower. I was tip toeing as quietly as I could. Lucky for me, I didn't see Filch or that stupid cat of his, Mrs. Norris.

I opened the doors to the Owl's Tower and slipped in. The Tower was empty except for a few owls. The rest must be hunting for food...

The door behind me opened and I turned to see who this mystery person was. I froze. That low son of a ...

Draco walked over to me and I stepped away from him. He didn't seem to notice.

"Elizabeth should be here soon. He is having a meeting tonight and we have to be there. We need to tell him of what is happening with Potter and I think that our mission is done."

That soon? Really? What a waste of my time. I mean, I came here thinking that I was doing something important but nothing happened. I hate this...

"~~~~ there is something I want to tell you-" said Draco. I looked away from him and I could feel his eyes on me. I hate him so much right now, and I will forever.

The door opened and Elizabeth walked in. She looked at us and nodded her head. Ok... so is that suppose to mean something?

"He will be here soon to get us." she said, she looked nervous. Very nervous. Why there a problem with the mission? Did she NOT want to see Voldemort? Why was she pacing?

"Freaking A! Can you stop doing that?" I said. I didn't care if she was a teacher, she was making me nervous.

She stopped pacing but she kept looking around. That was starting to bug me too, I was about to ask her what was making her so nervous, when I heard a tap tap on the wall.

Elizabeth tap three times and then Snape come in through the glass-less window. He had a few broomsticks under his arm. He gave them to me and Draco. I guess we get to fly...

Elizabeth then stood very close to Snape and whispered into his ear. He nodded a few times, then he put his hand to her elbow and squeezed it.

"I am sure it will be ok, love." he said.

Ok, I still am grossed out(!!!!!!!) from what I saw in the Pensieve and yeah, how could she _kiss_ Snape??? That is so gross!!! But he has a nickname for her and well, that is just as GROSS!!! Gosh, there should be a law against beautiful people marrying, ugly people.

"Aren't we supposed to be going some where?" I said, with a lot of anger. This little 'affection' scene was starting to really bug me. Snape gave me one of his evil stares. Then he went to the window and out. Elizabeth followed, so did Draco. And guess what!!!! I followed them, big shocker!

Ok, outside there was a ledge and Snape had a broomstick leaning against the wall. It must have been the one he used to get here. It was kind of cold out here cuz I am only wearing my pj's and a tee shirt.

"Um, there are only three brooms here and there are four of us." I said, noticing the problem. Snape ignored me and mounted his broom. I then watched as Elizabeth climbed on, behind him. Oh how cute, the happy married couple sharing the same broom stick...*pukes*...

I mounted my broom and waited for Snape to tell us to go.

He pulled out his wand, and said, "We will have to use an invisibility spell, so that Snow or the other teachers can't see us."

He then pointed his wand at Elizabeth, who then disappeared then at his broom and himself. He then did the same to Draco and his broom. Then to me and my broom.

Then he said, "NOW!" and we kicked off the ledge and into the air. This was going to be fun, trying to follow Snape when I couldn't see him. Yeah this was a great plan...

"Draco and ~~~~, we are going to be meeting at my home. Draco you know where it is, so help ~~~~. Elizabeth and I will meet you there. Remember the spell will wear off in an hour or so, so don't waste time."

Then I knew that they had left us. Ok... this is scary. I looked around and yeah, I don't know why. I couldn't see draco.

"Um, Malfoy, where are you?" I asked, to the sky.

"Over here." he said to my right.

"So... how are we going to do this?"

"Well, I was thinking I could toss you a rope and you tie it to your broom and that way we don't lose each other."

"Ok, give me a rope." I said.

All of the sudden there was a rope flying towards me. I grabbed it and tied it to my broom. Then the rope started to shorten and I knew Draco was about a yard away from me.

"Ok, follow me and we will be there soon." said Draco, then the rope tugged and we were off. We rode in silence and I stared at the ground beneath me. Mostly it was fields, then it changed to a small village then a big field. Then it was water.

"~~~~, I want to talk to you." said Draco.

"I don't." I said. I looked straight in front of me, hoping it was his back.

"Come on, I have something important to tell you-"

"And I told you something important and you stopped talking!" I yelled back at him.

"What did you want me to say?"

"I don't know, but something. Freaking a, Malfoy, a girls tells you that she loves you and you can't say it back? What do you think I wanted you to say? Are you that clueless?"

There was a sharp tug on the rope and I knew he was mad. Good, I hope I break his stupid lame a-

"You want to hear what I was trying to tell you?" he said.

"NO!" I shouted.

Then the rope disappeared, great. I stopped in midair and looked around. I was still over water and had no clue where I was. I then felted very scared, the jerk!

"Now will you shut your mouth and listen?"

I didn't answer, I didn't want him to know where I was.

"~~~~, it wasn't my fault. See Mother told me to break off the relationship with you and-"

"You are such a freaking lair! If she did you would have never taken me to that village or kissed me the way you did, you idiot! Not to mention that you don't tell someone you 'want them', when you are planing to break their heart!"

I had tears in my eyes and I felted like killing him. Or something to get rid of him.

I heard him sigh. Big baby...

Then there was the rope again, I caught it and then we were moving again. I didn't talk to Draco and he didn't talk to me.

We soon were at a small, clean little village. The rope then turned down and I followed it. We landed in the middle of the road. There were no lights on and the moon shone bright.

I could see Draco's shadow and I was sure he could see mine. He then started to walk towards a house that had a nice looking lawn and a few rose bushes out front.

He knocked three times on the door, paused, then knocked two more times. The door opened and we walked in. I put my broom next to the door and look around.

The room we had entered looked like a normal family room, that lead off to a hall and a kitchen. Snape was sitting in a chair, looking at a book. Elizabeth was behind us.

"I hope you made it ok." she said.

"Has fair as rain." said Draco.

"What is that supposed to-" I said, part of it anyway.

Elizabeth then pointed her wand at me and I knew that she had removed the invisibility spell, she then did the same to Draco.

She waved for us to sit and I sat down, far away from Draco. Snape closed his book as Elizabeth sat down next to him. He then put his arm around her and looked at the clock.

"He should be here soon." he said.

I glanced at the door, waiting for it to open, it didn't, so I looked at the ground. I wished that I wore my uniform or something besides my pj's. I mean, I am wearing silky pink pj's and a white shirt!!! not something I want Voldemort to see me in.

I then heard the door open. Voldemort walked in. He was wearing a long over coat and black robes.

"Lets go into the kitchen, I am starved." he crackled.

Elizabeth stood and took his coat and then went into the kitchen. We all got up to followed Voldemort to the kitchen.

We all watched Elizabeth has she made fried eggs, sausage, bacon and toast. It was Voldemort's favorite breakfast foods of course.

He nodded when Elizabeth put the plate in front of him. He then, inhaled his food so yeah, the plate was clean. (When I say 'inhaled his food' I mean he eat is really fast. So don't msg me that He doesn't eat through his nose cuz I know that).

He then looked at us and smiled. He looked so scary when he smiled it sent chills down my spine.

"The Ministry is starting to figure out that Elizabeth here, is married to you Snape. I might be forced to pull her out. Also has Snow been slipped anything to you, Elizabeth?"

"No, but she has avoided me so far. I think she is trying to hind something from me. I will try to get it out of Maria, if I can. Snow tells her almost everything, at least now she does." said Elizabeth. Voldemort nodded his head, then he looked at me.

"So you were able to get Potter to school, good job. What made him go?"

I gulped. Um...

"I had to trick him into thinking that I liked him and so I pretty much had to date him."

Voldemort grinned.

"I am sure you _loved _that." he said with sarcasm. My gave him my _yeah-right_ face. He chuckled.

"And I trust you are doing your job, Malfoy."

Draco nodded. Voldemort then turned to Snape.

"Elizabeth will leave the school at the end of a few months. ~~~~ might go with her, the same of Draco. Depending on what happens in that time. I want you to make sure one of our people takes her place. One who has no connections."

Snape nodded.

"Elizabeth, I want you to ask her sister for a farewell party. Lots of music and dark lights for the students."

"What will be my reason for leaving Hogwarts?" asked Elizabeth.

Voldemort smiled.

"You are pregnant. Isn't that good enough?"

I glanced at Elizabeth, her head was down. Snape however was keeping a blank expression.

Elizabeth was pregnant!!! And I thought her kissing Snape was gross, *fingers twitch* They had... gross!!! G R O S S ! ! ! ! ! ! ! That is so wrong! Snape and Elizabeth had .... I can't even think about it, it is so gross!!

"It is alright that you didn't tell me, Elizabeth, I know how much you and your husband love to serve me."

Elizabeth raised her head and looked straight in front of her. Voldemort looked at Snape.

"You are doing your job?" Snape nodded. Voldemort smiled, his thin lips cracked and long.

"Then this meetings is over. Elizabeth, please take ~~~~ and Malfoy back to school."

Elizabeth nodded and stood. Draco and I stood and followed her to the front door. I grabbed the broom that I had used earlier and went out side, where Elizabeth did that invisibility spell. We then went back to the castle. This time Elizabeth had a pale light on the end of her broom, so I could see her.

*****

I was in the Library when Draco sat next to me. I pretended that I didn't see him.

"~~~~, I want to tell you something." he said.

I continued to read my book.

It had been almost a three months since our meetings with Voldemort. Elizabeth had already told Snow that was she going to have to leave the school and there was a dance in her honor. Talk about fun! A dance, Hermione had bought a dress and Harry got a tux just for her. I thought that was so cute! Harry was totally into Hermione now and yeah, you never saw one without the other. It was crazy!

"I am waiting for you to answer me." said Draco.

I turned to the next page.

"Fine! Be a jerk, ~~~~. I want to talk about what happened and you think your history book is more interesting!"

"It's not history, it is potions, dumb git." I said.

"Well, I am going to talk anyway. I told you the truth when I said my Mother told me to break up with you and you were right, I should never had kissed you like that if I was going to break up with you, I was stupid for doing that. But here is the letter that my mom sent me. Well anyway, I want you to have it. I really miss you ~~~~."

I didn't look up.

Draco put the letter on my book and left me with it.

I made sure he was far away before I opened it. This is what was inside...

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I left you hanging again, but I had writer's block all of the sudden and it was already 12 pages(in word) and yeah, I work too hard for you people. This story is NOT a piece of cake, though it may seem like it. I try very hard to make it interesting and not predicable.

* * *

I opened the letter and read:

Draco,

I am sorry to say that you have to break up with ~~~~. Your Father has asked that I tell you this. For some reason he didn't like it when I told him you were dating her, even if it was to keep Potter at school.

Break up with her, now. If you don't I will be forced to tell him. But he doesn't know I am telling you this, so BURN THIS NOTE AFTER YOU READ IT! It will make bad things happen if it falls into the wrong hands.

Narcissa

At the bottom of the letter Draco wrote:

I love you ~~~~ with all my heart. That is why I did what my Mother told me to do. Other wise I would still be with you.

Draco

I closed the letter and put it in the trash can. Then I set fire on it.

Narcissa was trying to save us from something Mr. Malfoy was thinking. If he know that we knew this, he would kill us.

So that was why Draco broke my heart. And couldn't say I love you...

I need to talk to him...

*****

It was dinner time and I was waiting for Draco to come in. I had it all played out in my head.

Draco came in and sat down at the Slytherin table. Right where I wanted him to, next to some pretty girl. I walked over to where he was sitting and pulled him up, so he was standing.

Draco had a surprised look in his eye. I crossed my arms.

"What the freak do you think you are doing? Do you think you can sit by just any girl? Cuz I am the only girl you can sit with or well, I might blew up a few pretty faces do they aren't next to my man."

Draco smiled and I slapped him on the face. Sorry, I had to get some of my own back.

I then took his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. They were full of pain and want.

Just like they should be.

I then kissed him on the lips, making everyone in the Hall start to whistle. I then put my hands around his neck as he put his arms around me. I kissed him harder and then pulled him over to my table to have dinner. A few of the teachers gave me a disapproving look, but like I cared. I had my man back. And it felt great!

*****

Draco and I were in the Library doing homework when I saw Harry and Hermione, their faces locked on each others. I nudged Draco and he looked at them too. We started to whisper laugh (remember we are in a library) and watched them.

Harry was literally touching Hermione everywhere. On her hips, arms, legs even her chest. Yeah, he was acting like a greedy dog and poor Hermione was moaning and enjoying it all. She was only playing with his hair and yeah, it looked very funny. I mean, harry was all over her and Hermione was controlling herself and yeah, it looked very funny. Anyway, they were kissing each other's heads off and right next to them was, the Librarian. And she didn't look all that happy.

"What do you think you are doing?" she snapped. Hermione went red and Harry got off her, his face flushed. They grabbed their books and ran from the Library.

Now Draco and I were laughing our heads off and she gave us a glare. So we silence our laughter till she was gone.

"Man, that was hilarious. Poor Hermione, even for a Mudblood, she has one of the greedy-est boy friend in the world."

"Yeah, she does. But I think he does like her now. And don't call her a Mudblood, ok?"

"OK, ~~~~, sorry. I won't do it again." said Draco, starting to write his essay. I smiled and put my hand on the back of his neck. He stopped writing and looked at me.

"You know that is very distracting?" I nodded as I twirled his hair on my finger. He smiled and pulled me close. I touched his nose with mine and closed my eyes.

"I need to finish this," whispered Draco. I nodded and looked down at my own homework. I had started to work on my Charms homework, when I felt a hand on my thigh. I glanced at Draco, who pretended that it wasn't him. I smiled and thought I would tease him back.

I put my hand on his and moved it up my thigh. He pulled his hand away and I giggle. He smiled at me.

"You are naughty." he said.

"So are you." I said.

"True," he smiled, making me want to kiss him. But I didn't, we had homework to do.

At dinner, we sat at the Slytherin table. Turns out not many people at the Gryffindor table like having him there, so we sit with the Slytherins, who really don't care.

I was sharing my ice cream with Draco, when Snow stood up to talk. The Hall went silent.

"Sorry but I have a few announcements to tell you all. One, Filch has a new list of no no's posted in the corridors and asks that you all read them. Two, our fare well party for Professor Snape will be this Friday, which is tomorrow. You are asked to wear dressy robes, and it is totally up to you if you want to go or not. Three, I have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her name in Sabrina Lupin." A woman with blond hair, that had a orange strike in it, stood and nodded to the Hall. Everyone clapped and cheered. Elizabeth was a hard teacher and yeah, she was married to Snape. He was evil *wink*

Also everyone thought she was crazy and stuff like that, they made it all up of course but Elizabeth didn't seem to care. She was nice to everyone until they criticized her husband, then she was pure evil towards them. No one could say that Elizabeth didn't like her husband and his reputation. Cuz she was totally defending it 24/7 and yeah, he was her husband...

Snow waited till the Hall quieted down before she continued.

"I also want you all to note that Hogwarts will be open for students to stay during the holidays. I only ask that you sign up now, some we know who will be staying. There will be a sin up in each House. Thank you."

She sat down and everyone started to talk again. I turned to Draco and asked if he was staying for the holidays.

"No, my mother wants me home and yeah, we are having guests and stuff."

I figured that guest was his dad but yeah...

"I am staying. I hate going home for the holidays. My Mom goes crazy and yeah, I really don't want to be there."

"Maybe you can stay with us, I am sure my Mom wouldn't mind at all."

"Um, she might."

Remember, she told him to break up with me. Draco gave me a puzzled look, then he frowned.

"Oh yeah, the letter."

"Yeah." I said, putting my hand on his.

"But we can still keep in touch and yeah, write each other." I said. Draco nodded, the frown still on his face.

"But it won't be the same as seeing you." he said. I nodded.

Everyone was leaving the Hall now, so Draco and I also left to go to bed.

*****

I was getting ready for Elizabeth's fare well, when I heard some girls talking in the hall.

"Yeah, and that's why she is leaving." said one of the girls.

"Really? So she wasn't fired?" asked the other.

"No, I heard from my Aunt Lucy, that Professor Snape was really leaving because they found her husband. So, they are going to arrest him and yeah, Snape is going into hiding. And since Snape is married to Snape, she will be going with him."

"Then why don't they just arrest him? I mean, why wait?"

"I don't know. All I know was that someone saw Snape walking on a street and he then followed him home and yeah."

"It sound a little fishy, cuz Snape would know if someone was following him. Was the guy sure it was Snape?"

"Of course he was sure, he followed him didn't he? Gosh, you are so slow sometimes."

"Ha ha, that was so funny. But serious, why would they tell us, months ahead that Snape was leaving, if she was going to flew with her husband? It makes no sense."

"Yeah, well... I don't know. All I know is what my Aunt Lucy told me..."

I heard them walk away. I smiled. They thought Elizabeth was fleeing with her husband? Was it that hard to believe that she was pregnant? Well yeah, it is hard to believe... *chills down spin*... it is still creeping me out. She slept with... *puke*

I finished doing my hair and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a white halter dress, that went down to my knees. It had a black bow at the top. Simple and cute. My hair was in a fancy bun thing on my head. I then went down to the Great Hall.

Draco wasn't there yet so I looked around. There were actually a lot of students here, from all Houses. I even saw Harry and Hermione in the corner. It was pretty crowded. The walls were black and green (House colors), there was a cookie table and there was a DJ. No one told me this was a party...

"Hey, ~~~~." I turned and saw Draco. He was wearing a black suit, the same one he wore at the big dinner at his house. I hugged him and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Did you know this was a dance party?" I asked. He shook his head, then I saw Elizabeth. She was wearing a green spaghetti-strap dress, that went to her knees and had black lace underneath. It was a very pretty dress.

And guess who was standing next to her?

The one and only, Severus Snape.

He was wearing a nice suit and a tie that went well with Elizabeth's dress. O, how cute...

A lot of people were staring at them, most of them where students. Funny thing, they don't even know Snape killed Dumbledore cuz the Ministry of Magic didn't want then to know. But they did know something was up cuz everyone was talking about Snape. I think it is very funny, they are standing next to a murder and they didn't even know that.

I then saw Snow approach Elizabeth and Snape. They talked for a few minutes then Snow turned to the crowd. Everyone went silent.

"Thank you for all coming. We will be starting the dance in a few minutes. I just wanted to let you all know that there is a cookie table so go over there. There are some great looking treats over there. Also, we must ask you all to use proper dance edict. In the past, students would forget that they are still at school. So please remember that, I don't want to have to kick you or your friends out. Thank you."

Then the music started to play. Everyone started to go to the dance floor. I turned to Draco and he smiled, as he pulled me to the dance floor.

We were dancing to a song by Maroon5, when I saw Elizabeth and Snape coming onto the dance floor. I nudged Draco to look.

Elizabeth started to dance and Snape watched her for a few minutes. Then he started to dance in step with her!!!!! I NEVER EVER would of thought that Snape could DANCE, but there he was!!!! In step and everything!!! I mean he wasn't acting weird or anything, he was dancing like the rest of us!!! o my freaking merlin!!!

I decided not to stare at them the whole night, so I turned my attention back to Draco. Soon after, we were grinding like crazy. I swear, omfm, my mother would of totally freaked out if she saw us. We were totally in it and yeah, it was awesome.

When the first slow song started to play, Draco pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hands on the back of his head and rested my head on his shoulder. I looked around at the other couples. Harry and Hermione were so close, well, they could of been, um, doing stuff.

Elizabeth and Snape were also slow dancing. Snape had his arms around Elizabeth's waist and he was whispering in her ear. Elizabeth had her eye's closed but she was smiling like crazy.

When I was starting to feel sick of watching them, I saw Snow and Taylor. Professor Taylor had one hand on the small of her back and his other in her hand. Snow was smiling and had her hand on his shoulder. They were staring in each others faces and just smiled. It was cute, for a married couple, I mean...

I then put my face in Draco's neck. He shifted his shoulder and I looked up. He lightly kissed me on the lips and I smiled. He then pulled me even closer and we continued to dance.

Then a song by Coldplay started and Draco and I started to dance, then grind. It was all good. At one point Draco had his hands on my rear, while we were dancing and yeah, it was awesome!

_Um, yeah, shall we move on? NO!!! Sorry but yeah, we are dancing with DRACO!!! And yeah, that was what we always wanted, right? Who cares, lets skip this paragraph..._

Jewel started to play, so Draco and I went over to the cookie table. I was putting a cookie in my mouth when Snow came over to the table, Taylor was right behind her. She smiled at me and handed Taylor a napkin.

""Are you two having a good time?"" she asked. I nodded my head and Draco muttered an ok.

Taylor smiled as he chewed his brownie.

"You sure, because I would have swore that I saw some great moves coming from you Draco. I mean, how many people can hold on to their girl and almost sit on the dance floor?"

Draco went red and I had to hold in my laughter. Snow smiled and took Taylor's arm.

"Like you are one to talk, Mister-I-Like-to-Step-on-Your-Toes. My feet are killing me." Taylor dropped his head and Draco and I started to laugh. Snow winked at me then pulled Taylor back to the dance floor.

"They are such a cute couple." I said. Draco gave me an odd look.

"Couple? When did _they_ become a couple? I thought they were just good friends." said Draco.

"Well, when I went to Snow's office after... I went to talk to her about some things and she mentioned that she was married to Taylor. She has a picture of him on her desk." I sipped my punch.

Omf merlin, I almost told him about my melt down! That was so close, good thing I caught myself...

"Really? Well, did you tell Him about this?" asked Draco.

O my... I didn't tell Voldemort!!! I was planing to, but yeah, we saw him for two seconds and yeah. I got to tell him! And that Snow was spying on Elizabeth when they were students and that she might be right now. At least Elizabeth is leaving soon...

I put my cup in the trash and pulled Draco back onto the dance floor. We started to dance and then the song changed to one of the Killers. I giggled as Draco pulled me close and we continued to dance.

We were dangerously close, like Harry and Hermione close, when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and a black mist started to fill the room.

I screamed and threw my arms around Draco, who had grabbed my hips. I closed my eye as the mist come over us and I felt my body go cold...

_**...A man stood in a study, I was sitting in a chair...**_

**'_...You will never be like one of us, you are a reject. You shall die from the hands of your father, for he thinks you are trash..."_**

_**... a dark room, full of nothing-ness but a window...**_

**'_...there was a high pitched scream and a girl, with black hair, fell to the floor. Her life all over...'_**

_**...a women, and a girl, standing on a cliff...**_

**'..._he will never love you back...'_**

I could see my Father, myself and a woman, all inside my head. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't control my body any more. I couldn't feel my arms around Draco or his arms around me...

"Nashalow!" someone screamed and I felt in cold go away. I felt my arms and Draco's arms around my waist. I opened my eyes...

And saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I never really saw them in their masks and well, I was pretty freaked out. I moved closer to Draco.

Snow was standing with her wand out, her face was that of a warrior. She knew how to fight...

Why am I thinking that? Then I remembered what day it was, today was the day that Dumbledore killed Grindelwald, the Dark Wizard. And Voldemort was there, so was Elizabeth and Snape. I turned to see Elizabeth, standing next to Snape. They were not standing with Voldemort... they were standing next to Snow. Just a foot or two behind her. Snape then put his hand in his suit coat to where his wand would be...

My heart stopped. He couldn't kill her. Snow has been though so much in her life, to be betrayed by her brother-in-law. I could not let him hurt her even if it was for Voldemort. No more people were going to die...

I let go of Draco and walked towards Snow and where Snape was standing. They were about half of the hall away from me but I continued to walk towards them. As I was, Voldemort spoke.

"I see Hogwarts hasn't changed at all. I sure do like dances, it seems like last time I was here, there was a dance going on." he grinned at Snow.

"You where in your sixth year then, but you graduated early, I hear. And you are now the Headmistress of Hogwarts, my home." evil reeked every word coming out of his mouth. And I felt sick hearing him, the man I wanted to serve but now he was going to kill Snow and I didn't like that.

"And I have you to thank," said Snow. "I never would have agreed to this job if I didn't think you would show up. You see, Voldemort, you are not the only person who can make plans and try them out. We all do but this time I had the plan."

"And what would that be?" Voldemort said, his face calm. Like he had already won...

I continued to walk, half way there...

Snow smiled.

"Do you really want to know. Because I would prefer that we discus this without a room full of students. Why don't we have them all go to bed and we have a nice little chat and talk this over."

Voldemort then started to laugh and so did the Death Eaters around him, like robots.

"Just like that? Where is the fun? Where is the bloodshed? How can you expect me to do something like that? I am a man of action and pain. I kill and talk later."

Snow nodded and then raised her arms. I thought she was going to curse Voldemort but when her hands went down, everyone in the room was gone. the DJ, the cookie table even the teachers.

I looked around. Draco was still here and gave me a questioning look. I then turned back to Snow and Voldemort. He was pacing in a circle.

"Your family has a bad habit of doing that and I really do hate it. Ancient magic and the Old ways. I thought this would be a challenge."

Snow only smiled and it was a little creepy cuz it was like Voldemort 's smile and yeah it was kind of freaky...

"I would like to know how you got on campus, Voldemort, did you have inside help?" asked Snow, sitting down on the ground.

Um, that was kind of stupid cuz it is hard to protect one's self while on the ground. Easy target...

"Well, I am full of mysteries." said Voldemort.

_Ok, that was way out of character, for Voldemort I mean..._

"Now where did I hear that before?" said Snow, putting her head on her fist. "If I really right, Thomas Riddle, a student here many years ago, that was his favorite quote. He got it from his Grandmother, Ishtar Seasons."

O MY FREAKING MERLIN!!!

_O my freaking merlin!_

Voldemort was related to Ishtar, that means he is also related to...

O MY FREAKING MERLIN!!!!

_WHAT A TWIST!!!!_

_*lowers volume* Daydreamer, my gosh you are so twisted! Why are you doing this?!?!?! (me: I have a end before a beginning) ok..? but back to story..._

My mouth dropped open and I stared at Snow. She was related to Voldemort! Elizabeth was _related_ to Voldemort! O my freaking merlin...

"And that boy is dead and soon will his whole family." snapped Voldemort.

He nodded his head and Snape stepped forward. I screamed. Snow turned and stared at the wand he had out. The wand he had pointed at...

Voldemort?

_O MY FREAKING, FREAKING(!!!!!!!)MERLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_DAYDREAMER!!! GET YOUR REAR OVER HERE! NOW!!! (me: I am not deaf you know, I can hear you fine) what the funk do you think you are doing? (Me: I am slaving away writing a story that you keep butting into, so please shut up and leave me ALONE! *walks back to her laptop*) o my freaking merlin..._

I stared at Snape. He was staring straight at Voldemort, who was looking at his wand.

"What is this Snape? Are you going to kill me?" said Voldemort, a evil smile on his lips. Snape shook his head.

"No, I am not a killer."

"But I am." said a voice behind Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

There in the front entrance to the Great Hall wearing purple robes, was Dumbledore, in the flesh.

_FREAKING A!!!!!!_

_DAYDREAMER!!!!!! (me: *puts cotton in ears*)_

_o my freaking merlin..._

Voldemort 's smile left his face as he stared at the one man who he is scared of. His went pale, if that was possible...

Dumbledore walked through him and his men and stood by Snow. Voldemort looked from Snow to Dumbledore. He was probably trying to think who was the bigger threat...

"Does this look familiar?" said Elizabeth, stepping next to Snape. Her wand was in her hand.

"This time you won't get away, Tom." she whispered. Voldemort smiled then laughed.

"I see, I see it now. You never were my servant, Liz, I know that now. But Snape, you killed Dumbledore..."

Snape shook his head.

"Even you should know that there are potions that can save your life." he

said, gripping his wand. "Besides, I told you I thought killing him was a mistake."

Voldemort frowned.

"But you hated him." he muttered. Snape smiled.

"I got over it and learned it wasn't him I hated but you. You hurt many people and Lizzy. I knew you were different, the day I saw you in your mother's arms."

ok... this is a lot of info for one settings. ~~~~ looked at Voldemort, I was so confused...

Voldemort glanced at Snow and she stared him in the eyes.

"You never did come home." she said.

"I didn't have a home. My father put me in an orphanage and left me, after he killed my mother."

Snow shook her head.

"He never killed me, Thomas, he only killed Violet." she whispered.

* * *

Yeah, just a reminder that italics are thing you can skip - not much of them are important to the sotry - they are simply for fun! The one in bold though, that was somewhat important to the story though...


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you all like what is happening and yeah, enjoy learning the rest of the story! *hands out glow sticks* they can be your 'wand'. Isn't this fun! Lol...

* * *

We left off with:

Voldemort glanced at Snow and she stared him in the eyes.

"You never did come home." she said.

"I didn't have a home. My father put me in an orphanage and left me, after he killed my mother."

Snow shook her head.

"He never killed me, Thomas, he only killed Violet." she whispered.

*****

Voldemort stared at Snow. His eyes looked strange, like they were full of... pain...

Snow stepped toward Voldemort.

"You can still come home." she said. He shook his head.

"No, it is too late for your Thomas, for he died a long time ago. I am Lord Voldemort, my father hated me and killed me. He destroyed my mother and made her pay, he killed her."

"Thomas, Tom was a Muggle, he didn't understand what our world was like and he didn't want to. That is why I left with you and Violet, because I knew he would never understand."

"He understands now, I made sure he did when I killed him and my so-called grandparents. I made them pay for killing me."

Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Tom, your twin's death was a accident, no matter what story you made up. You tried to save her and failed. You lost control and killed her shooter, you were not yourself."

"I am now." said Voldemort rasing his wand. In a flash, Snow had a Shield up and blocking his Death curse. Then everyone started throwing spells and curses every where. I had to use a Shield myself cuz one of the Death Eaters kept throwing curses at me...

Draco then froze the guy with a flick of his wand, I guess he didn't know the Shield spell.

I ran over to Draco when there was a loud BOOM. I turned and saw Snow, Dumbledore, and Voldemort fighting in the corridor. I started to run towards them, I had no idea why but I did.

Then out of the blue, Snape grabbed me and a blast of blue flame went right next to where I had been. I was shocked, Snape had saved my life, when he stood and ran towards Voldemort too.

I got up and saw Draco running there too. So I ran to the doors of the Hall. I was almost there, when I heard a crack and knew that the ceiling to the Great Hall was about to come coming down.

I screamed as it started to fall in. I wasn't at the doors yet. I then felted a hand grab mine and I was pulled/dragged by Elizabeth, out of the Hall. We had just left the doors when the ceiling crashed into the ground and the door was sealed.

I looked at Elizabeth, she had blood all over herself. She was standing against the wall and Snape went over to her. I felted Draco brush dust off me but I wasn't paying him any attention.

Voldemort was dueling with Snow and Dumbledore.

They were throwing some very dangerous spells at each other and they all barely got away from each one.

"Stay here." said Snape to Elizabeth. She shock her head.

"No, Silver you can't-"

'Silver' kissed her on the mouth and she stopped talking. He then looked her in the eyes.

"I will be right back, I promise." he said, touching her hair. From where I was standing I could see tears on her cheeks.

Then Snape ran towards Voldemort, leaving his wand next to Elizabeth.

Um, that was stupid of him. Should we give it to him?

*Snape POV*

this is my chance.

I set my wand next to Elizabeth and ran towards Tom. I was going to finish this.

Snape caught Tom off guard and tackled him to the ground, knocking his wand out of the way.

Snape then punched Tom in the face and over and over again.

"I am no longer a student, I can beat you now..."

They then started to roll around on the floor. Tom was punching Snape in the ribs as Snape punched him in the head. They soon were covered in blood and getting tired.

Snow and Dumbledore were watching them struggle. Snow picked up Tom's wand and put it in her pocket.

I punched him in the ribs and I heard them crack. I then started to punch him in the head. During this time, Tom had gotten hold of Snape's arm and SNAP!

"SILVER!?!" yelled Elizabeth.

I yelled in pain. He broke my arm! Even with the pain, I punched him even harder. I was about to hit his head into the floor when I saw Elizabeth.

She was standing, a wand in her hand, pointed at Tom.

I got off Tom and Tom stood up, his hands in the air. Elizabeth continued to point her wand at him. She didn't blink...

"Elizabeth? It's ok." I said.

She continued to point her wand at Tom. Snow walked over and put her hand on Elizabeth's. They didn't speak, for they didn't need to. Being triplets, they knew each other's thoughts. Elizabeth lowered her wand and Snow pointed her wand at Tom.

*Snow POV*

I pointed my wand at him. I was ready to kill him.

My son. I was going to kill my son. I shook my head. He wasn't my Tom, this was a cold-blooded murder. Not my sweet, quiet Tom. Who would never hurt anyone.

I was about to say the words, when Tom's eyes went wide, then he fell to his knees. Then he fell on his face, like a dead man.

I looked up and saw Dumbledore, lowering his wand.

I looked down at Tom's back and saw were Dumbledore had hit him with the death spell, there was blood spilling out if his back.

I kneed down next to Tom and turned him over. His hair went black as his eyes went blue. And his skin went a peach color.

"What the?" said ~~~~. She was standing next to Tom's body.

I put my hand at Tom's neck and found the Time piece (like the one Hermione had in the third book that j k rowling wrote). Just like I thought...

"~~~~, Tom went into my past and joined Grindelwald to learn Dark magic and spells to torture. When he was Voldemort, he looked old and bald because too much time in the Past makes you age faster. He is only 32 in our time."

I put my hand in his hair. Lord Voldemort was dead and lying in his place was Thomas Riddle, Shakira Snow's first born.

*Normal POV*

O my freaking merlin...

They killed Voldemort. They KILLED him. They killed the great Lord! They KILLED LORD VOLDEMORT! And his mother is Snow! Talk about weird!

How did Dumbledore kill him? I turned to Dumbledore, who was staring at the ground.

"How could you, kill him." I asked quietly. Dumbledore looked up and I saw that his eyes were dull.

"Just like Grindelwald, Voldemort hasn't been doing his own killing. He was slow and his spells weak. I just had to bid my time, wait for the right moment."

Ok... I looked at Snow, her hand was stroking Voldemort's young face. She had tears in her eyes and was singing under her breath. It was then that I noticed that His eyes were open. They were blue, like Snow's and his black hair, was like Maria's. His skin, like his Aunt Elizabeth.

Did she know? Did she know that Voldemort was her nephew?

I glanced at Elizabeth. She pale and the blood on her was starting to dry. That was kind of gross, she then sat down on the floor near Snow.

Snape was staring at his arm, cradling it. O my gosh! It was broken!

"Snape your arm! It's broken!" I said.

Everyone looked at him and then Snow pointed her wand at his arm and flicked it. His bone in his arm then moved back to it's normal position and the bleeding stopped. His arm was healed.

"Thank you, Shakira." he said, flexing his fingers. She nodded and looked down at her son again.

The corridor was silent and I felt very weird standing with a dead person on the floor. I saw Draco sit on the floor, next to the wall. I went over to him and took his hand.

"You ok?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"I saw Father, ~~~~. He was the one throwing those curses at you. And now he is dead under the rubble."

I gulped and put my arms around Draco. He then started to cry and I slow rocked him. After a while he stop but I continued to hold him.

I then heard foot steps echoing in the corridor. I looked up and saw Taylor running towards us. He stopped when he saw Snow, the blood all over her and a dead Tom in her arms.

He slowly walked over to her and put his hand on her arm. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. She had lost him, again. She then started to sing again but this time Elizabeth was singing softly too.

It was kind of odd to watch. I mean, they were sing over a dead man's body. I then saw McGonagall come towards Snow. He eyes were filled with tears as she sat down and took Snow's hand.

Elizabeth then took Snow's left hand and they closed their eyes at the exact same time. Wow, talk about freaky ness.

Then Elizabeth and McGonagall each took one of Tom's hands. They then singed their song a little louder. Then it was easy to hear their words.

Through the circle of the moon, though rising of the sun

we be together soon, our star has just begun

time will bring us near, I will never be to far

don't you fear

I will always be were you are

you can dry my tears but you can never stop the pain inside

where ever I go, I know the road will lead back to you

it doesn't have to end today

we see the same stars

we don't say good bye

it doesn't have to end today

though we may have been apart, we can never say good bye

cuz if you say that word, we wont survive.

Don't turn away

it doesn't have to end today

just close your eyes and we are where you are

cuz we will love you till the end of time...

Ok, it was a weird song and yeah, then some strange things started to happen.

A light came out of them. Shakira's was pink, McGonagall's was yellow and Elizabeth's was green. Then the light went over Tom and then into his body. Then his body started to heal and his eyes closed.

Then his body started, to um, become younger. In less then a minute, Tom was a baby boy.

This was starting to freak me out!

Then his chest started to move and I screamed. The Triplets open their eyes and looked down at Tom. His eyes were open and he stared at Snow, then he blinked.

Then he smiled and stretched his little hands at her. She smiled and cradled her son making him laugh.

Then she stood and walked over to Taylor. She put him in his arms smiling.

"He will never remember his past. He will not remember all that he has done but he will be able to start over. This time without Violet to be with him."

Taylor nodded and they walked away, taking Tom with them.

O my freaking merlin!

Can I even tell you what I am thinking!?! o my freaking merlin! I so can not!

I looked at Draco, who was smiling. I raised my brow at him.

"It is over. I no longer have to prove myself to him." said Draco. I nodded.

He was right. I didn't care about Voldemort anymore and it makes me wonder, was I ever a faithful follower. Cuz to many times I though this was all crap and yeah, I am my own person so I should only follow me.

I smiled at Draco and he hugged me. Life is wonderful...

Elizabeth went to sat next to Snape and he put a arm around her.

"I think it is time to say good bye." he said. She nodded then turned to her sister. McGonagall had tears in her eyes.

"You were here so short a time..." she said. Elizabeth nodded and hugged her.

"I will keep in touch and when the baby comes, I will let you know."

McGonagall nodded. Elizabeth looked at me and Draco.

"I am sorry about your Father, he was a good man for the most part. ~~~~ I hope this isn't good bye, you were a fun one to teach."

I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"Maybe I will come back and see you all." she said, taking her husband's hand. He nodded and they left the corridor.

I looked at Dumbledore.

"So how the heck, why aren't you dead?" I know, nice question.

"Snape warned me of Voldemort's plan. He gave me the fake Horcruxes, I stuff I had to drink well it made my cells stronger so that his curse would not kill me. After everyone left, Maria came and took me to my house. Where I remained till Snow informed me that Voldemort was planning to attack tonight. It was a very boring summer but I caught up with all my reading." he smiled. I laughed and turned to Draco.

"Lets go to bed." he nodded and we left the corridor.

* * *

THIS STORY IS STILL NOT OVER!!!! just have to tell you all that. I am still going to be writing this story and yeah, I will need your help with ideas and things. Tell me if you like or dislike what I did with the story.

Tell me what you want to happen with your relationship with Draco and yeah, rate and msg me. I can even help YOU with YOUR quiz. Yupe, me good that way. You help me, I help you. It all good! *hands out chocolate and party bags* I made you all party bags cuz the last two parts were AWESOME, if I do say so myself. Lol.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, I want us all to stand and clap our hands for Brittani, who came up with the most FABULOUS idea in the world. And just so you all know, if it wasn't for her and all my other friends, this chapter thirteen would NOT be coming out. So clap your hands for her and give her a big hug. *hug* you are AWESOME! *hands out candy in bags that have turkeys on them* Lol, lets all sit down and cuddle with our bags of goodies and read what I wrote, after she inspired me. Love ya all! In a totally good way, hey, I had to clear that up for a few of you people. Asking me stupid questions, you lame-o, sick-os, ANYWAY lets move on...

* * *

"I am going to miss you like crazy." said Draco, hugging me. It was the beginning of the Christmas holidays and Draco's mother was planning to have his father's funeral during it. So Draco was about to go away, for a week. I hate holidays...

"I am going to miss you even more." I said, putting my face in his neck. He pulled me closer.

"I don't think so. I'll miss you more. "

"No I will."

"No, me."

"I'll miss you every day."

"I'll miss you every single hour."

"I'll miss you every single second."

We continued this, till the carriages came to take them to the station. I kissed him quickly on the lips and gave him another hug.

"Ok you two, that is enough." said Professor McGonagall. She was in charge of watching the students get in the carriages.

I hugged him again and watched him go to one of the carriages. He waved and I blow him a kiss. He made a show of catching it and putting it to his heart and I laughed. That goof ball. Then he was gone, inside the carriage and they started to roll away.

I felted my eyes go watery and then I went back into the warm castle. McGonagall laughed.

"He is coming back ~~~~, he won't be gone forever."

"I know but come on, it still hurts." I said, taking off my coat. She nodded, taking off her scarf.

"I know." she frowned.

I put my coat in the Gryffindor closet, that was in the corridor and walked into the Great Hall.

After the 'fight' at Elizabeth's farewell, Dumbledore fixed the roof with the help of the other teachers. It probably took them, ten minutes to get everything going smoothly and it was ready for dinner that same day. You got to love having magic!

People were laughing and playing games. Harry and Hermione were both playing Wizard Chess. Harry had convinced Hermione that it was an awesome game and now she was hooked. I walked over to they and sat down by Hermione.

"He left?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the board.

"Yeah, I hate the holidays."

She shrugged as Harry's Knight smashed her Priest.

"Ooo." she said, giving Harry an evil look. He smiled.

"This is war." she said, then Hermione moved her Knight and he smashed Harry's Castle. She laughed and stuck her tongue out. Harry growled and moved one of his pawns to kill the of her pawns. Then he made a goofy face.

It was all kind of sick to watch so I left them to their 'war'. I then went up to the Gryffindor Tower. It was empty. Not many people wanted to stay this year, everyone was having parties. Voldemort was dead and this time he couldn't come back.

No one knew that he was living with Shakira Snow and her husband, Jim Taylor. Dumbledore was again the Headmaster and the Ministry was telling the Prophet that they knew he was alive the whole time.

They also said that the search of Severus Snape was just a cover up. Or people would think that the Ministry didn't care that he 'murdered' Dumbledore. So they gave him and Dumbledore a Special Award and yeah it was all lame crap.

Snape though, didn't mind. Everyone now knows that he was never a true follower of Voldemort, that he was really a good guy. So he was getting the fame treatment. Elizabeth didn't care, she was just glad she didn't have to hide. She was so happy about the up coming baby that Snape said she was driving him crazy with names and little outfits and what not. But I think he was just teasing, he is excited too.

Yeah, I am in close contacts with them and Snow. They all seemed happy and relieved. Snow was bursting with joy to have Tom back, as a baby. She was really happy to get the chance to help him grew up better and this time to do it with Jim. Jim loved it too. I guess they always wanted to have children and well, turns out Shakira can't have any. Which I thought was really odd, cuz she did have Tom and Violet. But yeah, who really knows?

Snape was going to start teaching at the school, again, after Christmas beak till Elizabeth has the baby. So I was excited to see Elizabeth again.

By the way, it turns out there was a rule against teachers being married and well, Dumbledore asked the Ministry to get ride of it. I think he said, that it was an old rule and that teachers could still be married and teach. Also that he thought it was what was keeping other people from becoming teachers, but like I care about those people.

I went up to my room and sat down on my bed. I had no idea what I wanted to do for my break. Mom and Dad were in jail, so that was not a option to visit them. Yeah, Elizabeth had to tell the Ministry who was working for Voldemort before he died and well, they were, I guess. Narcissa was in the clear though, so she wasn't in jail. Everyone else was in jail and the Dementors were back in the Ministry's control. They found out a new way for them to eat, you know instead of sucking out all our joy. They now eat what they call Fake Light. It is this stuff that is used to make depressed people happy. So pretty much, they were becoming drug users but I don't really care as long as I don't have to ever see them.

Maybe I could hang out with Hermione and Harry. But then they were always finding a way to touch each other and that makes me feel sick. And makes me think of Draco and then I will miss him even more. Which I don't want happening cuz I already feel torn.

I pulled I pillow towards me and hid my face in it. I am NOT going to cry, I am Not going to cry. I said this over and over in my head.

"~~~~?"

I looked up and saw Lavender. I nodded my head and she entered the room.

"The Headmaster wants to see you. He said it was important."

I rolled my eyes and shoved my face into my pillow.

"I don't care!" I screamed into it.

"But he-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed, throwing my pillow at her. I grabbed my wand and threw a wart hex at her. It got her right in the face and large warts started to pop up all over her face. She screamed and ran from the room. Grrrr....

I picked up my pillow and went over to the window seat. _If he wants to see me, then he is just going to have come here himself._

I then stared out the window and watched the snow fall. I tried to calm down but without Draco here, it was very hard. 10, grrr, 9, grrr, 8, grrr, 7, 6, 5, 4...

There was a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and went over to my bed. The door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. She didn't look too happy.

"I just saw Lavender, running down the hall, crying. Not to mention that her face is covered in warts. And you are going to tell me why."

I sat quietly and didn't move. I stare at a string coming loose on my blanket. McGonagall sat down next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. I shook my head and tears came to my eyes. Crap...

"You know, saying it out loud helps to deal with it. Even more so when you share it with someone, who is willing to help."

I couldn't look at her.

"My... my life is in a toilet." I said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cuz it is. I mean, Draco is gone for the holidays. My parents are in jail and I don't know what they did. Also, Dumbledore is always asking me questions that are so random but they have to do something about Voldemort and all that crap that happened that night."

I looked up at her and saw her nod. I then turned down to my pillow and started to play with the corner.

"I can see why you are so upset." said McGonagall.

"Yeah, it sucks."

"Not really."

I looked up at McGonagall and saw her staring at her hands. Her skin looked pale.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

She cleared her throat.

"I meant to say, was that Draco will be back. Dumbledore will stop asking you questions soon and your parents, the Ministry only gave them a sentence, so they won't be in jail forever."

"I suppose you are right." I whispered. I was just being sorry for myself, like usual. McGonagall patted my arm and stood up.

"I think you should say sorry to Lavender and see the Headmaster. I know he wanted to speak with you." she said, she sounded a like, tired.

"Are you alright, Professor?" I asked. She nodded.

"I am just tired. Nothing to worry about." she said, then she left my room.

I guess I should go see Dumbledore now...

*****

"I don't know." I said. I was in Dumbledore's office, getting grilled with questions. He had just asked me if I remember how many Death Eaters were in the Great Hall, before it came, crashing, to the ground.

"Was there anyone you recognized?" I shook my head.

"They were all wearing masks, sir. How was I suppose to recognize them?"

He smiled and I crossed my arms.

"I was only asking." he said.

"Yeah, well you have been asking me long enough. I don't think I should have to relive that night anymore. I mean, I told you EVERYTHING I remember, so leave me alone."

"I am sorry ~~~~, but I am only trying to paste everything together." he said, calmly, I rolled my eyes and stared at the floor.

Dumbledore then stood and open the door for me to leave. I got up, gladly, and went to the door.

"I still have something important to t-"

"I won't answer any more of your questions," I said to him as I past him. I closed the door behind me.

*****

Christmas was um, THE WORST THING IN MY WHOLE FREAKING LIFE!!! Grrr... I had to hear Hermione and Harry all smooch smooch the whole freaking day! And I didn't get anything from my parents and I told Draco not to get me anything, because his dad died and yeah, MY DAY SUCKED!!! I got nothing, zip-o! This is Christmas1 the day of giving! I got everyone I know something for Christmas and yeah, I am like, hating everything and wish Draco was here. At least he would give me a Merry Christmas kiss. *tears* I miss Draco!

We were in the Great Hall, having dinner. Like I said earlier, everyone went home for the holidays this year. So there was like, three other people besides Hermione and Harry. There weren't even many teachers either, but who cares about them?

They had put up one long table in the middle of the Hall. It was set for, a grand total of six students and two teachers. The teachers were McGonagall and Dumbledore.

I had just sat down when a owl came into the Great Hall. It had a letter attacked to it's leg. My heart jumped. It looked like Draco's owl! I held my breath but it didn't land in front of me. It landed in front of McGonagall, who blushed and untied the letter from the owl's leg.

She opened it and well, she didn't let us know if she was happy or sad. Her face showed no emotion, if that is possible. But she did it. She then put the letter in her pocket and started to eat her mashed potatoes. How rude! Not even going to tell us who was writing her.

I was eating some ham, feeling sorry for myself, when Hermione tapped me on the shoulder.

"~~~~, I am so, so sorry. I just heard." said Hermione.

"Heard what?" I asked

"Haven't you heard?" she asked. I gave her my best confused-but-you-are-going-to-me-explain look. She inched closer to me.

"You haven't?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She looked around the table, then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the corridor.

She then shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet in my face, pointing to a column.

In big _**bold**_ letters, it said:

**The case of He-who-must-not-be-named's child, true or false?**

Many years ago, a rumor was started that He-who-must-not-be-named had a child. At the time, it seemed very scary and almost unthinkable. The Ministry at the time had a search and they came up with nothing. The case was closed and said to be only a rumor, made by Death Eaters to scare the public.

In recent events, He-who-must-not-be-named was killed by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Shakira Snow, former Headmistress of Hogwarts, along with many of his faithful Death Eaters. With the help of Elizabeth Snape and Severus Snape, we have been able to arrest and detain over one hundred other Death Eaters. As standard procedure, each Death Eater had to take a blood test and have their prints taken. _(See how to prevent vampires on page 324)_ While we were doing this, we also checked their children's blood to make sure that their parents were really their parents. _(See page 235 for more on child trade)_

While we were doing this, one couple, Mr. Mark and Vanessa ~~~~, did NOT share the same blood with their daughter, who is a student at Hogwarts and who's name shall not be allowed to the public. Mr. And Mrs. ~~~~ have admitted that they are not their daughter's birth parents. They have also said that He-who-must-not-be-named, was the one who gave them the child.

We are now doing tests on He-who-must-not-be-named, to see if he is the father to the child. We have asked the ~~~~s if they would allow us to do similar tests on child. They have agreed. We hope we are able to find out who this girl's parents are and if her mother, if she is alive, will take her back. The couple she has been calling 'mom' and 'dad' for her whole life, have given away all rights as her parents. They instead, traded them to have their sentence shorten by a fifty years. They will now only serve fifty years of hard labor...

I looked up at Hermione. Tears came to my eyes. My parents weren't my parents, they traded me for fifty years taken off their sentence? Voldemort might be my... father? This is the worst day in my whole life. And I have had A LOT of them.

O my freaking merlin...

"O my freaking merlin." I whispered.

Hermione looked at the floor. I stared at the article till my eyes hurt. I then slowly, ripped it out and put it in my pocket. I then rub my hands over my eyes and tried to stay calm.

Hermione continued to stare at the floor.

"I am so sorry ~~~~. This most be so hard for you." she whispered. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the Gryffindor Tower. I slammed the door shut to our room and locked the door. Then I looked around the room and slid to the floor.

I might be Voldemort's daughter.

I closed my eyes and tried to block it out but it was too strong.

I might be Voldemort's daughter.

I put my face against the stone cold floor and cried.

Everything. My whole life. Was now changed. My parents were no longer my parents. My house was not my hose anymore. My clothes, my books and my last name, were not mine anymore.

They belonged to no one.

I cried and wrapped my arms around me.

Draco, do you know? Do you know I might be the daughter to the man that we both hate and despise?

Oh, Draco, what am I going to do?

I heard a knock on the door.

"~~~~? A woman from the Ministry is here to take you to the Hospital to have a few test done." came Dumbledore's voice through the door.

I slowly stood up and crept over to the window. The door handle jiggled.

"She locked the door." he said. No duh...

I grabbed my coat and my broom. Slowly I opened the window and crawled out onto the ledge. I closed the window then mounted my broom, when I heard the locked click, they would be in my room in a second.

I pushed off the ledge hard, and went up into the air. I didn't know where I was going. Only far away from those people. I then decided it would be stupid to fly around were people could see me, so I flew over towards the gates of the school. From there I could go to Hogsmeade and then I could send an owl to Elizabeth, asking her to get me.

I landed near some trees. I hide behind them and turned to face the Gryffindor Tower. I didn't see anyone looking out the window, so I think I am in the clear. They don't know wether or not I had been in there. I turned on my heels and walked over to Hogsmeade.

*****

I was sitting by Three Broomsticks, when I saw Snape walking down the street. There weren't many people walking around Hogsmeade tonight, but then again it was Christmas day. Anyway, it was easy to spot him. I put my hood over my head and waited till he was closer before I whispered his name. He nodded and then started to walk the way he had just came. I followed in the shadows.

Once we were out of sight of the village, Snape waited for me to catch up with him.

"Elizabeth is waiting for us at the house." he said, as I caught my breath.

I nodded. He then walked a little more and then stopped again.

"Did you make sure no one was following you?" he asked, I nodded.

"Ok, we can Apparate from here. 149 Willow Street." he said, before there was a pop and he was gone. I closed my eyes and Aspirated to the Snape's home.

When I opened them, I wasn't standing in the same house that we had our meeting with Voldemort in. This house was different, it was more, warm and cozy.

I looked around, fearing I was in the wrong house when Elizabeth walked into the room. She was HUGE. Her tummy was big and she had a big smile on her face.

"~~~~, how are you? Let me take your coat." she took my coat and put it in a closet. She then motioned me to follow her. She lead me down a hall and into a kitchen. There was dinner for two on the table, Snape was sitting there, eating.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I forgot it was dinner time and today is Christmas." I said. Gosh, talk about rude. I ruin they're very first Christmas together.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I was hoping to see you anyway." she sat down at the table and pulled a chair out for me. I sat down and started to calm my breathing. For some reason it wouldn't stay calm...

"Did you read the Daily Prophet today?" I asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"So I guess you know wether it is true are not." She frowned and nodded her head. I gulped.

"So, is Voldemort my real father?" I whispered.

Elizabeth looked at Snape, who nodded and then she turned back to me.

"~~~~, your father is..."

* * *

O my, I sure gave you a BIG cliffhanger! Lol! I am sooooo mean! *smiles* Well, I guess you just have to come back for the answer, now don't you? Lol, anyway, please fill free to write me and tell me your thoughts about the story. I love to hear from YOU!

Review and msg me! I will give a special prize to whoever msg me. Hehehe, it is an awesome prize too! So write me...


	14. Chapter 14

!!!READ OTHER PARTS BEFORE YOU READ THIS!!! THANX!

* * *

Where we left off:

I sat down and started to calm my breathing. For some reason it wouldn't stay calm...

"Did you read the Daily Prophet today?" I asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"So I guess you know whether it is true are not." She frowned and nodded her head. I gulped.

"So, is Voldemort my real father?" I whispered.

Elizabeth looked at Snape, who nodded and then she turned back to me.

"~~~~, your father is..."

**the start of fourteen**

"~~~~, your father is the Dark Lord."

I stared at her. I didn't want it to true. How could I be Voldemort's child? Why would he give me to my so-called parents and why would he give me away? Who was my real mother?

"Snape and I have known from the beginning but he had asked us not to tell you. No one else knew that was your parents mission." she said. I nodded my head.

It made sense. I mean, when I was young I KNEW that He was still alive when everyone thought he was died. Then there was the whole, not looking like my parents. It made sense. Also, I could say his name... because it was mine too.

I stared at the table cloth. It was white and had a little flower design. I even look similar to him... I was tall, like him. I even had some of his temper. But who was my mom? Who could Voldemort ever love?

"I think ~~~~ should go to bed. She's had a long day." said Snape, putting his dishes in the sink. Elizabeth smiled and I stood up. She then lead me down the hall, pasted a closet and into a guest room.

It was nice and clean. The room had a twin sized bed, closet and a desk. There was even a bathroom. Very nice for last minute guest...

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I didn't know what to do after I heard..."

"It's ok ~~~~. I am sure this isn't easy for you to take right now. You go get some sleep and we will talk more in the morning." she smiled and I nodded my head. She then walked over to the closet and pulled out a nightgown and a bathrobe.

"You can use this to sleep in. It should fit you ok. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. There are more blankets in the hall closet if you want one. Snape and I are in the room next to you if you need us. Was there anything else you may need?"

"No, thank you."

"Ok." She then put a hand on her stomach and smiled. I smiled.

"How much longer till the baby comes?" I asked.

"Just a month left or so. Snape can't wait till we have the baby, I have been driving him crazy! Last week, we had just came home from the grocery store when I asked if we had any ice cream and wafers. He gave me this look and walked back out to the car. When he came home with ice cream and wafers, I didn't want them anymore but I did want pizza. Well, after a few more trips to the store, he finally cracked and tossed the keys at me. So I went to the store, thinking I was only getting olive salad but I came home with salami and french bread." she giggled.

"Snape must have loved that." I said. She smiled.

"He makes me go shopping by myself now. Just so he can spare himself a few minutes of sanity."

"Hey I heard that." said Snape, entering the room. Elizabeth smiled and Snape put a arm around her. He kissed her on the cheek and looked at me.

"Do you have everything you need?" he asked. He said it in a very nice way. I was a little uncomfortable seeing Snape, since the last time I saw him, he had saved my life.

I nodded. He smiled.

"Then I think we will leave you to go to bed. Elizabeth needs to rest or her feet will be the size of melons this time tomorrow."

"Hey!" said Elizabeth, playfully punching Snape in arm. He made a show of it hurting.

"I can't wait till that little one comes out. You are so physical when you are pregnant." he teased.

She smiled and took his hand.

"Good night, ~~~~." she said then they left the room. All the joy that was in the room, left with them. And everything kind of hit me. Tears came to my eyes and I thought about everything.

Voldemort is my father...

My 'parents' don't want me...

Draco hasn't even sent me an owl today...

My life was over...

And it was going to have to start over...

As His daughter...

I took my clothes off and put on the nightgown Elizabeth had given me to use. It fit me fine, so I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. This is only a dream, I will wake up tomorrow and it will fade away...

*Elizabeth POV*

I finished brushing my teeth and left the bathroom. We were in our bedroom. Snape was sitting on the bed, flipping through one of his potion books. I picked up around the room and put his dirty clothes into the hamper in the closet. Snape looked up from his book.

"I was about to pick that up."

"I know." I smiled. Snape normally never left anything on the floor but it felt good to be able to pick up after him. I should of been able to years ago.

I then sat down next to him and he closed his book.

"So, ~~~~, now knows about her real father. We are going to have to take her to the Ministry tomorrow." said Silver. I nodded. He put his arms around me, the best he could. Remember I do have a BIG tummy now and well, it still was good being in his arms.

"I still don't think it is right. The way the Ministry put that in the paper. She didn't even know about it till then, and that was after many people had already read it."

"I know but they do stupid things sometimes." Silver said, rubbing my low back. I closed my eyes and smiled. It felt wonderful! Silver continued to rub and I opened my eyes. I smiled at him and he grinned.

"How I told you lately that I love you?" I asked.

"Not in the past two seconds." he said, there was a little bit of disappointment in his voice. I giggled and kissed him.

"I love you." I said. He smiled and pulled me close.

"I know. I love you too." he whispered.

I smiled and kissed him again. Then I stood and Silver helped me get into bed. It was hard to bend with my tummy so he would pull the blankets down, so I could lie down easier. I loved how he thought about doing the simple things for me but then again, he hasn't been able to for years.

"Thanks." I said as I got comfortable in our bed. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead before he laid down next to me. I smiled and closed my eyes as his arms went around me and our unborn baby.

*Normal POV*

The next morning, I took a very long shower. Hey, I had time! It was like, five in the morning. I didn't sleep well, at all. I put on the clothes I wore yesterday and after staring at the clock for who know of long, I heard Elizabeth and Snape in the room next to mine.

I gave them ten minutes then I went out to the kitchen for breakfast. Snape was sitting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet, while Elizabeth was frying eggs. She smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning ~~~~. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." I lied and sat down at the table. Snape folded his paper and got up and started making orange juice. I just watched them. Seeing Snape with Elizabeth doesn't freak me out anymore. I mean, with Voldemort gone, Snape is like, so much more human. If that makes mean. He is happy and he is also making jokes and being, cool. 100% different from the Professor Snape I knew from school.

"Do you need any help with anything?" I asked. My mother always told me to be helpful when at some else home.

"No, everything is ready." said Elizabeth, putting plates with toast and eggs on the table. Snape poured juice into glasses and set them on the table. Elizabeth got out forks and some bananas.

They then sat down at the table. (We said a pray) Then we started to eat. The eggs were good and filled me up. I took a banana anyway. I love bananas! After I had finished eating, I sat there with my hands in my lap. I didn't know if they wanted me to wash my plate or not.

Elizabeth had already finished eating and was reading the Prophet. Snape was taking his time, slowly eating his toast. Elizabeth glanced up at me.

"Where do you want me to put my plate?" I asked. O well...

"I'll take it." she said, standing and taking her plate and mine. She then washed it and put it in the rack to dry. She then looked at Snape and he looked up at her.

"What?" he asked. She shrugged and smiled. He narrowed his eyes and then grinned. Then he shoveled the rest of his food in his mouth and washed his plate. Then they both looked at me. I looked at the floor.

"~~~~, I know you probably don't want to do this but we have to take you to the Ministry, for the blood test."

I nodded my head. I knew this was going to happen. O well, I guess I should let EVERYONE know that my father is Voldemort. I am going to be famous! I will be known as a FREAK!

"Ok," I said. This all sucks. BIG.

Just then an owl flew in the open window. He landed on the table and Snape took the letter off it's leg. The owl flew out of the room as Snape opened the letter. He nodded his head as he read. Then he put it in his pocket.

"It was from McGonagall. She was making sure ~~~~ got here ok and reminded us to take her back to school in time for the first day."

How did she know I was here?

"I think we should head out." said Elizabeth, cheerfully. I shrugged and we all to the coat closet to get our coats. I then followed then into a garage. Inside there was a van. It looked like a Muggle car. I going to say it would be faster to Apparate there when Elizabeth spoke.

"I don't like to Apparate right now. Its weird with the baby and all, but the car has some magic in it so we won't waste any time."

I nodded and climbed into the car. I sat in the back, Elizabeth in the passenger seat and Snape at the wheel. He pushed some buttons and then we went through the garage door! Through the door! This is so a wizard car!

Snape then drove down a road and yeah, he drove very fast. And I MEAN FAST! It reminded me of the Knight Bus.

It took us five minutes to get to the Ministry, and I am positive that Snape and Elizabeth live at least five hours away.

Snape pushed some more buttons and we started to slow down and then he parked the car. He helped Elizabeth out of the car and locked all the doors. I was waiting for them to catch up with me.

I was standing next to the old red telephone that was next to a wall, covered with graffiti. We went inside and Snape closed the door. Elizabeth picked up the receiver. She dialed, six, two, four, four, and two again. A woman's voice spoke.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Elizabeth Snape. I am here to take Miss ~~~~ to have a blood test. High Priority."

"Thank you," said the voice. " Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to your robes."

There was a click and a silver badge appeared. I picked it up and saw _~~~~, First Priority Blood Testing._ I pinned it to my coat and the voice spoke again.

We then started to sink into the ground. Darkness filled the booth. Then the floor lit up and the woman spoke again.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

Then the door opened and we stepped out into the big hall. Snape lead us past the fountain and went past the sign that said SECURITY. The man there nodded at Snape as we pasted him. He was checking everyone's wands.

We then went into a door that said NO VISITORS. Snape lead us down another hall and then we turned and there was a witch sitting behind a desk. She was reciting and her quill was taking notes.

"# 2954, Mr. Jima Knots had a an extra arm removed. #2956, Mrs. Harry Milken tested for Vampire Poisoning. #2957 Mr. -"

She stopped talking when she saw us. She waved her wand and the quill stopped writing.

"How may I help you?" she asked. Snape stepped forward.

"We are here for Miss ~~~~ to have a blood test."

"Miss ~~~~!" she looked at me and her face went pale. *gulp* "Please follow me." she said.

She then lead us down another hall and opened a door. Inside there was a doctor and a nurse. They smiled when they saw me. The lady left the room but first she handed the doctor a paper.

"Good morning, ~~~~. We will be drawing you blood today." he said as he pointed to a chair. No duh... I sat down and looked at Elizabeth, who smiled.

"Just roll up your shelve." said the nurse. I did and then she put a needle in me.

Hey! I thought they were going to use magic to take my blood! Not use some Muggle thing! This hurts!

"We have to take your blood this way. Magic leaves particles in your blood other wise and we don't really want to have to clean your blood. It takes a while and we end up losing important information." she said, then she took the needle out and cleaned up my arm.

"You are to wait here till we have the results." she said as she gave the tube of blood to the doctor. He left the room and I looked at Elizabeth. Do I have to?

Elizabeth had the same question.

"Can we just bring her back? We have some shopping to do."

The nurse thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"As long as you bring her back, it should be ok."

"Will do." said Snape and we left the room with the nurse.

I climbed into the back seat in the van.

"Well, that was easy." said Elizabeth, smiling at me. I shrugged and looked out the window.

"Who cares if I am His daughter? He is dead now, I shouldn't have to be taking blood tests."

"They just want to find out who your mother is." said Elizabeth.

"And sell more papers." muttered Snape. Elizabeth glared at him and he shrugged.

"What? Its what they are doing. They are trying to make her into some popular figure. Good or bad, who knows. They just want to be able to say, _we found Voldemort's daughter and she is alive and a good kid._ Also, I think they are still trying to cover up the fact that Dumbledore was alive and they didn't know it."

"Snape!"

"Hey, its true." said Snape, Elizabeth looked out her window.

"They are all a bunch of jerks if you ask me." I muttered. They heard me but didn't say anything.

Snape took us to Hogsmeade. After parking (I don't know where) We went into Three Broomsticks for Butterbeers. I sipped mine slowly as Snape and Elizabeth talked about what they needed for the week.

"We have plenty of food." said Snape, looking at a checklist. Elizabeth shook her head.

"We need a few things." she said. Snape looked up at her.

"What do we need? You went shopping two days ago."

"I know, but we are out of milk and we don't have any steak or-"

"Steak? Why do we need steak?" asked Snape.

"Well, I have a craving for-"

Snape put up a hand and wrote done FOOD - ELIZABETH. She smiled and they continued making their list. By the time I finished my butterbeer they were done and ready to go.

"I need to get some dragon heart." said Snape as we left the Three Broomsticks.

"Ok, you go get that and ~~~~ and I will get everything else." said Elizabeth. Snape nodded and handed her their list.

"I'll meet you by the car in an hour." said Snape. He then kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

Elizabeth turned to me.

"Well, lets get started."

After what seemed like forever, we finally made it back to the car. Man, I never would of thought two people needed so much stuff. We had gotten things form kitchen tools, books, food and odd and ends. The only fun part was looking at baby books. Elizabeth still didn't know what to call the baby so we spent a while flipping through books and laughing at the odd names they had.

Snape was waiting by the car. He helped put everything in the car, then we all got in. We then started back to the Ministry of Magic.

To prove that I was Voldemort's daughter.

And that I was a freak.

Well, more so anyway...

*****

"We have the results." said the doctor guy. I nodded and looked at the floor. Here it comes and soon, the whole world will know.

"You are indeed, He-who-must-not-be-named's daughter. We are now trying to find out who your mother is. Till then you will be put in a foster home."

What?!?!?!

"No freaking way! I am not going to live with strangers!"

"Now, Miss ~~~~, we have to-"

"No, you don't have to do anything! I can go back to Hogwarts and then stay with a friend or two. But I do NOT have to stay in a foster home. I am almost of age!"

"But you are not of age." he said, I growled.

"I know someone who can take ~~~~ in after school ends." said Elizabeth. I looked at her and got some hope. Please be her and Snape! I would so prefer that other so stranger!

"Who? And are they in the foster program?" asked the evil doctor.

"Well, no she isn't but she could. She is more then qualified to take care of her."

"Well, who is it?" demanded the doctor. How rude! (Me: sorry, Full House moment! Oops!)

Snape gave him a look and the doctor gulped. Elizabeth continued.

"Maria McGonagall."

I opened my mouth.

I never, EVER would of thought of her. I mean, she is a teacher at Hogwarts and she is like, my TEACHER! Are they allowed to have lives outside of school?

The doctor looked as shocked as I was.

"Isn't she a teacher? I am positive she worked at Hogwarts when I was there."

Elizabeth nodded and the doctor made a note on a piece of paper.

"I will discuss this with the Ministry and we will get back with you as soon as possible. Will Miss ~~~~ be taken back to school?"

"Yes," said Snape. He nodded and stood. He then shook Snape's hand and left the room.

I hate this! Why do I have to change where I live? Do I really need a babysitter? And does it have to be McGonagall?

She's nice and all but come on, she is a teacher. Well, so is Snape and Elizabeth but that is different. I knew them before I knew they were teachers.

"Why Professor McGonagall? I mean, why is she the person you think will that me in?" I asked, as we headed out of the hall and into the main hall. Elizabeth smiled and glanced at Snape, who smiled.

"I have my reasons." was all she said. Grrr... I hate it when people do that! They know why, they have a reason, but they don't tell you! I HATE it!

We walked out to the van and got in.

*****

I sat down on my bed and took off my shoes.

The Daily Prophet was already asking me to do interviews and a load of other things. I signed a paper that Elizabeth gave me, that said that they could not print anything about me without my approval. If they did, they would be cursed. I kind of like that thought...

I changed out of my dirty clothes and pulled on a pair of clean pjs and a tee. I was back at Hogwarts and well, I was already getting new looks form people. Lavender wouldn't come near me. Hermione said it was because her mother told her that you were dangerous, living two lives. Neville, well, he was more nervous then ever. But yeah, I knew that this was only the beginning...

Hermione entered our room and sat down on her bed. She smiled to herself then started to get ready for bed. I sat down and waited for her to spill. I knew she would, eventually.

"Guess what!" she said as she combed her hair.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard that Ron was going to be coming to school tomorrow! Isn't it great?"

I smiled. I liked Ron, in grade school I had a major crush on him.

"Yes it is but I thought he and Harry weren't speaking to each other?"

"Oh, well, I talked to Ron and he said something about having a new girlfriend."

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know, it was what he told me." she then blew out her candle and closed her eyes.

I looked at me candle and the flame, thinking. Ron is coming to school tomorrow. So is Draco *smile*, it will be an interesting day. I can't wait to see Ron's face when he sees that I am dating Draco. And loving it!

* * *

Read it. Review it.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Ron took everything with a blank face. The whole me dating Draco and Hermione dating Harry. He did seem happy to be back in school though. But here comes the bad news, Ginny came back too. Boy was she mad. First with me cuz I dated Harry. *chills* She wasn't talking to Hermione and well, I think Ginny wishes she wasn't here this year. This is going to be fun!..

"Hey what you doing?" asked Ron. I was sitting in the common room, just sitting. Ron was sitting across from me, staring into the fire place.

"I was just thinking." I said. He nodded.

"About your sister and how she hates Hermione now."

Ron gulped and looked at the floor, nodding hie head. I sat up straight.

"You are ok with it, aren't you?" I asked. He looked like he was a little unhappy about the whole thing. He shrugged.

"I don't know. She seemed to like me and well, now she says she didn't."

"It must be very hard." I whispered. I knew it was hard but whatever.

"It was." he whispered. I looked at his red hair. He had the same messy hair style Draco had...

"Did you get anything good for Christmas?" Ron asked. I laughed.

"Besides bring told that my parents didn't want me and that I am Voldemort's child?"

Ron's face went pale and I giggled. He didn't like it when I said His name.

"I guess it was ok. I missed Draco a lot and yeah, I didn't get anything. That sucked."

"What? Malfoy didn't get you something for Christmas! The jerk! Some boyfriend you have!"

"Hey! I told him not to get me anything. His dad died-"

"You mean got killed!"

"Ron! Why are you being such a jerk all of the sudden?"

His face went red and he marched up the stairs to the boys tower. Grrr, that jerk! Talking about Draco, behind his back...

I marched up the stairs after him. Who cares about rules! Its not like they have a charm keeping me from going to their rooms. They just assume we know better. I throw open the door to his room and Harry's.

Ron jumped up off his bed and stared at me.

"What was that all about?" I screamed at him. I crossed my arms and gave him my best don't-tell-me-any-crap look. His face went as red as his hair.

"I'm sorry ~~~~. It's just that-"

"What?!?!"

He gulped and I started tapping my foot. Grrr...

"I, um, I..."

"Omfm! What!!!"

He jumped and took my hand. Um, yeah, he took my hand. Then he looked me in the eyes. Weird...

"~~~~, I like you and I don't think you should be going out with Draco Malfoy."

WOW!!! Talk about out of the blue! I stared at him. What was he expecting me to do? Say I like him cuz I don't. Not any more. I like Draco. I LOVE Draco!

"Um, Ron, I um, I love Draco." I said, trying not to look at his face.

"But why? How?"

"I just do. So please let go of my hand." he let go of them and stepped back. Whew! He was a little too close for comfort. I gulped and looked up at him.

"I am sorry Ron. I got to go."

I then left the boy's dormitory and ran down the stairs. I then ran up the stairs to my room in the other tower.

*****

The later in the day, was the BEST! Sorry, but Draco came back! Yeah!

I was waiting on the steps of the castle, watching the carriages roll in. I didn't know which one had Draco in it, so I was watching every door open and my heart dropped each time it wasn't him coming out. I walked down the steps and into the crowd. Everyone was talking about their vacation and the presents they got for Christmas. As I passed them, they went silent and looked at the ground. I hate the Ministry for having to print that article. I passed more carriages. Draco wasn't in sight.

He was coming back, right? Of course he is ~~~~, you idiot, he has to come back.

I felt mitten hands go over my eyes. I smiled. Draco.

"Guess who." he whispered into my ear. I put my hands on his and giggled.

"Harry?" I said. He pulled his hands away and I laughed. I then turned around and hugged Draco. He laughed and pulled me close. Mmm, he smelled good today. Old spice...

"I missed you like crazy." he whispered into my ear.

"I would hope so. You didn't even write me every day." I faked that I was sad. Draco smiled.

"You had a very busy week. Besides, I drove Mother crazy talking about you and complaining that you weren't with us for the holiday."

"How is Narcissa?" I asked. Her husband was dead and the Ministry were bugging her every two seconds.

"Ok, I think she will be over it in a few months or so."

"That's sounds so cold. Didn't she care about your father?"

Draco shrugged.

"Who knows. All I know it that they had an arranged marriage and Mom never would disrespect or disobey Father. That was for sure."

We walked into the hall and took off our mittens and coats. We then headed into the Great Hall for lunch. We sat down with the Slytherin. I glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Ron staring at Draco and me.

* * * * *

The next morning was classes. Ron was in every single one of my classes. I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck during each class. He even stared harder when Draco was sitting next to me, and he was for each class.

Draco and I were on our way to the Great Hall for dinner, when people started pointing at me and whispering. They had been doing it all day. It was very annoying.

"I wish they would stop that." I muttered as we sat down at the Slytherin table. This only caused the whisperers to whisper some more.

Draco didn't say anything. In fact, he had been quiet all day. It was starting to get me worried.

"You ok? You have been quiet." I said, looking at his knee. I think he nodded his head but otherwise he didn't do anything. I looked up at him and waited for an answer. He just looked at his potatoes.

I glanced at the people staring at us and decided that I was finished. I stood to leave.

"I'm going to bed." I said, Draco nodded but didn't get up. I felt tears come to my eyes and I slowly went up to the Gryffindor Tower, alone.

Later that evening, I got an owl from Professor McGonagall.

Elizabeth has spoken to me about me becoming your foster parent. I am willing to do so, if you are ok with the situation. I will understand if you wish that someone else watches over you during the summer. I only have a few rules in my house but they are nothing to worry about. I am positive that we can make this work. I have already filled out the necessary forms and are waiting to mail them. Send me and owl or talk to me in person, with your answer.

Professor McGonagall

I folded the letter and put it on my night stand. At least she is giving me a choice. Good, at least one person cares about my feelings.

I changed out of my uniform and climbed into bed. I then pulled the covers to my chin and stared at the moon. It was very beautiful tonight...

* * * * *

"Draco, what is going on with you?' I asked. We were in the Library and we were doing homework. Or at least I was. Draco was just sitting there, playing with his pen.

He didn't say anything.

"Draco!" I whisper-yelled. He looked up at me.

"Um, sorry. What did you say?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What is with you lately? You are being quiet and depressed."

"Well, I have been thinking." he said. I nodded. This had been the most he had talked the whole week so far.

"And?"

"Well, I can't take it any more." Draco slapped his book shut.

"Can't take what no more?" I asked.

"You being His daughter and acting like you don't know." he said.

I dropped my mouth open.

"I do not act like I don't know! I just think that they are wasting their time trying to make something out of the whole thing. That is all!"

Draco rolled his eyes. I crossed my arms.

"What was that for?"

"I just think that this is not going to work anymore." said Draco.

"What isn't working anymore?" I asked. Me in the blue...

"Our relationship. ~~~~, you are way to close to Him. It is hard for me to look at you and not think about Him." Draco put his books in his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

I glared at him.

"This is stupid. Who cares who my birth father is? I mean come on, it's not like I was raised by the guy."

"But you see, you were. ~~~~, you were the only one who thought He was still alive. You have always wanted to be just like him. And when we were kids, you always talked about serving him." said Draco.

I stood up.

"That was then. I was a little kid-"

"Who wanted to follow an adult? Not many normal kids wants that. They mostly want to become the Minster of Magic, not a follower of a dark wizard."

"Like you should be talking! You would suck up to that Man!" I snapped at him. He glared at me and walked away.

Good riddance, you jerk!

I am serious sick of him! I mean we had a great thing, but come on, talk about a lame excuse. Why don't you just tell me the truth, you idiot. You'd think that after dating for so long he would have figured me out by now. Men. Who needs them. They are all the same.

Controlling freaks. Users. Abusers. Murders and well that was pushing it. But you know what I mean!

I then went back to my Transformation homework.

* * * * *

"You have to what?" said Hermione. I had just told her about having to live with a foster family and how McGonagall agreed to be my guardian.

"This is so going to suck." I said, sitting on my bed. "I am now of Age and I have to live with a teacher. A teacher! I mean, come on, I am supposed to go and be wild, not go home to my teacher. I bet you she is going to watch me like a hawk. Or she is going to drive me up the wall with something else."

Hermione nodded.

"Have you answered her letter yet?"

"No, I was just going to say it in person." I said. "When is our next class?"

Hermione looked at her watch.

"We still have thirty minutes left of rest time."

"I'm going to go tell her now. She doesn't have a class right now, anyway." I walked out of the girl's dormitory.

"Professor?" I said as I opened the door to her office a crack.

"Come on in, ~~~~."

I walked in and glanced around. In all my years at Hogwarts I never went into her office before. It had a big oak desk, a book shelve FILLED with books and a few chairs. She also had a interesting picture of a cat on her wall.

"How may I help you?" she asked, waving for me to sit down.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am ok with you becoming my guardian."

I smiled as I said it. In a way I did mean it. I mean, this way I didn't have to stay with strangers and I would know for a fact that they won't be giving me to some Muggles. That would be bad.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me." she said. I nodded and than asked her what her rules were. She sat back in her chair and rested her hands in her lap.

"Well, the basics. You will have a curfew of course, 10 o'clock. I ask that you treat my family with respect and that you will do small jobs around the house. Like dusting or something."

I nodded. Not too bad.

"And that you respect my privacy and I will respect yours. I ask that you be honest at all times. No half truths. Also, that you treat my home like your home. I want you to be comfortable and feel secure. I won't mind you telling me about things you have at home, so that I may have those things in my home. Remember I have never had to take care of anyone before, this is all new to me."

"Ok, it sounds fair enough. What happens if I do something you don't like?" I asked. I am positive she can't and won't beat me but I got to check.

"Well, we will talk about it and we will decide together what to do about it."

"Really? That is so cool." I said. She smiled.

"My father did that with me. All the time." I laughed. McGonagall got in trouble! Hehehe, well it was funny...

"Anything else?" I asked. She looked out her window, thinking.

"No, I think that covers it. Anything you wish to ask of me?"

Wow, I get to make a few rules.

"Um, I guess to respect me and not to treat me like a student. Also, I wouldn't mind having Friday as pizza night."

She smiled at me.

"Well, ~~~~, that won't work."

My face dropped. I like pizza...

"Because pizza night is already on Thursday."

She laughed. I giggled and she stood up.

"On the last day of school you won't need to pack up. We teachers don't leave till two days later and you'll be needing your things. Then we will go to my house, were you can unpack and wash your things. We are then going to spend a few days with my Mother."

I nodded and stood up. I walked over to the door and McGonagall said something else.

"~~~~, I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry."

I gave her a puzzled look.

"Sorry for what?"

But she turned her back to me and I left the room, puzzled.

* * * * *

The next day, people were talking about the '~~~~ and Draco' break up. You'd think these people had their own lives. I mean, come on, who freaking cares who's with who? I don't.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Ron sat by me and tried to figure out why Draco broke up with me.

"Was it because you are Gryffindor?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Is it because you didn't get him anything for Christmas?"

"No, I got him a very nice gift. It was HIM who didn't get me anything." I growled.

He looked at his eggs. Probably thinking very hard to figure out why we broke up...

"Was it because of Pansy?" he asked.

Pansy?

Pansy Parkinson?

"What about her?" I asked.

Ron swallowed hard.

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" I said. He glanced at the Slytherin table and I saw what he saw. Pansy hugging Draco and Draco's hands on her...

That jerk!

I turned back to my pancakes and shoved a big bite into my mouth.

"That freaking jerk!" I muttered under my breath. Ron shrugged.

"At least the guy is not in our House. Thank merlin for that."

I nodded my head. I glanced over at Draco and Pansy. Pansy was being her normal self. A slut. Draco was smiling and holding Pansy close to his body. It was all very gross and sickening to watch.

I glanced at Ron.

He smiled.

"So why did you two break up?" he asked. I shrugged.

"He didn't want to be with me. Said I reminded him too much of Voldemort. And that I was WAY to like him. Voldemort I mean. A load of crap if you ask me."

Ron didn't say anything.

"I thought you broke up with him? Not him with you."

I glared at him.

"Who cares? I mean come on, he is acting so desperate."

I felt like puking, it was so gross to see them together. I turned back to Ron. He was much better to look at.

I started on my pancakes again, when Lee Jordan waved at me. I waved back. Then Neville Longbottom smiled at me and I nodded to him. Then a bunch of other guys started to smile, wave and nod to me.

After waving to Justin Flinch-Fletchley, I turned to Ron.

"What is this? Half the guys in here are waving and smiling at me. Is there something written on my forehead or something?"

Ron laughed.

"No, you are just avalible."

I looked at him.

"I'm avalible?"

"Yes. See when you and Malfoy first hooked up the guys started betting on when you two would break up. Then after you two break up, they made a list of who got to date you first."

My mouth dropped open.

"You mean... They have... What?... Why?"

Ron shrugged.

"I guess you are just to darn pretty for this place. Every guy wants to date you."

I closed my mouth. It must of been a pretty sight with half chewed pancakes in it...

"O my freaking merlin." I whispered.

Ron laughed.

"This isn't funny Ron! I am going to be attacked by guys and you are laughing about it. How can you be so cruel? Don't you see that I am not going to be able to get to my first class?"

"Don't worry about it ~~~~. I'll protect you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks."

* * *

Review.


	16. Chapter 16

* * * in the last part * * *

"Its weird Ron. I feel like they know something and that they don't want to tell me what it is." I said to Ron on Monday during our DADA class. Professor Sabrina Lupin was having us all practice a spell and so Ron and I chose this time to talk and work at the same time.

"That is weird. What could they be hiding?" asked Ron. He ducked after I sent the Disarming Spell at him.

Yeah I know we already learned how to do this but I forgot what Professor Lupin asked us to do.

"I don't know." I said as I made a Shield. I frowned at Ron, he grinned. He sent a Fire spell at me.

"When do you get to find out?" Ron asked, making a shield to fight off my Pig spell.

I laughed.

"I don't know. But I hope it is soon. The suspense is killing me!" I fell to the floor as Ron's Tickling spell almost hit me.

I am so going to get him...

* * * beginning of part seventeen * * *

After getting detention in Professor Lupin's class, I headed out to lunch with Ron. I had hit him with the Itch Spell and I forgot how to counter curse it when Lupin came over to see how we were doing. (I did find out though, that we were supposed to be doing silent shield charms)

Ron's face and skin matched his hair by the time Lupin took the spell off him. But Ron did forgive me about it though. (I had to promise to not tell anyone or he wouldn't share his dessert with me. I LOVE dessert!)

So we were sitting in the Great Hall having ham sandwiches, when Malfoy stopped by for a little visit with his 'girlfriend' Pansy.

"Hey, Weasel, is this the best even you could do? To hang out with a slut?" asked Draco, his arm around Pansy, who laughed at his joke.

He did NOT just call me a slut...

My hands went into fists and I looked to see what Ron was going to do/say.

He smiled.

"Like you should be talking, Malfoy. Pansy here has slept with over half the school. I even heard she goes for Professors. Isn't that right Pansy?"

He looked at her and she turned beet red. I laughed. Draco glared at me.

"No wonder you like her, Draco. She must let you do whatever with her." I laughed even harder. Ron grinned and Malfoy got real mad.

I could see his hand go for his wand. That only made me laugh harder.

"Draco's own little x object. I'm sure that makes you feel more like a man, Malfoy." I said straight to his face. He then got really mad and started to pull his wand out.

"Is there a problem over here, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor McGonagall, showing up from nowhere.

Draco looked from her to me. I smiled. Ha ha ha...

"Then I think you should take a seat then." said McGonagall. Draco sent one last glare at me before he and Pansy walked off. McGonagall glanced at me then went up to the teacher's table.

Ron and I burst out laughing once they were gone.

"He is such an idiot!" I said after we had calmed down a bit. Ron nodded.

"And calling me a slut!?! He must be on crack or something." I said.

"No, he's on worse. He's on Pansy." laughed Ron, finishing his sandwich. I grinned and glanced up at the teacher's table.

How come McGonagall is keeping an eye on me?

She never did before...

I think...

* * * * *

"Did you get it?" I asked Hermione up in the Gryffindor Common room that night. She nodded and handed me a pile of papers.

"The librarian wouldn't let me check the books out, so I took notes for you." she said getting up.

"Thanks." I looked at the pile of papers.

"I'm going to bed."she said and left the room.

I curled up in a over stuffed chair and started to look over the papers Hermione had collected for me. I asked her after lunch if she could find me everything she knew about Professor McGonagall. (This is important, so bear with me here people.)

So I then started to read.

Maria Season is the daughter of Ishtar Season.

She is the triplet to Shakira and Elizabeth Season.

Maria is a teacher at Hogwarts, teaching Transfiguration.

Maria Season was married to Sam Michael McGonagall on December 10, in 1988.

Mr. McGonagall was a Auror for the Ministry of Magic.

He was awarded Special Awards for his work in capturing Death Eaters and spent years trying finding the He-who-must-not-be-named's Headquarters.

Soon after the down fall of he-who-must-not-be-named, Mr. McGonagall vanished and is still today, reported missing.

He left Maria alone with their one year old son.

Her son later died of a freak accident in which he had fallen from his broom at the age of ten, in 1998.

Maria refuses to speak to the press about her husband's disappearance or her child's death.

Maria is rumored to had been married before Sam McGonagall but she refuses to comment.

She is also rumored to have had children in that marriage, she refuses to comment.

She is also rumored to know and use Ancient Dark magic, again no comment.

Maria lives in New Zealand.

Maria is also know for her excellent form on the dance floor.

I stopped reading. This was enough to think about.

She was married...

They had a kid...

They both died/disappeared...

People make up rumors about her...

She lives in New Zealand...

Wow.

I set the papers on the floor. Man, talk about a life.

I mean, she was married and they have a kid together. Husband disappears then nine years later her son dies in a freak accident.

Her son would be my age...

I looked at the flames of the common room fire.

They think she was married before Sam? And that she had children? That she uses Dark magic...

And she refuses to tell them yes or no. Almost sounds like she has something to hide. But what?

I picked up the papers again and leafed through them.

Know to lose her temper (no duh).

Refuses to have a funeral for her husband.

Didn't attend her son's funeral.

Didn't work or speak to people for two years after.

Lived in the mountains during that time.

Sounds terrible. Didn't go to her own son's funeral? Why the heck not? Didn't she love him?

I understand why she hasn't had a funeral for her husband, he might not be dead. Maybe she loves him too much to let him go too.

Sounds very depressing not to talk to anyone for two years. I wonder why she did that? Was it because she was so sad? Or did she just want to get away from the world for a while?

During the years 1987 and 1989, she was disowned by her family.

No comment on why she was disowned.

Husband made no comment either.

We think because Maria had gotten married and had a baby, is why she was welcomed back by the family.

This isn't all in order, shame on you Hermione. I thought as I flipped the papers. It was all mixed up like the dates and times.

But she was disowned.

Wow. She never mentioned that. Not ever. Nor the fact that she was married. But yeah, I am only a student and she doesn't have to tell me anything about herself.

Mmm...

I wonder why she told me that she doesn't know how to take care of kids if she had one till he was nine? Did she forget she had a son? I would think that would be hard to do, you know. Maybe she just didn't like her son and that is why she says she has no experience with children. Or she just didn't know how to care for him and that is why he died...

Ok, that was totally wrong for me to think. I am sure McGonagall knows how to care for kids, she's a teacher for Pete's sack.

Mmm, maybe she had a nanny or something. Yeah cuz she was working at Hogwarts during the time when they said the baby was born. Man, that seems so cruel now. I mean, she worked all year and only saw her baby during the summer. Then her husband vanishes and then her only child, dies. That is so horrible!

I gathered up all the papers and walked up to the girl's dormitory.

Now I feel sorry for her...

* * * * *

The next day, Malfoy kept glaring at me and making sure I saw him and Pansy make out. I don't know why but he did make it look like he was the slut not me.

Anyway, Ron thought it was hilarious. He even got a picture when Pansy is putting her hands into Draco's pants. So we then spend the rest of the night putting charms on it. Hehehe...

The next day, the whole castle had these posters on the walls showing Pansy's hands in Draco's pants and a flashy header that said DRACO IS LONELY, HE WILL PAY YOU TO FILL HIM UP.

It was perfect. Filch then gave Draco detention because Filch couldn't get the posters down cuz Hermione put a Non-Peel spell on them. So they wouldn't come down.

His face was of pure evil the whole day!

He of course knew it was us who did it cuz by lunch time, there were other posters on the walls.

They said: WEASEL AND ~~~~ SLEEP TOGETHER.

They then had a picture of two stick figures having x.

It was so freaking lame.

So at lunch time, Ron and I told him so. We had taken all of his posters down and in the Great Hall, when no one was there, we wrote: DRACO IS A BLOW JOB KING, on the Slytherin table. And we also changed his posters to say THIS CAN BE DRACO AND YOU and glued them to the chairs and onto their plates. I am sure he had a hard time eating during lunch that day.

So later, Draco and his 'friends' tied to corner me and Ron. We were just about to get our wands out and teach the idiots a lesson when guess who showed up?

McGonagall.

She had Draco and his friends go to Dumbledore's office and had Ron and me go to her office.

She didn't say a word. She only stared at Ron and me. I felt like crap.

Then she folded her hands in her lap.

Her husband is missing...

"I am very disappointed in you two." she said finally. Ron and I shrunk in our chairs.

Her boy died at the age nine...

"I would think you were more mature then this. I am outraged and sick that it came to this. I am shocked ~~~~ that you acted in this way. This does not solve the problem. I know he broke up with you but this is not how you get back at him. And you Ron, this is not something you should be doing either."

Why is she attacking mostly me? It was Ron's idea.

"You can be certain that you will get detention for this and that I will write your parents, Mr. Weasley. Molly will be shocked. And I of course will have to think about a punishment for you ~~~~, since I am your guardian and I am not going to let this slide. This was a terrible thing you did."

What is with her? She's like, I don't know, being a prune.

"You will both have to speak with the Headmaster. And he won't be pleased. This is not a funny matter, you two. What you did was uncalled for."

she went on.

Her hands remained in her lap and I bet you she felt like throwing something. That was how mad she looked.

"You insulted many students today. Miss Parkinson is one of them. Not to mention Mr. Malfoy who has recent lost his father."

I looked up at her at this.

Like Draco cared! Merlin, he was glad his father was dead!

"You will have to help Filch clean up your mess and-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" said McGonagall. The door opened and Dumbledore stepped in.

"I would like to talk to Ron and ~~~~ now, Maria."

McGonagall looked at us then back to Dumbledore.

"But I -"

"I will clear everything up, Maria." said Dumbledore calmly. McGonagall then stood and left the room.

Dumbledore then sat in her chair. Ron and I both gulped.

"So," said Dumbledore. "You and Mr. Malfoy don't like each other."

Ron and I nodded. No duh.

Dumbledore put his finger tips together.

"My question is why did you have to show it this way? Why not try and murder him in his sleep or burn his robes?"

I glanced at Ron. He shrugged.

Besides I already tried the burning of the robes thing...

"What did Malfoy do that made you so mad at him?" asked Dumbledore.

"He's a liar." said Ron. I nodded.

Big time liar.

"Ok." said Dumbledore. "And that is why you had these all over the school?"

He held up one of our posters of Draco and Pansy. I glanced at Ron.

Hey, it was HIS idea.

"Yeah." said Ron.

"Care to explain that Mr. Weasley."

"Well," said Ron. "Malfoy and ~~~~ broke up and Draco got all mad cuz ~~~~ was hanging out with me and Neville. So then he started calling ~~~~ a slut and stuff. Which is not true. Then he would make out with Pansy in front of us all day long cuz we have the same classes and stuff. So a friend of mine took that picture of them and showed it to me. I got the idea and then charmed it to say what it says and I put them all over the school."

Wow, take a breather there Ron.

Dumbledore nodded.

"So you were tying to save Miss ~~~~ name?"

Ron nodded.

Dumbledore nodded.

"But then what happened?"

Ron then told him how Draco had put up posters of us and how that totally ticked him off. So to get even he wrote the message on the table and glued the posters to the seats and plates.

Ron never even mentioned that it was my idea. I think he did it on purpose too.

Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his nose before he put them back on.

"What a load of fish." he said.

I looked at Ron and then back at the Headmaster.

"He's not lying Headmaster." I said quickly.

"Yeah." added Ron.

"I didn't say Ron was lying." said Dumbledore. "All I meant was that this is a small thing causing a lot of problems. Besides, I don't like fish."

I looked at Ron, who only shrugged.

We have a weird headmaster...

Dumbledore sighed.

"You two both know that this was wrong. And it didn't do you any good. All I see is that you wanted to cause Mr. Malfoy some trouble. So, because of this and the fact that he also got involved, I am giving you detention. For two weeks."

Ok, that's not too bad.

"With Snape. And you will also have extra homework assigned to each of you by your teachers."

WHAT! No freaking way do I want MORE homework!

Dumbledore however, continued.

"And because this affected the whole school, you are going to help Filch clean up the whole castle for, a period of 14 days."

Was he done yet? I mean, he was giving us H E double tooth picks.

I glanced at Ron. He was glaring st his shoes. He didn't like this either.

"Or," said Dumbledore. We both looked at him.

"You can apologize to Mr. Malfoy and only have detention for the two weeks."

This is so unfair!

I crossed my arms and looked at Ron. He glanced at me.

Dumbledore put his finger tips together and waited for our answer.

Ron groaned.

"I don't want more homework."

Wimp.

I glared at him. He wiped his palms on his uniform.

"And I'd rather just have detention with Snape and not clean the school with Filch. He'll work us to the bone."

I turned away from him.

He was going to take the easy way. Lame o.

Turn I didn't want more homework. Not did I want to clean the castle with Filch but to say sorry to Draco? No freaking way! He should be saying sorry to me. Calling me a slut. And then the whole thing about Ron sleeping with me. He knows I would never do something like that. I never did it with him! I'm not even dating Ron...

Dumbledore sighed. I glanced at him.

"What is your answer?"

I won't say sorry to Draco.

Never.

Ever.

"I'll apologize to Draco." said Ron.

I knew it.

Grrr.

But I can't blame him.

This is our last year at school and more homework would kill him. Or at least keep him form graduating.

"~~~~?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm not going to apologize."

"~~~~! Your never going to be able to keep up with school! And Filch will be worse then a slave driver!" shouted Ron.

I didn't care.

Draco hurt me.

I glared at him.

"I am not going to sink so Draco can think he won!"

Ron blinked and sat back in his chair.

"It is her decision, Mr. Weasley." said Dumbledore standing up.

Ron and I stood.

"Now, I will go get Mr. Malfoy so you can apologize Weasley."

Dumbledore then left the room. Ron turned to me.

"I'm sorry ~~~~ but I can't-"

"Its fine Ron. I know this year will be hard on you anyway. Besides, Draco wasn't attacking you. You were just being a friend."

"Are we still friends?" asked Ron. I thought about saying no, but I had too much fun being Ron's friend.

"Yeah. We're still friends."

Ron smiled. I laughed.

"They sure are making a big deal out of a few posters."

Ron nodded and then the door to McGonagall's office opened and Draco walked into the room.

I felt like throwing up.

* * *

Review.


	17. Chapter 17

* * * in the last part * * *

"Its weird Ron. I feel like they know something and that they don't want to tell me what it is." I said to Ron on Monday during our DADA class. Professor Sabrina Lupin was having us all practice a spell and so Ron and I chose this time to talk and work at the same time.

"That is weird. What could they be hiding?" asked Ron. He ducked after I sent the Disarming Spell at him.

Yeah I know we already learned how to do this but I forgot what Professor Lupin asked us to do.

"I don't know." I said as I made a Shield. I frowned at Ron, he grinned. He sent a Fire spell at me.

"When do you get to find out?" Ron asked, making a shield to fight off my Pig spell.

I laughed.

"I don't know. But I hope it is soon. The suspense is killing me!" I fell to the floor as Ron's Tickling spell almost hit me.

I am so going to get him...

* * * beginning of part seventeen * * *

After getting detention in Professor Lupin's class, I headed out to lunch with Ron. I had hit him with the Itch Spell and I forgot how to counter curse it when Lupin came over to see how we were doing. (I did find out though, that we were supposed to be doing silent shield charms)

Ron's face and skin matched his hair by the time Lupin took the spell off him. But Ron did forgive me about it though. (I had to promise to not tell anyone or he wouldn't share his dessert with me. I LOVE dessert!)

So we were sitting in the Great Hall having ham sandwiches, when Malfoy stopped by for a little visit with his 'girlfriend' Pansy.

"Hey, Weasel, is this the best even you could do? To hang out with a slut?" asked Draco, his arm around Pansy, who laughed at his joke.

He did NOT just call me a slut...

My hands went into fists and I looked to see what Ron was going to do/say.

He smiled.

"Like you should be talking, Malfoy. Pansy here has slept with over half the school. I even heard she goes for Professors. Isn't that right Pansy?"

He looked at her and she turned beet red. I laughed. Draco glared at me.

"No wonder you like her, Draco. She must let you do whatever with her." I laughed even harder. Ron grinned and Malfoy got real mad.

I could see his hand go for his wand. That only made me laugh harder.

"Draco's own little x object. I'm sure that makes you feel more like a man, Malfoy." I said straight to his face. He then got really mad and started to pull his wand out.

"Is there a problem over here, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor McGonagall, showing up from nowhere.

Draco looked from her to me. I smiled. Ha ha ha...

"Then I think you should take a seat then." said McGonagall. Draco sent one last glare at me before he and Pansy walked off. McGonagall glanced at me then went up to the teacher's table.

Ron and I burst out laughing once they were gone.

"He is such an idiot!" I said after we had calmed down a bit. Ron nodded.

"And calling me a slut!?! He must be on crack or something." I said.

"No, he's on worse. He's on Pansy." laughed Ron, finishing his sandwich. I grinned and glanced up at the teacher's table.

How come McGonagall is keeping an eye on me?

She never did before...

I think...

* * * * *

"Did you get it?" I asked Hermione up in the Gryffindor Common room that night. She nodded and handed me a pile of papers.

"The librarian wouldn't let me check the books out, so I took notes for you." she said getting up.

"Thanks." I looked at the pile of papers.

"I'm going to bed."she said and left the room.

I curled up in a over stuffed chair and started to look over the papers Hermione had collected for me. I asked her after lunch if she could find me everything she knew about Professor McGonagall. (This is important, so bear with me here people.)

So I then started to read.

Maria Season is the daughter of Ishtar Season.

She is the triplet to Shakira and Elizabeth Season.

Maria is a teacher at Hogwarts, teaching Transfiguration.

Maria Season was married to Sam Michael McGonagall on December 10, in 1988.

Mr. McGonagall was a Auror for the Ministry of Magic.

He was awarded Special Awards for his work in capturing Death Eaters and spent years trying finding the He-who-must-not-be-named's Headquarters.

Soon after the down fall of he-who-must-not-be-named, Mr. McGonagall vanished and is still today, reported missing.

He left Maria alone with their one year old son.

Her son later died of a freak accident in which he had fallen from his broom at the age of ten, in 1998.

Maria refuses to speak to the press about her husband's disappearance or her child's death.

Maria is rumored to had been married before Sam McGonagall but she refuses to comment.

She is also rumored to have had children in that marriage, she refuses to comment.

She is also rumored to know and use Ancient Dark magic, again no comment.

Maria lives in New Zealand.

Maria is also know for her excellent form on the dance floor.

I stopped reading. This was enough to think about.

She was married...

They had a kid...

They both died/disappeared...

People make up rumors about her...

She lives in New Zealand...

Wow.

I set the papers on the floor. Man, talk about a life.

I mean, she was married and they have a kid together. Husband disappears then nine years later her son dies in a freak accident.

Her son would be my age...

I looked at the flames of the common room fire.

They think she was married before Sam? And that she had children? That she uses Dark magic...

And she refuses to tell them yes or no. Almost sounds like she has something to hide. But what?

I picked up the papers again and leafed through them.

Know to lose her temper (no duh).

Refuses to have a funeral for her husband.

Didn't attend her son's funeral.

Didn't work or speak to people for two years after.

Lived in the mountains during that time.

Sounds terrible. Didn't go to her own son's funeral? Why the heck not? Didn't she love him?

I understand why she hasn't had a funeral for her husband, he might not be dead. Maybe she loves him too much to let him go too.

Sounds very depressing not to talk to anyone for two years. I wonder why she did that? Was it because she was so sad? Or did she just want to get away from the world for a while?

During the years 1987 and 1989, she was disowned by her family.

No comment on why she was disowned.

Husband made no comment either.

We think because Maria had gotten married and had a baby, is why she was welcomed back by the family.

This isn't all in order, shame on you Hermione. I thought as I flipped the papers. It was all mixed up like the dates and times.

But she was disowned.

Wow. She never mentioned that. Not ever. Nor the fact that she was married. But yeah, I am only a student and she doesn't have to tell me anything about herself.

Mmm...

I wonder why she told me that she doesn't know how to take care of kids if she had one till he was nine? Did she forget she had a son? I would think that would be hard to do, you know. Maybe she just didn't like her son and that is why she says she has no experience with children. Or she just didn't know how to care for him and that is why he died...

Ok, that was totally wrong for me to think. I am sure McGonagall knows how to care for kids, she's a teacher for Pete's sack.

Mmm, maybe she had a nanny or something. Yeah cuz she was working at Hogwarts during the time when they said the baby was born. Man, that seems so cruel now. I mean, she worked all year and only saw her baby during the summer. Then her husband vanishes and then her only child, dies. That is so horrible!

I gathered up all the papers and walked up to the girl's dormitory.

Now I feel sorry for her...

* * * * *

The next day, Malfoy kept glaring at me and making sure I saw him and Pansy make out. I don't know why but he did make it look like he was the slut not me.

Anyway, Ron thought it was hilarious. He even got a picture when Pansy is putting her hands into Draco's pants. So we then spend the rest of the night putting charms on it. Hehehe...

The next day, the whole castle had these posters on the walls showing Pansy's hands in Draco's pants and a flashy header that said DRACO IS LONELY, HE WILL PAY YOU TO FILL HIM UP.

It was perfect. Filch then gave Draco detention because Filch couldn't get the posters down cuz Hermione put a Non-Peel spell on them. So they wouldn't come down.

His face was of pure evil the whole day!

He of course knew it was us who did it cuz by lunch time, there were other posters on the walls.

They said: WEASEL AND ~~~~ SLEEP TOGETHER.

They then had a picture of two stick figures having x.

It was so freaking lame.

So at lunch time, Ron and I told him so. We had taken all of his posters down and in the Great Hall, when no one was there, we wrote: DRACO IS A BLOW JOB KING, on the Slytherin table. And we also changed his posters to say THIS CAN BE DRACO AND YOU and glued them to the chairs and onto their plates. I am sure he had a hard time eating during lunch that day.

So later, Draco and his 'friends' tied to corner me and Ron. We were just about to get our wands out and teach the idiots a lesson when guess who showed up?

McGonagall.

She had Draco and his friends go to Dumbledore's office and had Ron and me go to her office.

She didn't say a word. She only stared at Ron and me. I felt like crap.

Then she folded her hands in her lap.

Her husband is missing...

"I am very disappointed in you two." she said finally. Ron and I shrunk in our chairs.

Her boy died at the age nine...

"I would think you were more mature then this. I am outraged and sick that it came to this. I am shocked ~~~~ that you acted in this way. This does not solve the problem. I know he broke up with you but this is not how you get back at him. And you Ron, this is not something you should be doing either."

Why is she attacking mostly me? It was Ron's idea.

"You can be certain that you will get detention for this and that I will write your parents, Mr. Weasley. Molly will be shocked. And I of course will have to think about a punishment for you ~~~~, since I am your guardian and I am not going to let this slide. This was a terrible thing you did."

What is with her? She's like, I don't know, being a prune.

"You will both have to speak with the Headmaster. And he won't be pleased. This is not a funny matter, you two. What you did was uncalled for."

she went on.

Her hands remained in her lap and I bet you she felt like throwing something. That was how mad she looked.

"You insulted many students today. Miss Parkinson is one of them. Not to mention Mr. Malfoy who has recent lost his father."

I looked up at her at this.

Like Draco cared! Merlin, he was glad his father was dead!

"You will have to help Filch clean up your mess and-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" said McGonagall. The door opened and Dumbledore stepped in.

"I would like to talk to Ron and ~~~~ now, Maria."

McGonagall looked at us then back to Dumbledore.

"But I -"

"I will clear everything up, Maria." said Dumbledore calmly. McGonagall then stood and left the room.

Dumbledore then sat in her chair. Ron and I both gulped.

"So," said Dumbledore. "You and Mr. Malfoy don't like each other."

Ron and I nodded. No duh.

Dumbledore put his finger tips together.

"My question is why did you have to show it this way? Why not try and murder him in his sleep or burn his robes?"

I glanced at Ron. He shrugged.

Besides I already tried the burning of the robes thing...

"What did Malfoy do that made you so mad at him?" asked Dumbledore.

"He's a liar." said Ron. I nodded.

Big time liar.

"Ok." said Dumbledore. "And that is why you had these all over the school?"

He held up one of our posters of Draco and Pansy. I glanced at Ron.

Hey, it was HIS idea.

"Yeah." said Ron.

"Care to explain that Mr. Weasley."

"Well," said Ron. "Malfoy and ~~~~ broke up and Draco got all mad cuz ~~~~ was hanging out with me and Neville. So then he started calling ~~~~ a slut and stuff. Which is not true. Then he would make out with Pansy in front of us all day long cuz we have the same classes and stuff. So a friend of mine took that picture of them and showed it to me. I got the idea and then charmed it to say what it says and I put them all over the school."

Wow, take a breather there Ron.

Dumbledore nodded.

"So you were tying to save Miss ~~~~ name?"

Ron nodded.

Dumbledore nodded.

"But then what happened?"

Ron then told him how Draco had put up posters of us and how that totally ticked him off. So to get even he wrote the message on the table and glued the posters to the seats and plates.

Ron never even mentioned that it was my idea. I think he did it on purpose too.

Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his nose before he put them back on.

"What a load of fish." he said.

I looked at Ron and then back at the Headmaster.

"He's not lying Headmaster." I said quickly.

"Yeah." added Ron.

"I didn't say Ron was lying." said Dumbledore. "All I meant was that this is a small thing causing a lot of problems. Besides, I don't like fish."

I looked at Ron, who only shrugged.

We have a weird headmaster...

Dumbledore sighed.

"You two both know that this was wrong. And it didn't do you any good. All I see is that you wanted to cause Mr. Malfoy some trouble. So, because of this and the fact that he also got involved, I am giving you detention. For two weeks."

Ok, that's not too bad.

"With Snape. And you will also have extra homework assigned to each of you by your teachers."

WHAT! No freaking way do I want MORE homework!

Dumbledore however, continued.

"And because this affected the whole school, you are going to help Filch clean up the whole castle for, a period of 14 days."

Was he done yet? I mean, he was giving us H E double tooth picks.

I glanced at Ron. He was glaring st his shoes. He didn't like this either.

"Or," said Dumbledore. We both looked at him.

"You can apologize to Mr. Malfoy and only have detention for the two weeks."

This is so unfair!

I crossed my arms and looked at Ron. He glanced at me.

Dumbledore put his finger tips together and waited for our answer.

Ron groaned.

"I don't want more homework."

Wimp.

I glared at him. He wiped his palms on his uniform.

"And I'd rather just have detention with Snape and not clean the school with Filch. He'll work us to the bone."

I turned away from him.

He was going to take the easy way. Lame o.

Turn I didn't want more homework. Not did I want to clean the castle with Filch but to say sorry to Draco? No freaking way! He should be saying sorry to me. Calling me a slut. And then the whole thing about Ron sleeping with me. He knows I would never do something like that. I never did it with him! I'm not even dating Ron...

Dumbledore sighed. I glanced at him.

"What is your answer?"

I won't say sorry to Draco.

Never.

Ever.

"I'll apologize to Draco." said Ron.

I knew it.

Grrr.

But I can't blame him.

This is our last year at school and more homework would kill him. Or at least keep him form graduating.

"~~~~?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm not going to apologize."

"~~~~! Your never going to be able to keep up with school! And Filch will be worse then a slave driver!" shouted Ron.

I didn't care.

Draco hurt me.

I glared at him.

"I am not going to sink so Draco can think he won!"

Ron blinked and sat back in his chair.

"It is her decision, Mr. Weasley." said Dumbledore standing up.

Ron and I stood.

"Now, I will go get Mr. Malfoy so you can apologize Weasley."

Dumbledore then left the room. Ron turned to me.

"I'm sorry ~~~~ but I can't-"

"Its fine Ron. I know this year will be hard on you anyway. Besides, Draco wasn't attacking you. You were just being a friend."

"Are we still friends?" asked Ron. I thought about saying no, but I had too much fun being Ron's friend.

"Yeah. We're still friends."

Ron smiled. I laughed.

"They sure are making a big deal out of a few posters."

Ron nodded and then the door to McGonagall's office opened and Draco walked into the room.

I felt like throwing up.

* * *

Review.


	18. Chapter 18

* * * part seventeen * * *

"Are we still friends?" asked Ron. I thought about saying no, but I had too much fun being Ron's friend.

"Yeah. We're still friends."

Ron smiled. I laughed.

"They sure are making a big deal out of a few posters."

Ron nodded and then the door to McGonagall's office opened and Draco walked into the room.

I felt like throwing up.

* * * part eighteen * * *

Draco glared at me and crossed his arms. Dumbledore shut the door.

"Mr. Weasley has something to say to you, Malfoy."

Ron cleared his throat.

"Sorry Malfoy for putting the posters about you and Pansy around the school."

Draco grinned and Ron looked like he was going to kill him.

I wonder what punishment Draco chose...

Draco turned to me. Probably thinking I was going to apologize too. Ha, dirt bag.

I glared at him and crossed my arms.

Not in a million years.

Dumbledore cleared this throat.

"Ok Mr. Weasley you can go now. Miss ~~~~ and Mr. Malfoy have a appointment with Professor Snape."

Ron left and Snape walked into the office.

He looked surprised to see me and Draco.

"Headmaster? You asked to see me?"

"Yes, Professor. ~~~~ and Malfoy here have detention with you for the next two weeks. I am sure you have things they can do?"

Snape nodded and sent me a questioning look.

"Good, then I am off to bed. Keep then as long as you want Professor. Don't be easy on them. And when you are though, hand them over to Filch. They are helping him clean the castle."

Dumbledore then left the room.

Snape looked at both Draco and me.

"I can only assume this has something to do with the posters that are all around the school?"

When we didn't answer he pointed to the door.

"Lets go get started then."

The thing I hate about Snape is that, not long ago, he was human. Now I hate that he isn't.

We walked down to his classroom and he started us off cleaning the moss and slim off the walls. It was very gross. But he did let us wear gloves.

Around midnight, it looked like we had almost finished. Snape watched us the whole time and I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck.

"I am going to step out for a minute. You are not to stop till I get back." then he left the room.

Leaving me with a slimy wall and a slim-ball.

I glared at the wall.

"Couldn't say sorry huh? Frizz head." said Draco.

I glared at my wall and scrubbed harder.

"Weasley sure did a good job. Maybe I should of let him lick my shoes."

I was mad now.

"Draco why don't you shut up? I am sure that if you shut up, you could work faster. And if that happened then Pansy wouldn't have to wait as long for you to snuggled up next to her!"

A slimy rag hit me in the back of the head. I turned and glared at Draco. He was red in the face with anger.

"You leave Pansy out of this!" he shouted.

"Why? You bought her into this!" I yelled back.

"No I didn't!"

"Yea you did! Who else could asked her out for you?!?"

Draco swore.

"Watch your language!" I shouted. I hated it when he swore.

"No, ~~~~. I can swear if I want to! I don't freaking care if you don't like it! In fact I think I'll swear more because you don't like it!"

I threw my rag onto the floor. I didn't care that it caused the slim to fly.

"Why are you so set on proving you don't like me?!?! It almost seems like you do like me!" I shouted.

I was mad.

Really mad now.

Draco however didn't say anything.

Then I thought back to what I said.

Crap.

"Draco, what is going on?" I asked.

The room was quiet and Draco only stared at me.

"Do you like me?" I asked.

"No!"

Then he turned back to his wall, pulled out another rag. But I did see what looked like a tear escape his eyes.

* * * * *

I didn't get to go to bed till like, 4 in the morning. After Snape had come back he had us finish the walls then took us to Filch. Filch was cruel.

We had to take all the posters down, without magic. It took forever. Then the whole time he taunted us and made comments that sent chills down my spin.

He would of kept us longer too if McGonagall didn't come and free us. She was in her nightgown and was furious with Filch for keeping us out do late.

She scowled him and he was all ticked off. So he got mad and started to shout at her. Which made her mad and she was all they are still students and need to go to bed.

So she sent Malfoy to his House and walked me to Gryffindor House Tower.

"That prune head." she muttered under her breath. I tried hard not to smile.

We walked in silence and soon we were on the stairs.

"Why didn't you just say sorry to Malfoy? Why be so stubborn?"

"Because I am not sorry and Draco needs to learn that he can't walk over me." I said. She sighed.

"~~~~ I'm sorry for being hard on you earlier. I was just so mad at myself for letting this happen."

"You knew? The whole time?" I asked. She nodded.

"It was obvious but I thought one of you would put a stop to it. And I guess I was hoping that would be you."

I glared at the floor.

"Why me?"

"I don't know. I think you are a lot more mature then that and well, I am your ... guardian. I guess I want you to be more mature."

I glanced at her. Only half her face was lite up by the light of her wand. It looked tired and yet beautiful. I don't know why, but suddenly I felt really guilty.

"I am sorry."

She glanced at me and I stopped walking. I stared at my hands.

"I know what we did was stupid and all but Draco... He hurt me so much by his words so when Ron got the idea of the posters, I followed. I guess I wanted to prove that Draco didn't hurt me when he did..."

I felt like crying now.

I hate crying.

"Its ok ~~~~. I understand. I was wrong to get mad at you. Words can be very painful."

I looked up at her. Her eyes looked like they were in a different time. Far away. In the past. Where only memories can live.

I then thought about the notes Hermione collected for me.

"Professor?" I didn't know if I should bring up the past.

She seemed to come back and she looked at me.

"Um,"

could I ask her?

"Why did you agree to be my guardian? It seems so out of the blue to me."

She smiled. But it was only a weak one.

"I guess I thought I could help. Help you. And my sister wanted so much to have you in the family. She really likes you."

I smiled. Elizabeth was my role model after all. I liked that she liked me.

"But I also thought, well, your mother would want me too."

I stopped breathing.

"You know my mother? My real mother?"

She only nodded and started walking up the rest of the stairs. I followed her.

"Well? Who was she? Is she alive? Was she also a Death Eater? How did she meet the Dark Lord? Did she love him or did he put her under a curse? Was she beautiful? Did she marry the Dark Lord? Do they have other children? Do I know her?"

McGonagall stopped in front of the picture of the fat lady.

"~~~~, I am tired. No more questions. For I don't have answers."

Then with that, she walked away and left me standing in the dark.

* * * * *

I couldn't sleep.

I can't even get into my bed.

McGonagall knows my mom.

And she won't tell me who it is.

Why?

I took out the notes Hermione made. Hoping they would give me some answers.

Maria is believed to be able to transfigure herself into many things, but we have only proof of her changing into an Egyptian cat

She met her husband while at school

she won't comment on why she isn't having a search done to find her husband

still refuses to visit her son's grave

rumored to have a boyfriend

she's the Head of Gryffindor House

this isn't helping me. I tossed the papers under my bed. All it does is confuse me even more!

I sat down on the window seat and stared at the rising sun.

* * * * *

"You look tired. Did you get any sleep?" asked Ron at breakfast. I shook my head and ate my waffles.

"How long did they keep you?" asked Hermione.

"Till 4 in the morning."

"What?" said Ron, Hermione and Harry all together. I shrugged.

"Filch wanted to keep us longer but McGonagall got mad at him and made him let us go."

Ron glanced at his plate. I knew he felt guilty by leaving me with Draco but yeah, I wasn't about to ease his grief.

"I can't believe you have detention, castle duty and you have to do extra homework in each one of your classes!" said Hermione.

I smiled.

"Well at least I got you, Hermione to help me." she rolled her eyes and Harry laughed. She poked him in the ribs and that started off another round of Harry-and-Hermione-Love-Fights.

It was sickening to watch.

Then they started kissing like they had heard me.

*puke*

I was looking for something to look at without losing my breakfast when I noticed Professor McGonagall entering the Great Hall.

She looked nice in her black robes and a matching hat.

Why won't she tell me who my mother was?

She passed me and I swear she avoided looking at me.

"Harry and Hermione stop that right now." she said as she passed. Harry pulled away from Hermione and glared at McGonagall's back.

I shrugged.

At least I didn't have to find something to look at now.

* * * * *

I was mixing a potion in Snape's class, when something clicked. Maybe McGonagall was a Death Eater! And that's why she doesn't want to tell me about my mom cuz that would let me know that she was a Death Eater! Merlin!

I throw a toad's tongue into the mixture and it turned green.

No... McGonagall isn't a Death Eater. She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She would never betray Dumbledore...

She's rumored to have a boyfriend...

"GROSS!" I shouted, thinking of McGonagall kissing Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss ~~~~, will you please keep your comments to yourself about your potion." said Snape, not even looking up from his desk. I glanced around the room.

And shrugged.

Whatev.

I added curled fangs and got back to thinking.

Having Dumbledore as a boyfriend would be hard to keep a secret. Especially if she was a Death Eater. But then it would explain why she was always on his side and how they always seemed to be around.

Like in our forth year, when Harry, Hermione, Ron and me were brought to Dumbledore cuz what's-her-name squealed about our DA club.

And then, when Dumbledore was hiding, she was in contact with him. Dumbledore even said that she took him to his home after Snape 'killed' him.

And the list goes on. And on.

Kind of freaky really. Dumbledore is so OLD compared to McGonagall.

I hope when I am living with her, she doesn't bring him home. That would be so BAD! No to mention FREAKY!

"~~~~! Do you have ears girl!" yelled Snape in my ear. I jumped and looked up.

He laughed.

"Class is over. You need to clean up."

I nodded and cleaned up my things. I set my potion on Snape's desk with the others. I stopped.

"How is Elizabeth?" I asked. It was lunch time anyway and I might as well ask since I have to get my extra homework too.

"She's doing good. The baby's due any day now." he smiled. I was used to him smiling now. He actually, looked, nice.

I frowned.

"Then why are you still here? Why aren't you with Elizabeth?"

His ears went pink.

"Actually, Elizabeth is here. At the school. The Headmaster allowed her to stay here with me cause I couldn't leave the school yet. But I think she gave him the idea and knowing Dumbledore, he still has his weak spot for women."

Snape laughed. I smiled.

"Can I see her sometime? Before or after the baby?"

Snape thought for a minute.

"She would like to see you, I know that. But with all your school work and now your detentions, it'll be hard to pull off. But maybe on Sunday, if you meet me here, I can take you to see her. Give her time to get ready and excited."

"Ok."

He gave me my extra homework and I went to lunch.

* * * * *

I was returning from another torturous night with Filch when I got lost. I know, I know, how can you get lost in a castle you have been living in for 7 years? I have no clue.

So I was trying to figure where I was. I was in a big corridor. There were pictures filling the inner wall. The outer wall was a window. I looked out.

All I could see was black. Which was strange cuz in the Great Hall, the ceiling showed that the moon was out. I stepped away and slowly walked down the hall.

There were now many doors and they were all different. I saw all kinds of woods, melts and bronze doors. I didn't open any of them. I have had my share of fake doors and walls that are bored.

I then turned into a different corridor. It looked like the rest of the castle. Old and rusty. I walked slowly, hoping I would find something to let me know where I was. I was beat.

I followed this hall and then another. And another. And another. I was furious with myself for getting so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't watch where I was going.

After another fifty thousand corridors leading who-knows-where I sat down on the ground and pouted. Yeah, and I pouted till me lip hurt. I HATE getting lost.

I must of fallen asleep cuz the next thing I knew, someone was shaking me.

Forgetting how I got there, I screamed and jumped, thinking I had been kidnaped.

McGonagall sighed. I felt my cheeks go pink. Snap.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I got lost."

"You got lost?" she lifted a brow, questioning me. I folded me arms.

"Yes. I did. I was on my way to bed, when I guess I took a wrong turn or something."

McGonagall rubbed her forehead.

She was wearing one of her nightgowns. This one was white and seemed a little too pretty for a everyday school professor.

She also looked tired.

"~~~~, you sure have a habit of getting into trouble."

I was about to protest, but well, it was true. Everything bad was happening to me lately.

I shrugged. She sighed again.

"So where the heck am I?" I asked.

She gave me a look.

Maybe I shouldn't say heck in front of her...

"You are in one of the towers. This is where most of the teachers sleep. It's off limits to students."

O

She sighed again.

"I guess I'll have to take you to your House."

"You don't have too. The floor was comfy."

She smiled.

"It's no problem. I just need to get my wand."

she didn't bring her wand with her?

She started walking so I followed her. She then opened a door and I followed her in, thinking it lead to another corridor.

Instead it was a room. Like a sitting room. McGonagall walked through a door and I followed her. This door lead to a bedroom. And my guess is that it's McGonagall's.

I don't know what I thought I would see, but this wasn't what I was expecting.

It was normal.

And I mean Muggle 'normal'.

There was an antique Muggle queen sized bed and frame. White carpet and a antique vanity table. There were even Muggle pictures on the walls. (They didn't move or snore.)

It was like there was no magic in the room. At least not until McGonagall pulled her wand out of a draw.

Weird place to put it.

"Nice room." I said. She smiled.

"I collect Muggle pieces. In a few years, they will prove to be a big investment."

Mmm, investment. Yeah right.

We then exited her room and she asked me if I needed anything.

"Only sleep."

She nodded and we left her apartment.

After she closed the door, I noticed that it disappeared.

Wow. Cool.

She then took me through like a thousand different corridors and then we finally reached Gryffindor Tower. She gave the password to the fat lady. (After she woke her up by splashing water on her.)

She followed me until I got to the door of the girl's dormitory.

"Good night ~~~~." she said and turned to leave.

"Professor?"

She stopped and turned. I gulped.

"Why won't you tell me? About my mom?"

She sudden looked pale.

* * *

thoughts, ideas, comments, sent them my way! ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

* * * ending of part eighteen * * *

"Good night ~~~~." she said and turned to leave.

"Professor?"

She stopped and turned. I gulped.

"Why won't you tell me? About my mom?"

She sudden looked pale.

* * * beginning of part nineteen * * *

"~~~~, it's late. And you need to get to bed."

I smiled.

"Can't. I have homework and well, it's hard sleeping knowing that you are keeping something from me. Just call me the cat."

She laughed at my analogy.

I waited for her to answer. She glanced around.

"Not now." she said.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because what?" I folded my arms. She played with the corner of her robe.

"I can't." she whispered.

"Can't or won't?"

I was getting annoyed.

She only stared at the floor shaking her head.

"Professor, please. I got to know. I need to know."

She looked up at me. Because she was standing on a lower step our eyes were level with each other.

She sighed.

"You don't need to know."

"Yes I do."

She shook her head.

"Some things, ~~~~, are meant to be forgotten. I am not going to ruin what was set out to be. I hope you'll understand why this is how it must be. But right now you need to get some rest so you can graduate. Stop trying to dig up the past. That's all it is. The past. And I wish for it to stay that way."

She turned and I whispered.

"Is it because of him? Your husband? And your son? Is that why you are so set on forgetting the past?"

She froze as if I had thrown a curse at her. She slowly turned. She had tears in her eyes.

"My past has NOTHING to do with you."

Then she ran down the steps and I stood where I was.

Now I am never going to get sleep.

* * * * *

The week went by fast. I went to classes, detention and then cleaned the castle. After that I would fall asleep doing my homework. I knew Draco was having a hard time cuz I heard that he tried to get his mom to drop the extra homework and detentions so he could study for finals. What a wimp.

Ron and I are study buddies. He waits in the common room till I get off from Filch and we study till I fall asleep. So far it is working. But Hermione is getting on my case cuz I keep falling asleep in class. Which to her, is a sin.

"~~~~, you can't be sleeping in class. You won't know a thing for finals."

I rolled my eyes and yawned. Hermione sighed and went back to her studying. I wanted so badly to throw something at her and say no books on Sundays, but I controlled that urge.

Ron sat down next to me and groaned.

"I am going to fail Snape's exam. It's going to be murder."

I laughed. I didn't tell Ron that I was going to see Elizabeth tonight. O well.

"It shouldn't be too hard." I said. He gave me a look and then started to eat an apple.

"Trust me, it'll be bad. Snape loves giving us hard tests. Exams are his favorite things in the world."

* * * * *

I left for Snape's classroom right after lunch. Not many people were in the castle. Everyone was outside enjoying the sun and the warm weather.

I knocked on his door before I opened it.

Snape was at his desk, looking at parchment. He glanced up at me.

"Good, you're here. Elizabeth is waiting."

He then lead me through his office and through another door. It lead to a wide corridor. We walked through it and came to a picture.

The picture was of a centaur. It was a guy and it looked really handsome. Totally cute, if he was human.

Snape tapped his wand on it three times and it opened like a door. He stepped in and I followed.

"~~~~!" said Elizabeth, rushing towards me. Or at least trying to, her stomach was huge and her feet looked swollen.

"Lizzy, you should sit down." said Snape, taking his wife by the elbow and leading her to a couch. I followed them. After Elizabeth was seated, Snape excused himself and I sat down next to Elizabeth. She smiled.

"How are you, ~~~~? Have you been studying hard for finals?"

I nodded.

"I'm doing pretty good. I still have my cleaning job with Filch and that takes forever. So I don't sleep much. But other then that, things are great."

She smiled.

"I heard you got in trouble. What did you do anyway?"

I then told her about the whole poster thing and Malfoy calling me s l u t. She was furious.

"He should of been given a harder punishment. You were defending yourself. I think I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about this. Making you clean with Filch, I wouldn't want to do that in a million years."

I laughed.

"How's everything with the baby?"

"The baby is doing great. She is do the week after you all leave for summer break."

"It's a girl?" I asked, trying to picture a little girl with red hair.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, and I love it! Snape does too, but he won't admit it. Says it doesn't really matter, but like I'm going to believe that load of dragon dung."

"I wish I could see the baby after it's born."

Elizabeth gave me a puzzled look.

"Of course you get to see the baby, when you and McGonagall come to visit. And besides, I want you to meet you cousin."

"Cousin?"

What? I am so lost now...

"Remember, Lord Voldemort was my nephew. And you are his child. That also makes Shakira your grandmother."

O my freaking merlin! I never even thought about that. I mean I thought about Lord Voldemort being my Dad and all and then McGonagall being my guardian but I never contented the dots. Shakira is my grandmother, that makes Elizabeth and McGonagall my Great aunts. Then Ishtar is my great -great grandmother. O merlin, this is so freaky!

"I never thought about that."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Why do you think the Ministry let McGonagall be your guardian when she was single? Yeah, but I doubt they would get many offers to house the daughter of Voldemort."

I rolled my eyes. Elizabeth and I talked about other things. Like boys, babies, family, and so on. To soon, it was time to go.

"I promise to let you know when the baby comes, so you can see her." said Elizabeth as she hugged me. I said my goodbyes and Snape lead me back to his classroom.

* * *

that's all for today my readers. I have writer's block and would love to hear what you think should happen during finals week. Summer is almost here! Or at least for ~~~~ and Draco. Should Draco make up with ~~~~? Should ~~~~ date Ron? Whats going on with Ron? Should we find out why McGonagall is not telling ~~~~ about her mother? Email me what you think. Thankies.


	20. Chapter 20

* * *part nineteen * * *

"Cousin?"

What? I am so lost now...

"Remember, Lord Voldemort was my nephew. And you are his child. That also makes Shakira your grandmother."

O my freaking merlin! I never even thought about that. I mean I thought about Lord Voldemort being my Dad and all and then McGonagall being my guardian but I never contented the dots. Shakira is my grandmother, that makes Elizabeth and McGonagall my Great aunts. Then Ishtar is my great -great grandmother. O merlin, this is so freaky!

"I never thought about that."

Elizabeth laughed.

"Why do you think the Ministry let McGonagall be your guardian when she was single? Yeah, but I doubt they would get many offers to house the daughter of Voldemort."

I rolled my eyes. Elizabeth and I talked about other things. Like boys, babies, family, and so on. To soon, it was time to go.

"I promise to let you know when the baby comes, so you can see her." said Elizabeth as she hugged me. I said my goodbyes and Snape lead me back to his classroom.

* * * part twenty * * *

"Where were you yesterday, I was looking for you?" said Ron as he and ~~~~ headed for their first class of the day. ~~~~ quickly told him about her meeting with Elizabeth. Ron was shocked.

"How could you? You went to where Snape sleeps! There must be some rule against students going to their teachers room..."

"For Merlin's sake Ron, I went to see Elizabeth not Snape. He wasn't even in the same room with us."

Ron still thought it was wrong.

"Did he even tell you about our exam? Like what was on it?"

I glared at Ron and went into the DADA room. I froze at the door. Shakira was standing in front of the class. She was waiting for everyone to be seated. I didn't see Professor Lupin anywhere.

"Do have a seat, Miss ~~~~." she said to me. I nodded and sat with Ron in the back of the room. Shakira tapped her wand against the chalkboard. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at her. She smiled.

"Professor Lupin wasn't able to teach you this morning, so I will in her place."

She tapped the chalkboard again and notes of a spell appeared.

"Cloaking. The ability to make ones self disappear. With a potion. Or a cloak." she glanced at Harry. He slumped down in his chair. She moved on.

"This is the first year that Cloaking will be allowed to be taught to students. In the years to come, Cloaking will be taught to the 6th years. But we thought it would only be fair to teach you as well. Now Cloaking, is an easy spell, when done properly. Now because we are teaching you this doesn't mean you can now sneak around school invisible, cause your teachers do know how to Uncloak an invisible thing."

She then went on and had us take notes. We practiced the wand movements and then right before she was about to tell us the words for the spell, the bell rung and everyone groaned. Shakira smiled.

''We'll finish this tomorrow."

Everyone rush out and I was with them when I decided to talk to Shakira. I had a few questions for my Grandma.

"Professor?"

"Yes, ~~~~? Did you need something?"

I looked at my shoes. They need to be cleaned. I looked back at her.

"I was wondering. Since Lord Voldemort is my dad and you are his mother, that makes you my Grandmother. Right?"

She nodded.

I continued.

"So you know who my mum is right?"

Shakira sighed.

"~~~~, I do know who your mother is, but she asked that I don't inform you on who she is. But she does want you to know that she loves you and that right now is not a good time for her to come out. Being that people are still talking about Tom and she doesn't want to be judged. You understand?"

I nodded.

"But, why? I mean, why didn't she come get me when they were looking for someone to be my guardian? If she loves me, then why didn't she come for me?"

Shakira smiled.

"Like I said. She couldn't come out for she would be feared. She didn't want that to happen. But she did make sure you were kept in the family. She didn't want strangers watching other you either."

I frowned.

"Will I ever meet her?"

Shakira put a arm around my shoulders.

"Of course you will. And soon, when your mum is ready. Ok?"

I nodded, but I still think this sucks.

"Now go to class."

I went into the corridor and headed for my next class.

* * *

"Did she ask about me?", she said in a whisper. Shakira could hardly hear her. She was in the castle. It was close to midnight.

"Yes, I told her what you told me too. She's disappointed to say the least. I think you have had her wait long enough."

The cloaked figure shook her head.

"No, I can't risk it. She's going to have to wait longer. At least till school is out. Then we will have time to talk."

Shakira frowned. She didn't think not telling ~~~~ who her mum is, well, she thought it was stupid. Why wait? Why make it harder for ~~~~? Didn't she suffer enough with her 'parents' claiming she wasn't there and then being Lord Voldemort's daughter? Shakira thought so.

"Why are you drawing this out? Why not tell her now? Waiting is only going to make it harder for her. The press is now longer interested in who her mother might be, so you don't have to worry about that."

The cloaked figure started to shake.

"I just can't, Shakira. She is so much like him. In ways she'll never understand. I am sure you know. He was your son."

"Yes he was. And that makes ~~~~ my grand child. I don't want to see her hurt. She deserves to know. And if you don't tell her, I will."

A hand grabbed Shakira's wrist.

"No you won't," the voice hissed. "I will. At my own time. You stay out of it."

Shakira pulled her arm away and stepped back.

"Don't think I won't fight this, kitten. Cause I will. As Merlin as my witness, I will."

Shakira then turned and walked into the darkness of the corridor. The figure started to cry.

"Why?" she whispered, as she slid to the floor.

"Why, because He threatened to kill me." she then leaned against the wall.

I want to tell her, I do. But He is always in my head, telling me no. threatening me. He has spies everywhere. In the castle. In the dormitories. No one can be trusted. I must get away, for He might suspect.

She got up off the floor and looked around. Then she disappeared.

* * *

"No, freaking way!" said Ron, staring where ~~~~ used to be standing. He was having the hardest time learning the Cloaking spell. ~~~~ giggled.

"~~~~, this is not funny." said Ron. He turned his head, trying to find out where she might be. ~~~~ tapped him on the head and jumped to the left.

"Hey! Stop it." Ron shouted.

"Ok, Ron. Sorry you can't have fun." she then appeared next to him, sitting on a desk.

"Its not that hard."

Ron rolled his eyes.

~~~~ crossed her arms.

"Fine, I won't help you."

"Please ~~~~, I got to get this right or I'll fail." said Ron. ~~~~ thought about it, then decided he did need serious help. I'll make him pay.

"Only if you give me chocolate frogs."

Ron gave me a look, then nodded. I jumped off the desk and we started practicing his wand movement. It was way to jerky.

Draco then walked over.

"Does Weasel need extra help? This magic too tough for you?"

Ron turned to him.

"Eat dragon dung, Malfoy."

Draco smiled.

"Sorry, I'll leave that for your brother."

Ron took a step towards Malfoy and I grabbed his arm.

"Ron, don't."

Draco snarled.

"And how is Lord V D mort's daughter? Are you still waiting for Ronny to ask you out?"

I glared at him.

"For you information, my father's name is Lord Voldemort,"

Draco twitched and I smiled.

"And Ron is one of my best friends. You won't understand that you don't have to date the opposite sex just to have fun or to hang out. But then again, I don't think you even know what a best friend is."

Draco glared at me and his lip twitched.

"Alright, ~~~~ Voldemort, have it your way. Cuz you know, I didn't know that Ron was a friend with benefits."

Ron's ears went red and I crossed my arms.

"You are goblin trash, Malfoy." I spat.

Draco laughed.

"So you don't deny it?"

I was so mad I walk right up into his face.

"You are lower then Muggle magic."

The people around us shout ooooo, burned.

Draco stepped towards me.

"You are lower then crap on a Muggle's shoe."

More oooooo.

I stepped closer.

"I've seen dung beetles with more brains."

Oooooo, burned again!

"Your father married a dung beetle!" shouted Draco. Everyone was silent. I blinked.

"You must be proud now, huh, Draco. Now that He's not here to hear you and kill you. I don't know who my mum is but that doesn't matter, you slim ball. I'm going to kill you Draco, I swear I will."

Malfoy went pale but smiled anyway. He knew he got to me.

"Whats going on here?" said Professor Snow. I turned to her and said nothing.

The bell rung and I grabbed my bag and ran to my next class.

The week went fast and soon it was Friday. The whole castle seemed to know of my threat to kill Malfoy. People patted me on the back, some even told me about spells to use when I did kill him. I didn't mind but Malfoy did. He avoided me the whole week and hasn't gone anywhere alone. He was always followed by 10 Slytherins or so. The lame-o.

I was just surprised that none of the teachers found out. I am sure there is a rule against threatening jerks, but o well.

Finals are almost here! School is almost over! Yes!!

Ron and I were on our way to Potions when we ran into Professor McGonagall. And I mean we ran INTO her.

Books, parchment, ink, feathers went flying and we all landed on our rears. McGonagall s hat fell to the floor and her hair came undone.

"I am so sorry Professor, we didn't see you." I said as I started picking up her things.

"Its alright ~~~~, Ron."

Ron was pink in the face and putting his books in his bag and mine. I picked up two papers that were drenched in ink.

McGonagall looked like she was going to cry when she saw them.

"I'm sorry." was all I could say. She nodded and took them from me.

"No matter," she said. "They're just old letters I should of thrown away long ago."

She smiled. But it looked so fake.

"You two better get to class. Snape doesn't like tardy students."

Ron and me nodded, grabbed our stuff and ran down the corridor. We ran into Snape's class.

Heads turned and looked up at us. Ron and me froze. We were really late. Class had already started. Snape gave me a looked.

"Weasley and ~~~~ please take your seats. You two will have to make up this class later. For now you will write a three foot essay on why you shouldn't be late to class."

Ron groaned as we sat down and got out parchment. I hissed at him to be quiet. Snape might give us more if he hears him.

I had my essay when I felt eyes on the back of my head. I looked over my shoulder.

Two rows back, Draco and some boy were whispering and pointing at me. I looked back at my paper.

Why are they pointing? What are they talking about? I tried to put them in the back of my mind but it was still very hard to concentrate. When the bell finally rung, I had only completed two feet of my essay. Ron was finished and had already started his homework.

As I walked to the Great Hall for lunch, I noticed that boy who was whispering with Draco. I saw him for a second, then he disappeared.

What is going on?


	21. Chapter 21

* * * part twenty * * *

"You two better get to class. Snape doesn't like tardy students."

Ron and me nodded, grabbed our stuff and ran down the corridor. We ran into Snape's class.

Heads turned and looked up at us. Ron and me froze. We were really late. Class had already started. Snape gave me a looked.

"Weasley and ~~~~ please take your seats. You two will have to make up this class later. For now you will write a three foot essay on why you shouldn't be late to class."

Ron groaned as we sat down and got out parchment. I hissed at him to be quiet. Snape might give us more if he hears him.

I had started my essay when I felt eyes on the back of my head. I looked over my shoulder.

Two rows back, Draco and some boy were whispering and pointing at me. I looked back at my paper.

Why are they pointing? What are they talking about? I tried to put them in the back of my mind but it was still very hard to concentrate. When the bell finally rung, I had only completed two feet of my essay. Ron was finished and had already started his homework.

As I walked to the Great Hall for lunch, I noticed that boy who was whispering with Draco. I saw him for a second, then he disappeared.

What is going on?

* * * part twenty one * * *

I hurried into the Great Hall, pushing my way through the crowd to our table. I sat down and looked behind me. There he was a again and only for a second. Merlin, who is he? And why is he following me?

"Ron, did you see Malfoy talking with a strange boy during Snape‛s class."

Ron shook his head.

"No, why?"

I bite into a ham sandwich.

"Nothing."

* * *

"She is very pretty. I‛d hate to waste her."

"O shut up and listen. You got to follow her and find out everything you can about her-"

"Whats there to know? She‛s You-Know-Who‛s daughter."

"Merlin, don‛t interrupt me. Find out what she does, who she hangs out with, places she goes, people she avoids. Anything. Got that."

"Yes sir."

"Good, I‛ll pay you after I get the information I want. Now go."

* * *

~~~~ skipped the rest of her classes and went to bed. She had a terrible headache and a feeling that someone was following her. She looked over her shoulder, a lot, to see if she would catch them off guard. The boy with Draco, could he be following me? Why? Draco hates me.

I think.

I said the password to the fat lady and climbed into the common room. No one else was here. Everyone was at classes. I climbed up the tower to the girl‛s dormitory.

I collapsed onto my bed. Man, I hate school. School. Next week is exams and I‛m missing my most important classes. Sc-rew them.

I closed my eyes and soon was fast asleep.

* * *

"Whats it doing here?"

"What do you mean? It lies here."

~~~~ drowsy from sleep, opened her eyes. What she saw made her jump. The room was filled, and I mean filled, with house elves. Two were standing by her bed and they jumped when she did.

"What are you doing?" she asked. They looked at each other.

"We are cleaning. That is our job, my lady."

My lady? Weird.

"Um, do you have to do it right now?"

they nodded their heads.

"Dumbledore‛s orders."

Then they went to making the bed, with ~~~~ sitting on top of it.

"Hey!" she yelled and jumped out of bed. The house elves moed out of her way, but continued to clean. What freaks, ~~~~ thought.

They finished making the bed and the other elves as well had finished the other beds, they clicked their fingers and were gone.

Thank goodness for that.

~~~~ sighed and walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower. The water felted great, but she still had a weird feeling. And it was starting to freak her out.

*Draco‛s POV*

After dinner, me and my ‛friend‛ went into my room to talk about ~~~~. He promised me good news.

"So?" I waited for him to fill me in.

"Well, I followed her and watched her eat lunch. She had a ham sandwich, a brownie -"

"I don‛t call what she had for lunch. You better have something good."

"I do. She hangs out with Ron, and HarryandHermione. She skipped all of the classes she had after lunch and fell asleep in her dorm."

"And this is important?"

The boy rolled his eyes.

"I have more."

"Well tell me, Sam."

Sam nodded.

"I know who her mother is."

Draco‛s mouth fell open.

*Normal POV*

"I think your just tired ~~~~," said Hermione, "why would Draco have you followed?"

"I don‛t know. I‛m not in his pervert mind."

Hermione didn‛t even blink when I told her that I thought Draco was having me followed. She probably thought I was crazy.

"Are you even sure?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I saw them during Snape‛s class. They were pointing and whispering."

Hermione wrinkled a brow.

"You mean Draco and Sam? Sam Wink? He‛s a 6th year in 7th year classes."

"What? How could he be? That makes him even smarter then you and you are the top of our class."

Hermione turned red.

"He is really smart and a awesome wizard. He‛s cute too."

I throw a pillow at her.

"Hermione!?!"

"Sorry, but he is cute."

"What about Harry? Your lover?"

Hermione sighed.

"Harry is hot, not cute. Hot is so much better."

*chills down spine*

gross!

I shook my head and lied down on my bed.

Why would Draco have me followed? What does he want? My mind went back to the time when we were cleaning Snape‛s classroom. And that tear Draco had shed when I asked if he liked me. Maybe he still does.

* * *

around midnight, I woke up to pains of hunger. I had skipped dinner and now I felt like I was dying. Must have food!

I climbed out of bed, put on a robe and walked down to the common room. There were a couple people up, including Ron. So I walked over.

"What‛s you doing up?" I asked. Ron glanced up from a book he was reading.

"Doing a last minute study for tomorrow. Why are you up?"

I patted my tummy.

"I need food."

"Yeah, I didn‛t see you at dinner. Why didn‛t you come down?"

So I whispered to him about Draco and Sam. Ron then got mad.

"Why won‛t he just leave you alone, for melin‛s sake. Did you tell a teacher about it?"

"No, and I ain‛t going to either."

"Why not."

"Cuz I don‛t want to. I‛m going to find some food."

"I‛ll come with you." said Ron. We then walked out of the Gryffindor common room together.

* * *

Professor McGonagall also woke up hunger. She was on her way to the kitchens, when she heard a odd sound. She tip toed down the corridor towards the sound.

The noise was coming form the Great Hall. The door was open. She stopped just outside of it and looked in.


	22. Chapter 22

# # # part twenty one # # #

Professor McGonagall also woke up hunger. She was on her way to the kitchens, when she heard a odd sound. She tip toed down the corridor towards the sound.

The noise was coming form the Great Hall. The door was open. She stopped just outside of it and looked in.

# # # part twenty two # # #

Ron and I walked down to the Great Hall and went inside. The ceiling was beautiful, with bright stars and a blanket of black.

Ron and I sat at the Gryffindor table and waited. We thought of what we wanted, then sent the thought to the house elves in the kitchens. Then it appeared on our plates. I was enjoying my chocolate cake, when Sam, the boy who was with Draco, walked in. I stared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked. He smiled.

"Not much. I just want to kidnap you."

Then his wand was out and a blanket flew from it and attacked ~~~~, covering her in darkness. Ron tried to get the blanket off her but Sam threw a spell at him, causing him to freeze up and fall to the ground. Sam then laughed, a twisted laugh.

He then picked ~~~~ up and then saw her half eaten cake. He smiled and popped it into his mouth. Then he walked out of the Great Hall and through the Main doors.

*McGonagall POV*

I looked into the Great Hall, and saw plates on the Gryffindor table. I stepped into the Hall, wondering what had made that sound.

When I was half way to the table, I saw a figure, on the ground. I ran to the table and looked. Ron Weasley was frozen stiff on the floor. I quickly did the charm that melted the ice.

"What happened? Who did this, Weasley?" I asked.

He gasped for breath then jumped to his feet.

"Professor, Sam Wink was here. He took ~~~~! We got to save her!"

I lost my breathe.

"Slow down Ron, tell me what happened."

"We were hunger, so we came down here and then Sam walked in. ~~~~ asked him what he wanted and he said he wanted to kidnap her. Then a blanket flew out of his wand and it attacked ~~~~. I tried to get it off her, but he hit me with a spell. Professor, we got to save her."

I thought quick.

"Ron, go to the Headmaster. Tell him what you told me. I‛ll go look for ~~~~. Ok? Now go!"

Ron ran out of the Great Hall, I was right behind him. I stopped in the corridor. Were could he take her?

The Forbidden Forest.

I ran out the great doors and onto the grass. I froze. There was a light in the distance. It moved closer to the forest. I then Transformed into a cat. I can run faster as a cat.

I then ran towards the forest. When I got to the trees, it was harder to see the light, but I was still able to follow it.

*Normal POV*

Blackness surrounded me. I felt like I was going to die. It was so hard to breath. I knew Sam had me over his shoulder and panicked that noone would know were to find me. Ron‛s getting help, a voice in my head told me. He‛ll save you. I relaxed and slowed my breathing. At leased I still got my wand, I thought.

Then my stomach flipped and I landed on the ground with a thud. Ow! Pain shot up my rear and down my legs. Geez, why couldn‛t he put me down gently?

I was about to curse, when I heard Sam speak.

"I got her, a piece of cake too."

"Good." I didn‛t recognize the second voice. "Where there any witnesses?"

"One. Her best friend Ron Weasley was there, but I took care of him."

"Good. Now lets see her."

The blanket that was around me vanished. I looked up and saw a tall man. He had blond hair, green eyes and a fat body.

Who was this guy?

"Who are you?" I demanded. He laughed.

"My name is none of your concern. Now stand up so I can look at you."

I didn‛t move. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his whip. I jumped to my feet. It was a long whip, with metal strips on it. Man, it looked like it could kill.

He smiled.

"Turn in a circle."

I did so. Wondering what the heck this guy wanted. I stopped turning and looked at the guy. Man, he was ugly too. And his smiled was crooked.

"I‛ll take her."

This time Sam smiled.

"How much are we talking about?"

"Ten gallons."

10 gallons? Is Sam SELLING me?!?!

"Wait a sec here, " I said. " what are you talking about. Take me back to the castle now. Or... or I‛ll -"

"Scream?" said Sam, his smile made me want to kill him.

I gulped.

"What do you want? Why am I here? Who are you?" I stepped away from them. The fat guy answered for me.

"I want you as one of my slaves. You‛re here because Sam and I are setting a price for you. And I am to be your master."

My eyes went wide. He IS selling me. And as a slave. I felted like throwing up. What am I to do? I can‛t run cuz Sam will throw another spell at me and, what am I to do?

*McGonagall POV*

I had made it to a cluster of trees, when I heard voices. I slowed down and looked under a root. I could see Sam and a very fat man. ~~~~ was standing in front of them, looking terrified.

"Wait a sec here, " ~~~~ said. " what are you talking about. Take me back to the castle now. Or... or I‛ll -"

"Scream?" said Sam, he smiled.

~~~~ gulped.

"What do you want? Why am I here? Who are you?" she stepped away from them. The fat guy answered for me.

"I want you as one of my slaves. You‛re here because Sam and I are setting a price for you. And I am to be your master."

McGonagall‛s eyes went wide. She knew who the fat guy was. He was Henry Pitt, a slave owner who was in the papers for stealing girls from their homes.

McGonagall put the Invisibility spell over herself. Then she changed back into a human. She creep up behind ~~~~.

What am I doing? I should wait for a better chance. Dumbledore is on his way, he could handle this.

"100 gallons." said Sam, putting his hands on his hips. Henry step towards him.

"20 gallons."

"No, 100 gallons."

They are fighting over how much she is worth? Poor ~~~~, my baby. My baby. I must save her.

*Normal POV*

"100 gallons." said Sam, putting his hands on his hips. Henry step towards him.

"20 gallons."

"No, 100 gallons."

They started arguing about how much money I was worth. What I am I do? Nothing I‛ve learned this year seemed to be useful to get me out of here.


	23. Chapter 23

# # # part twenty two # # #

*McGonagall POV*

I had made it to a cluster of trees, when I heard voices. I slowed down and looked under a root. I could see Sam and a very fat man. ~~~~ was standing in front of them, looking terrified.

"Wait a sec here, " ~~~~ said. " what are you talking about. Take me back to the castle now. Or... or I‛ll -"

"Scream?" said Sam, he smiled.

~~~~ gulped.

"What do you want? Why am I here? Who are you?" she stepped away from them. The fat guy answered for me.

"I want you as one of my slaves. You‛re here because Sam and I are setting a price for you. And I am to be your master."

McGonagall‛s eyes went wide. She knew who the fat guy was. He was Henry Pitt, a slave owner who was in the papers for stealing girls from their homes.

McGonagall put the Invisibility spell over herself. Then she changed back into a human. She creep up behind ~~~~.

What am I doing? I should wait for a better chance. Dumbledore is on his way, he could handle this.

"100 gallons." said Sam, putting his hands on his hips. Henry step towards him.

"20 gallons."

"No, 100 gallons."

They are fighting over how much she is worth? Poor ~~~~, my baby. My baby. I must save her.

*Normal POV*

"100 gallons." said Sam, putting his hands on his hips. Henry step towards him.

"20 gallons."

"No, 100 gallons."

They started arguing about how much money I was worth. What I am I do? Nothing I‛ve learned this year seemed to be useful to get me out of here.

# # # part twenty three # # #

*McGonagall‛s POV*

still invisible, I crept out of the trees and behind ~~~~. Henry and Sam had turned their backs to her while discussing her price. I put my hand over ~~~~ mouth and whispered into her ear.

"Follow me."

Her body relaxed and I took a step backwards, she followed my lead. We were almost covered by the trees, when I stepped on a branch.

SNAP!

Henry and Sam turned to ~~~~ and me. Of course they only saw ~~~~, but I screamed at her.

"Run!" and I threw her towards the trees. Henry and Sam pulled their wands out. I grabbed mine and whispered spelled Henry to Freeze. Sam however put up a Shield and throw spells into the air. I put up a Shield and hoped ~~~~ got away ok.

I heard a thud and turned to see her, face first, in the dirt. Her legs were tied together and her hands also. I glance back to where Sam stood, but he was no longer there. I quickly did the spell to Uncloak him, but he still didn‛t show. So I tip toed to where ~~~~ was squirming. I undid the ropes that held her.

She leaped to her feet and ran.

* Normal POV*

once the ropes went undone, I ran into the forest, hoping I‛ll get out ok. I heard a snap and froze. Remembering Professor Snow‛s lessons, I put a Cloak around me. I looked around. I didn‛t see anyone.

I started walking out of the forest. Once I was out I Uncloaked myself and looked around. I didn‛t see Sam anywhere. But where was McGonagall? Wasn‛t she the one who tried to save me? Where is she?

I heard a rustling and turned. Sam was standing just outside the forest. His wand out. I screamed and ran.

I was halfway to the castle when he pulled me to the ground. I screamed and turned when I hit the ground. I started hitting his face, scratching it and trying to get him off me. He tried to protect his face and grabbed my hands. I screamed again and he slapped my face. I tried to scream again but he covered my face with his hand. He put his face close to mine.

"I‛m going to kill you."

My eyes went wide. McGonagall appeared behind him with a tree branch. She swung and hit him hard against the head. Sam landed with a thud next to me. I sprung to my feet. McGonagall dropped the branch.

"Is he dead?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Only knocked out. He‛ll have a very sore head though."

She turned to me.

"Are you ok, dear?"

I nodded wrapping my arms around me.

"That was so scary."

McGonagall nodded.

"Too much."

I nodded. She put a arm around me and I let out a sob. I was kidnaped and almost sold as a slave. Thank merlin for McGonagall.

The door to the castle opened and Dumbledore and Ron came running out. I ran to Ron and hugged him. He held me close as I cried.

"You ok ~~~~?" he asked over and over. I nodded and I heard him sigh.

"Thank you for getting help." I whispered. "If you hadn‛t, I would be..."

My voice cracked and Ron pulled me closer.

"Your ok. Everything‛s ok now. Your safe."

I then heard Dumbledore talking with McGonagall.

"What happened?"

"Sam took ~~~~ into the forest, where Henry Pitt was waiting for them. Dumbledore, Sam was in the middle of selling ~~~~ when I got there. I crept behind ~~~~ and we were slowly coming out of the forest, when I stepped on a branch and they saw us. I Froze Henry and Sam disappeared. ~~~~ was already running out of the forest so, I stayed to look for Sam. Then I heard her screaming and ran out here to find him on top of her. So I grabbed a branch and knocked him out."

"Well, you did well Maria. I‛ll take Sam to the Hospital Wing and send Snape to get Mr. Pitt. They both shall be out of here by morning. I am sure the Ministry will love to finally put Mr. Pitt behind bars and Sam I am sure will have a hard time clearing this up."

I let go of Ron and whipped my face with my hands. Ron‛s face turned pink. I looked at the ground. Talk about weird.

"Miss ~~~~, I think you should also visit the Hospital Wing." said Dumbledore. I glanced at my person and saw that my clothes were tore and that my arms had scratches all over them. I nodded.

"I‛ll take her." said McGonagall. Dumbledore nodded and I started walking to the castle with McGonagall.

"You alright?" said McGonagall. I nodded.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked.

"I heard something inside the Great Hall and I saw Ron. After undoing the spell he told me what happened. So I told him to get Dumbledore and I went after you and Sam. I saw him enter the forest with you."

I nodded. She gave me a worried look.

"Are you sure you‛re ok? You‛ve been through a lot tonight."

"I‛m ok. I‛m sure I‛ll feel a little edgy tomorrow. Right now though, I just feel cold."

McGonagall laughed and put a arm around me. I welcomed the warmth.

In the Hospital Wing, Madame healed my scratches and said I was fine to go. McGonagall walked me to the Gryffindor Tower. She stopped just outside the fat lady.

"~~~~, do you have any idea of who wanted you sold into slavery?" she asked.

I shook my head. Then I remembered Snape‛s class.

"I did see Draco and Sam pointing at me during Snape‛s class. After Ron and I ran into you."

She nodded.

"Then I saw Sam throughout the rest of the day."

"He was following you?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

McGonagall looked pale.

"You ok Professor?"

She smiled.

"Yes, I‛m just tried is all. Now, you get to sleep. And don‛t worry about your classes. I will talk to the Headmaster to see if you can sleep in. You‛ve had a long night."

I nodded.

"Now go to bed."

I gave the fat lady the password and climbed into the Common room.

* * *

I woke up with both eyes. I sat up and looked around the dormitory. Light flooded through the windows and no one else was there. I looked at my clock. Twelve thirty. Twelve thirty?!? I jumped out of bed and put on my uniform. I grabbed my bag and ran down to the Common room. It too was empty. Where is everyone?

Just then Ron came out of the boys dormitory. He was rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"12:30."

"What!?!" his face panicked.

"Grabbed your bag and let‛s go."

He did so and we were just about go out when the fat lady opened and McGonagall walked in. Ron and I both started talking at once. McGonagall put her hands up.

"Calm down you two. You both were given permission to sleep in. Remember last night?"

I thought it was a dream...

Ron and I nodded. McGonagall smiled.

"The Headmaster would like a word with you two."

I glanced at Ron, who shrugged, then we followed McGonagall out of Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

when we got to Dumbledore‛s office, Draco was sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. We stared at each other. Draco looked at the floor.

Dumbledore smiled at us, and waved for us to sit.

"I was just speaking with Mr. Malfoy. He says that he never told Mr. Wink to kidnap Miss ~~~~."

"What?" said Ron, looking from Draco to me.

"He did however admit to have asking Sam to follow her and to find out everything he could about her."

"Why?" I asked Draco. He continued to look at the floor.

"What do you not already know?" I asked. You have to remember that they did date and told each other everything.

Draco glanced at me.

"I wanted to find some kind of blackmail."

"Why?"

"Cause..."

"Cause what?" I demanded. He looked at the floor.

"Cause you said you were going to kill me."

He glanced at me.

"And I believed you."

I was shocked. I did think he‛ll care.

"So, I asked Sam to find out anything and everything. And he did."

"And what did he tell you?"

Draco glanced at McGonagall, who was standing behind our chairs. I glanced at her and then back to Draco. He shook his head.

"Well," said Dumbledore. "I wasn‛t aware that you threatened Draco. Why? May I ask."

"Cuz, he was... he was talking crap about my mother and I know that he was wrong."

"You still didn‛t need to threaten him."

I glared at Dumbledore.

"And what would you do? _Professor_. He was being rude and crude and you‛re telling me that I still didn‛t have the right to threaten him? Why not? I didn‛t ask for him to degrade my mother. Someone I don‛t even know."

Dumbledore put his fingertips together and leaned back in his chair.

"You have a point."

"Thank you." I said.

"Well, I think you should go back to class, Malfoy." said Dumbledore.

"Wait," I said. They all looked at me.

"Draco said he found out stuff about me. It must be stuff I don‛t already know. So what is it?"

All eyes turned to Draco. He gulped. McGonagall stepped forward.

"It doesn‛t matter and Draco needs to get to class."

"No, professor, I got to know."

Draco glanced at McGonagall then Dumbledore. He sighed.

"Promise not to kill me?"

"Yeah, sure." I said.

He took a breath.

"I found out who your mother is."

My heart jumped and questions filled my mind.

"What!?!?! Who is she, do I know her? Is she alive? Was she a Death Eater? Tell me!"

Draco glanced at McGonagall. I turned my head to look at her. She looked pale. I glanced at Dumbledore, who looked very serious.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothings wrong, it‛s just that..." Draco shrugged.

"What then?" I whispered. He groaned.

"McGonagall is your mother."


	24. Chapter 24

I hope you enjoyed my last little twist in the story. Msg me if you want me to answer any questions you might have, but to be honest, I thought this twist was so black and white. Why did you think McGonagall was always there when ~~~~ needed her?

* * *

# # # part twenty three # # #

He took a breath.

"I found out who your mother is."

My heart jumped and questions filled my mind.

"What!?!?! Who is she, do I know her? Is she alive? Was she a Death Eater? Tell me!"

Draco glanced at McGonagall. I turned my head to look at her. She looked pale. I glanced at Dumbledore, who looked very serious.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothings wrong, it‛s just that..." Draco shrugged.

"What then?" I whispered. He groaned.

"McGonagall is your mother."

# # # part twenty four # # #

I froze. McGonagall? Professor McGonagall. She‛s my, my mother?

I turned to look at her. She was pale as a ghost. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Her hands went to her face and tears filled her eyes.

McGonagall is my mum?

I glanced at Draco, to see if he was lying. He wasn‛t. I looked at Dumbledore and he only nodded. I turned to Ron, he looked dumbfounded. I turned back to McGonagall.

"Why... why didn‛t you tell me?" I whispered.

"I think," said Dumbledore, standing, "that McGonagall will want to speak to ~~~~ alone. Weasley, Malfoy come."

They left and I stared at McGonagall. She took a breath.

"I was going to tell you-"

"When?"

"During the summer. I thought by then you‛d be used to me and out of school."

She stepped forward.

"I‛m sorry ~~~~, I didn‛t mean for you to find out this way."

I sat down facing Dumbledore‛s desk. McGonagall sat down in the chair Draco had been sitting in. I looked at my hands.

"But Lord Voldemort? I thought you of all people would hate him." I said.

"And I did, ~~~~. But what happened was out of my control. I mean, I was married and had a son. I never would give that up for my nephew."

"O merlin, incest. I have mutated cells." my eyes were wide.

That is sooo gross. She is his aunt and they had me. Gross!

"I am positive you still have 10 toes and fingers and so will your children."

"But that is still gross!" I shouted, turning to look at her. Her face was still pale.

"I know but like I said, I couldn‛t stop what happened."

"You couldn‛t stop from having s-"

"He raped me."

....

She looked at her hands.

"I was at my mums home when he rang the door bell. I thought it was Sam, coming to take me home. I was alone and he, he forced himself on me. At the time, he was Lord Voldemort. I couldn‛t stop him."

"I couldn‛t stop him." she whispered. Tears were running down her cheeks. She sighed and looked up.

"~~~~, after I found out I was pregnant, I knew it was His child. Sam had been missing for some time then and I knew. Somehow, one of His followers found out about you. He came to me and threatened to kill my son if I let you live. Well, after that, I fled to the mountains to live with my mother‛s people. I left my son with my triplet sister, Shakira Snow. Once I had you, my son was killed. So I tired to hide in New Zealand but they had me followed. They, they took you away from me."

I looked at her shoes.

"So, you decided to risk your son‛s live for me?"

"I did try to save you both, but I then learned that he had cancer."

"Cancer?"

"It was a new form that the doctors had never seen before. He was in so much pain. I couldn‛t bear it. They tried to help him, but I knew he would die soon. I didn‛t want him to die ~~~~. But I knew that I couldn‛t save you both. And death was the only thing that would put him out of his misery. I saw it as saving him, to free him of his body. The body that was killing him."

"So you chose me? Over him?"

"Yes, I did."

I looked at her face.

"Why?"

She smiled.

"Cause I knew you were special and he was already hanging by a thread. It was hard for me to chose you over him. But I wanted to end his pain and I knew, that you were stronger."

I nodded. I don‛t feel strong.

"And you are. You are a very strong person, ~~~~. You‛ve been through so much, yet are happy. And that is a blessing and a strength."

I smiled and she whipped away her tears.

"So, it was my pretend father who killed your son?"

She nodded.

"That is partly why he is in prison on such a long sentence."

I nodded.

"So, what now?"

McGonagall shrugged.

"I don‛t know. But I think it wise not to tell this to anyone. For they won‛t understand. You can still live with me during the summer and if you want, I can adopt you. So it can be a cover up, if you want me to be your mom."

I smiled.

"I probably won‛t mind, professor."

She sighed and smiled. Then she opened her arms and I hugged her. She slowly rocked me and tears came to my eyes. She is my mother. She holds me like a mother who loves her child. I‛m so glad I‛m that child.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

I looked up at her.

"Does anyone else know, about you being my mom?"

I already know that my grandma does...

She nodded.

"My sisters do, Shakira and Elizabeth, and the rest. Even Ishtar knows."

I nodded, standing.

"Well, I got to get to class."

She nodded, smiled and stood. We walked together to the spiraling staircase and she put a arm around my shoulders as we went down. At the bottom we went our separate ways.

* * *

I found Ron on my way to the Great Hall. He smiled when he saw me.

"Lets go to the common room." I said. He nodded and we grabbed our dinners and headed to the Gryffindor tower. The common was empty.

"Wow, it is so, amazing." said Ron. I nodded. We were talking about what happened in Dumbledore‛s office.

"Is it weird?" asked Ron. "I mean, knowing that McGonagall is your mum."

I shook my head.

"Strangely no. In a way, I ‛m glad its her and not some Death Eater. Though in the beginning of the year I would of loved it. But now, I am ok with it. Amazing how much has happened this year."

"Yeah." nodded Ron. I smiled and forked my food.

"So, ready for finals?" I asked. Ron groaned and I laughed. There was only one week of school felt. Then it was summer and no more Hogwarts. At least for us, anyway.

One more weekend, one more test from each of my teachers. Then, no more. Zip nada. Done.

* * *

the next day was weird. Not because of McGonagall being my mum, no, because Draco kept following me. Since he had asked Sam to follow me, he had extra homework and work with Filch to do. But why is he following me? He knows EVERYTHING about me and yeah, why can‛t he leave me alone?

By the time it was lunch I was sick of looking over my shoulder and there he is. So, I decided to talk to him. To tell him to freaky leave me alone! Merlin!

I was waiting for him at the entrance to the Great Hall. When he saw me waiting, he turned around and went the other way. I rolled my eyes and followed him. He stopped and turned to me.

"What you want?" he demanded. I crossed my arms.

"I should be asking you the same question. Why are you following me?"

"I‛m not following you. We have all the same classes."

I glared at him.

"Then why did you turn around when you saw me waiting for you? Answer that."

He glared at me.

"For your information, I was following you-"

"Why?"

"Cuz, I chose to. Got a problem with that?" now he was up in my face. I backed away.

"Strangely, no."

"So leave me alone." he said, I looked at the floor.

"Does this have to do with Sam?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, that was stupid. I never meant for him to kidnap you and sell you to some fat ape. All I wanted was some dirt on you and Ron."

"Me and Ron?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, you two have been acting real close lately."

"He‛s my best friend."

"You sure he‛s only a friend?" asked Draco. I adjusted my side bag.

"Yeah."

"O, ok." said Draco, walking away. I ran up to him.

"Why do you think there‛s something between me and Ron?"

Draco stopped and shoved me into the wall.

"Like I said, you two seem close and personal. Far beyond ‛just‛ friends. So you two aren‛t boyfriend/girlfriend. But, are you friends with benefits?"

I laughed.

"Friends with benefits? You must be out of your skull. I would never have a friend like that."

Draco smirked. I glared at him.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged. I pushed his arm.

"What?"

He glanced around. The corridor was now empty. It was only the two of us. Draco then grabbed my face and kissed me. I was so shocked I couldn‛t move. Then he was gone.

I walked into the Great Hall in a daze. I sat down and stared at the pile of apples in front of me. Draco kissed me. Draco likes me? Am I ok with that?


	25. Chapter 25

# # part twenty four # #

I laughed.

"Friends with benefits? You must be out of your skull. I would never have a friend like that."

Draco smirked. I glared at him.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged. I pushed his arm.

"What?"

He glanced around. The corridor was now empty. It was only the two of us. Draco then grabbed my face and kissed me. I was so shocked I couldn‛t move. Then he was gone.

I walked into the Great Hall in a daze. I sat down and stared at the pile of apples in front of me. Draco kissed me. Draco likes me? Am I ok with that?

# # part twenty five # #

McGonagall walked quickly down that corridor and headed for her room. She had a feeling that someone was watching her. That He was watching her. She reached her room and locked the door behind her. She let out a sigh. Then there was a knock on the door. She froze.

She pulled her wand out and slowly breathed in. Then she opened the door.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore. McGonagall breathed out.

"Hello, Headmaster."

"Can I come in?" he asked. McGonagall opened the door wider for him. He walked in and she closed the door behind him. He turned to face her.

"You seem stressed, Maria."

She nodded.

"I feel like someone is following me, Albus."

he wrinkled his brow.

"Odd. Do you think it is because ~~~~ knows you are her mother?"

"Somewhat," said Maria. She sat down on one of her couches and Albus did so also.

"Its just is that it is always on my mind. And He did threaten to kill me if she or anyone else ever found out."

Albus nodded, putting his fingertips together and leaning into the couch.

"But only you, I, Weasley, Malfoy and ~~~~ know."

Maria shook her head.

"Shakira knows too."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, she figured it out herself and it worries me. Especially since Sam found out. And I have no way of knowing how he figured it out. It‛s not like he has her birth certificate."

"Who does?"

"I do. I have it hidden."

"That is wise."

Maria nodded and then remembered that she was hostess.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked. Dumbledore shook his head. Maria got up anyway to get herself some water. She had filled her cup, when she heard someone walk up behind her. She turned to see that Albus had followed her.

She laughed.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." he stepped forward. Maria step her glass down, realizing she was in a corner. Albus then put his arms around her. Her eyes went wide.

"What, in Merlin‛s name, are you doing!"

Dumbledore smiled.

"You must know. Surely you do."

"No I don‛t. Get your hands off me!"

He only tightened them around her.

"You must know how I feel, after you hid me away in your home for the summer."

Maria was shocked. Did he mean to say, that, he _likes_ me?

"I demand you get your hands off me!"

Dumbledore then kissed me on the mouth. I can describe it in one word: GROSS! His lips felt slimy. I pushed against his chest and pushed him away. Dumbledore looked surprise and stood a few feet away from me. Then his face turned mad.

"Don‛t you love me?" he demanded.

"No I don‛t nor have I ever."

"Lair." he spat in my face. I glared at him.

"Get out. Get out now!"

"No." he snarled. I pointed my wand at him and he only glared at me.

"This isn‛t working," he growled. Then his face changed and he turned into Sam. Sam, my lost husband. I was shocked. Sam smiled.

"Hello Maria."

"Sam? Is, is that you?" I asked, lowering my wand. He nodded.

"Yes love. Oh how I missed you."

"Then why did you come here as Dumbledore? Why did you act like him?"

He only smiled and stepped closer to me. I then could see his eyes. They were green. But Sam has blue eyes...

I gasped.

"You‛re a shape-sifter."

The fake Sam only smiled.

"Now love, you know me better then that."

Maria pointed her wand out him again.

"Sam never called me love." I said, trying to stay calm. What is going on?

Then the Sifter changed again, but this time he changed to Lord Voldemort. I screamed, dropping my wand. He snarled again and I tried to get away from him. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to his chest. I screamed again and hit my fists into his chest. He didn‛t let go. Then he started laughing. Oh how I hate that laugh.

"Let me go!" I shouted. He only laughed more and carried me to my bedroom. Then he threw me onto the bed and I froze. No, no. Not again. My mind went blank and I couldn‛t scream. It was like reliving a nightmare.

###flashback###

I was sitting in the living room reading a book when the doorbell rung. I smiled closing my book and skipped to the door. Sam had finally come home! I didn‛t even bother to check in the peephole. I unlocked the door and opened it. I then screamed.

Standing on the pouch was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I tried to close the door, but he pushed against it, causing it to open wide. I fell to the floor and screamed. Hoping a neighbor would hear me and get help. He then stepped into the house and closed the door, and locked it. I was about to scream again when he stepped within inches of me. Then he lowed his face to mine. I could see his eyes. I froze. I willed my body to move and get my wand but I couldn‛t move a muscle. I was too scared.

He then laughed and grabbed me around the waist. Then he put me over his shoulder and walked up the stairs to my room. How he knew it was my room, I never will know. He then tossed me onto the bed. I then tried to get away, but he threw a Muscle relaxer spell at me. I went soft but I could still see him. I couldn‛t move for my muscles were like water.

I wanted to see when I saw a fire in his eyes. I tired to run away but I was in his control. Then he started to undress me...

###present day###

No. Not again. Not again. I then rolled off the bed and he growled. I then tried screaming for help again. He then grabbed me again and I hit him with my fists. This time on his face. He shouted and dropped me. My legs went under me and I landed on the floor. I tried to crawl away from him. But he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me to him. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he was holding me tight.

I kicked my legs and waved my arms, trying to get free when I heard a crash and someone running. I screamed again and He swore.

"Let go of her!" yelled Snape.

Lord Voldemort turned and I saw Snape panting in front of us.

Lord Voldemort snared at him. But Snape stood firm. I was then dropped to the floor and the air in my lungs left me. Then the Shape-Swifter changed again. This time to Elizabeth. Snape didn‛t skip a beat, he threw a rope at the Sifter and she was tied and fell to the floor in a thud.

As soon as I started breathing again, I rush over to Snape and threw my arms around him and cried.

It was then that I noticed the door was open and students were staring at us. I quickly let go of him and straightened my robes, which were tore and ripped in a few inappropriate places. I was wondering what to do next when Dumbledore showed up and saw me and Snape. He then told the students to go along. That nothing happened. As soon as they were gone, he asked,

"What happened?"

I gave him a brief description, minus the part where he kissed me. Dumbledore nodded a few times then walked over to the Shape-Sifter. It was still in the form of Elizabeth.

"Darama." said Dumbledore, pointing his wand at her. Her shape changed and then there was a little old man with white robes sitting there. I had never seen him before.

"Who are you? And why did you attack McGonagall?"

He growled. Snape walked over and slapped the man‛s head. It bounced back into place.

"Again, who are you?" demanded Snape. The little man didn‛t say a word. Then Dumbledore sent Snape to send a note to the Ministry, so they could deal with the little man. When Snape was gone, Dumbledore Froze the little man, cause he started swearing. Then he walked over to me.

"You alright Maria?" he asked. I nodded, then shook my head.

"It‛s times like these that I wish Sam was here to hold me." I whispered. Dumbledore nodded and stepped towards me with his arms open. I then threw myself to him and hugged him. I wanted his warmth, his strength, his goodness. I wanted to feel him. Hugging him was nothing like how the Shape-sifter felt. I felt safe.

Dumbledore wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He then ran his fingers through my hair and a tingle went down my spine. I pulled him closer. Needing him to hold me. To care for me.

I don‛t know how long we held each other. But it was Dumbledore who pulled away first. I felt like crying when his hands left me. Dumbledore cleared his throat and took a step back.

"Snape should be back soon." he said.

"Yeah, probably." I commented. He nodded his head, never looking me in the eyes.

"You ok, Albus?" I asked. He glanced up. His blue eyes were filled with sadness and love. Making me want to hug him again.

"I‛m sorry, Maria, I shouldn‛t of, I shouldn‛t of hugged you just now. You‛ve been through a lot today and I took advantage of that..."

I gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you saying?"

He cleared his voice again.

"Maria, darling, back in the summer when I, stayed with you. It was the happiest time in my life."

I didn‛t say anything. I remember the night when I brought him to my house and leading him to the spare room. His body heavy against mine. Then the next day when he was sick and throwing up everywhere and how I cleaned it all up and made him feel better. How when he was better we would go on walks and he would disguise himself. I have to admit, I was happy too.

I then smiled and Albus relaxed. I then looked at his eyes. To make sure he was real.

"I got the Ministry." said Snape breaking the moment.


	26. Chapter 26

### part twenty five ###

I gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you saying?"

He cleared his voice again.

"Maria, darling, back in the summer when I, stayed with you. It was the happiest time in my life."

I didn‛t say anything. I remember the night when I brought him to my house and leading him to the spare room. His body heavy against mine. Then the next day when he was sick and throwing up everywhere and how I cleaned it all up and made him feel better. How when he was better we would go on walks and he would disguise himself. I have to admit, I was happy too.

I then smiled and Albus relaxed. I then looked at his eyes. To make sure he was real.

"I got the Ministry." said Snape breaking the moment.

### part twenty six ###

after the Shape-sifter was gone, Snape left with the Ministry to answer questions, leaving me and Albus alone. I felt a little embarrassed after what he told me that I stared at his feet.

"You probably should change your robes." he said. I looked at my robes and noted all the rips and tears. All in places where my clothing underneath was showing. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my nightgown. Dinner was long over and I was terribly tired.

I went into the bathroom to change and I braided my hair, to keep it out of my face. Then I walked back into my bedroom. Albus was still there sitting on my bed. He stood when he saw me. I smiled.

His eyes looked over me and his face went pink. I then remembered that I grabbed my white nightgown that I only wore when Sam was still here. My cheeks went red and I looked at the floor.

"I‛m really tired." I said.

"Of course. I should go anyway." he walked to the door, I followed him.

"Thank you." I said. "For coming."

he smiled and nodded.

"I‛m sorry it happened."

"Me too."

Then we stared at each other. I then lightly kissed his cheek. He looked a little surprised then he faced me.

"May I?" he asked, before he put his arms around me. We hugged and I felt his lips kiss my hair. We then pulled apart and he smiled and left.

I stared at the door and thought about the day. I was almost raped again and Dumbledore (the real one) liked me, loved me. And in a way I do too. And I don‛t know how. I promised myself to wait for Sam. Cuz I know he‛s alive but I still want to be comforted and loved.

I walked to my room and climbed under the covers. I then thought of Albus and feel asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

"You're kidding!" said Hermione. We were in our room and I told her that Draco kissed me. Of course I made her promise not to tell Harry or Ron.

"What did you think? Was it still like kissing a god?" she asked. I laughed remembering how stupid I was to say that.

"No. I was too shocked to notice. Why do you think he did it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Um, it plain as day. He _likes_ you."

I gulped.

"But lately he‛s been so mean to me and Ron."

"Cuz he‛s jealous of Ron. Ron‛s your best friend. You tell him everything and you two do everything together."

True, we do do everything together. But why would that make Draco kiss me? And after talking about "friends with benefits". Hold up, does he want to be my friend? But with benefits? I told me I would never do that, but then he kisses me. I am so confused!

* * *

The next morning I ran into Draco on my way to breakfast. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. Soon he was gone and I was stunned. He did it again! And this time in front of people! What the freak does he want?!?!

I thought about walking up to him and ask, but Pansy was with Draco and I didn‛t want to give her any ideas. So I went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron.

"Whats wrong?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing important." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, cuz what can be more important then our last week of school. I‛m going to die."

I laughed and we talked about Snape‛s final. Ron was determined that he would fail.

"Hey," I said. "We‛ll do fine. Remember you pasted every year you‛ve been here. And this year wasn‛t hard at all."

"Easy for you to say." he growled. I laughed and it was time to go to our final.

As we walked there, I heard little bites of gossip. One about this girl who was caught kissing a teacher, another who was almost raped. Then I heard Professor McGonagall‛s name. I stopped the first year who was talking and demanded that they tell me what they just said.

She shook a little as she said, "Professor McGonagall was almost raped yesterday by a Shape-Sifter. Snape saved her. I saw her hugging him till Professor Dumbledore showed up. You‛d think McGonagall is having an affair with Snape?"

"No," said Ron. "That is so gross! Now get lost!"

the little first year ran away and Ron turned to me. I shook my head. It can‛t be true. Can it? I have to talk to my mother.

*McGonagall‛s POV*

I didn‛t realize that I slept in and was late for work, till I heard the bell for lunch.

I jumped out of bed only to crawl back when all my muscles screamed in pain. I groaned and laid down.

I then heard a knock on the door. I didn‛t make a sound.

"Maria? It‛s me, Shakira."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"The doors open."

Shakira then walked in and smiled to me.

"Still in bed I see." she teased. I groaned.

"I hurt everywhere. Nothing feels like it isn‛t screaming, when I move."

Shakira frowned and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I heard what happened. Dumbledore sent me an owl."

I nodded. Remembering what happened here, yesterday. Then being in the arms of Albus.

"You ok, Maria?" asked Shakira, grabbing my attention. I nodded. She raised a brow. "What are you not telling me, little sister?"

I sighed. Then I told her all about Albus and what he told me. And how I didn‛t know how I really felt, only that I felt safe in his arms.

Shakira nodded when I was done and stared into space. I waited for her words of wisdom. She shrugged. I gasped.

"Your not going to help me?" I asked. I was shocked. Shakira always knew what to do.

"I‛m sorry Maria. But I am a little confused. I understand how you and Albus grew close while he stayed with you. Yet, you say that Sam is alive and that makes you still married to him. So I don‛t know what I can say. Either way, you can‛t be sure you can have a relationship with Albus. Cause you might still be married."

My shoulders fell.

"Your right. I guess I must tell Albus this. He will understand."

Shakira nodded and smiled.

"Other then Albus, is everything ok? Do you want me to stay with you?"

I shook my head.

"No, I got to get to work. As soon as I can get out of bed. Do you know any spells that might help?"

Shakira nodded and waved her wand. I instantly felt better. I then jumped out of bed and headed for my closet.

"Are you sure you are ok?" asked Shakira. I turned to see concern and sorrow in her eyes. I never thought about it before, but her son was the one who raped me. Did it cause her pain?

"I am ok. How are you?" I asked. She smiled and I could almost forget the sorrow I had saw. Almost.

"Of course I am. Why should you ask?"

I shrugged. She smiled again and said good bye before leaving. I got busy picking out an outfit and headed on my way to the shower.

* * *

after I got dressed, I went looking for Dumbledore. I had to say I am sorry for not going to my morning classes. I ran into Filch who said he was in his office. I headed there.

I wasn‛t paying attention to where I was going and ran straight into Albus. We both landed on our butts. I winched.

"I am so sorry, Professor." I said. He nodded and stood up. Then he offered me his hand up. I took it and asked if I could talk to him. He nodded and led me into his office.

I sat down in the chair in front of his desk, while he went to sit in his chair. He put his fingertips together.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Maria?" he asked. I smiled.

"I just wanted to say sorry for not teaching my morning-"

"Don‛t worry about it. I assumed you wouldn‛t want to teach today and asked some of the other teachers to cover for you."

"Thank you."

he nodded and I looked at my hands.

"And well," I started but stopped.

"Yes?" asked Dumbledore. I looked up at him.

"Well, I just wanted to say that... I still love Sam."

Albus nodded and I let out a sigh. Then Albus sat up straighter, if that was possible.

"Maria, I never planed to replace Sam. In fact, I never dreamed that I would ever tell you of my feelings. I just saw them as a dream I wanted to live. You don‛t have to worry. I won‛t push or expect anything from last night."

I nodded, but felt cheated.

"Whats wrong?" asked Albus. I shrugged.

"I can‛t help but feel... cheated, sir."

Albus nodded. Then I thought about what I said.

"That came out wrong," I mumbled. He raised a brow. "Merlin." I whispered.

"You are acting strange, McGonagall. Is something wrong?"

I bite my cheek. I _wanted_ to see if he and I worked. Albus was a great, great wizard. We had lots in common and last summer...

"Maria?"

I hardly heard his voice. I closed my eyes. It was then I realized that I was crying. Silent tears steamed down my face.

I knew then, I wanted to be with someone. And not just any one, Albus.

"I want to see if it works." I whispered. Albus looked amazed then grinned.

"You are a strange woman sometimes." was all he said. I laughed and stood.

Then Albus did so and I got a little nervous. He smiled and lifted my hand to kiss it. I smiled at him before I left his office.


	27. Chapter 27

##part twenty six ##

"Whats wrong?" asked Albus. I shrugged.

"I can‛t help but feel... cheated, sir."

Albus nodded. Then I thought about what I said.

"That came out wrong," I mumbled. He raised a brow. "Merlin." I whispered.

"You are acting strange, McGonagall. Is something wrong?"

I bite my cheek. I _wanted_ to see if he and I worked. Albus was a great, great wizard. We had lots in common and last summer...

"Maria?"

I hardly heard his voice. I closed my eyes. It was then I realized that I was crying. Silent tears steamed down my face.

I knew then, I wanted to be with someone. And not just any one, Albus.

"I want to see if it works." I whispered. Albus looked amazed then grinned.

"You are a strange woman sometimes." was all he said. I laughed and stood.

Then Albus did so and I got a little nervous. He smiled and lifted my hand to kiss it. I smiled at him before I left his office.

##part twenty seven ##

Snape‛s final was hard. Ron and I did our best though. Though Ron swears that Snape is out to get him. I laughed when he said that. We went to lunch and Ron fell asleep in his sandwich. He had studied all night.

We then had our DADA final.

Instead of our normal teacher, Professor McGonagall walked in. Everyone started whispering and I wondered if the rumors were true. She did seem more tired then usual.

"Ok class, I am your sub for the day. So lets get started on your final."

She then handed out the test. I looked it over and saw that it was easy. I breezed through it. For the last question you had to preform a spell for the teacher to grade. It was a spell of your choice. Knowing a simple spell wouldn‛t give me a great grade, I thought of the hardest spell we learned this year. Which was an easy one for me, the Invisibility spell.

I handed my test to Professor McGonagall and told her what spell I would be doing. She nodded, so I did the spell.

After I was invisible, I walked to the other side of the classroom. Her eyes followed me the whole time. I freaked. Did I do it wrong? How could I get it wrong?

I did the spell to became visible and she nodded, writing my grade on my test. I sat down in my chair and put my head on my desk.

Then I heard Draco say he would do the Invisibility spell as well. I looked up in time to see him disappear. Great, Draco did it right and I didn‛t-

then I saw McGonagall‛s eyes move to the corner. Then Draco appeared in the corner. Oh my merlin! I thought, she can See through the spell. Just like Professor Snow told us. I sighed from relief and watched Ron go up. He did the same spell and he did a perfect job. I smiled to him as he sat down. We spent hours practicing it.

Then we went to dinner. Ron and I sat next to each other.

"My brain hurts." groaned Ron. I laughed and patted his head. He winced. And I giggled. Then I remembered Draco and his friends with benefits conversation. Did I act like that with Ron? I thought we were only friends...

"~~~~, you ok?" Ron asked. I nodded.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important." I made simply before putting chicken on my potatoes.

I then saw Professor McGonagall walk in with Dumbledore. McGonagall was blushing and Dumbledore had a smile on his face.

What was it like hiding the Headmaster away for the summer? I thought. Did they become close? Good friends? Or friends with benefits?

I shook my head and tried to think of something else. But I couldn‛t help but picture Dumbledore kissing my mother. And I don‛t know if I‛m going to freak out. Maybe, or maybe not.

*McGonagall‛s POV*

Albus and I sat down in our seats and started to fill our plates. After dinner, Albus planned to go on a walk. I couldn‛t wait and was so nervous. Wondering how he would act and how I would feel.

"You alright?" asked Albus. I nodded.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

I shrugged.

"Nothing important."

Albus nodded and smiled, making me blush. Merlin, I hope no one notices how he makes me feel. Especially the students.

Thinking about students, I casually glanced at ~~~~. She was sitting next to Ron and it looked like she was deep in thought. Her face looked worried.

Maira‛s stomach tightened. Does she regret knowing I am her mother? Does she think I am not worthy enough to be call her mother? What am I to do?

I was then lost in my thoughts, and hardly noticed that the Great Hall was empty. Albus set a hand on my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I smiled at him and stood. We walked apart as we headed for the doors. Once we were outside, we started talking. When we reached the lake, and out of view form the castle, Albus took my hand. And just held it.

I smiled as butterflies in my stomach calmed down. I hadn‛t felt this nervous since I was dating Sam.

"How are you?" asked Albus.

"I‛m ok. You?"

Albus shrugged.

"I‛m alright."

We came to a tall tree and sat down under it. I stretched my legs. Albus sat Indian style.

We sat in silence.

"This is weird." I said. Albus nodded and rubbed my fingers. I smiled and looked at our hands.

I then giggled. Albus smiled.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I never would of imagined this. I mean, us. Together. ~~~~ knowing I am her mother. Voldemort gone. Everything is good so far."

Albus nodded.

"Besides the Shape-sifter trying to rape you."

I nodded.

We sat together for a few more hours till Albus walked me to my room. He lightly kissed my lips and was gone.

*Normal POV*

the next day, I skipped breakfast to try and find McGonagall. So I was wondering the halls when I ran into Snape. He headed me in the right direction and soon I was knocking on her door. Or at least, I hope its her door.

The door opened and she smiled. What a relief. I smiled.

"I need to talk to you." I rushed out. I was like, totally in the wanting to know if she was ok and if it was true that Dumbledore likes(!) Hers. Yeah, nothing is a secret here.

She let me in and I sat down on her couch. She smiled.

"What did you want to talk about."

"You."

She gave me a puzzled look. I then blurted it all out. The rape and the whole Dumbledore holding her thing. Yeah, I got to know. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

She just stared at me when I was done then sighed.

"Wow," she said. "The school sure can twist things."

"So please clear this up for me." I was on the edge of my seat.

"Well, I was almost raped by a Shape-sifter in the form of Voldemort-"

"Like before?"

She nodded. "Like before."

I nodded.

"-and the thing with Dumbledore, I-"

"Its true." I said for her. She nodded and I didn‛t know if I could be grossed out. So I sat there, looking at her. She sifted in her seat and opened her mouth.

"But we want to keep it quiet, ~~~~. So I expect not to have the whole school knowing about it. And yeah, we can make that happen. But for the most part, we are only friends. Really good friends. Like you are Ron."

I laughed and she asked why I did. I shrugged.

"Just that Draco asked if Ron was my friend with benefits, that‛s all."

McGonagall blushed and I laughed again. Then she got serious.

"Is he?"

"No."

"Good. I don‛t think I‛d like having a daughter who kissed up a storm with anyone."

My mouth dropped opened and she laughed.

"Draco asked you that? I thought you weren‛t speaking to each other."

Unofficially, I was. But then he started kissing me and oh my merlin! Every time he has I remember being his girlfriend and yeah, kiss, kiss, and kiss!

"Well, I wasn‛t," I started, she nodded. "But then he kissed me before dinner the other day and the last time I saw him, he did again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I was so mad. I mean, he hates me. I hate him and, and he‛s kissing me!"

McGonagall nodded. I was waiting for her words of wisdom.

"~~~~, all I can say is that he must like you. Or just kissing you. But you have to figure out if you still like him. Remember you two were a very close couple."

"I know..."

I looked at my shoes.

almost too close, I thought.

"So what are you going to do?" asked McGonagall. I shrugged.

"I got to think about it." she nodded and we both got up to go to our classes. Her to teach, me to be tested.

I noticed something while I walked to my Charms final. Today was our last final. For tomorrow I don‛t have any classes. What am I going to do? Will I stay an extra day after graduation? Or should I hit the road and go look for a job?

Graduation! Oh my merlin, I have nothing to wear!?! Merlin, I need to get to a store and quick. See, for graduation, we get to wear whatever we want to wear. And I MEAN whatever. Rumor has it that one time a guy wore only boxers. Yeah, I am serious. Crazy dipstick.

After Charms final, which was easy by the way, Ron and I went to lunch. As we were eating, Dumbledore stood and called for attention.

"I am sorry to disturb you but will the seventh years please report to their Houses before dinner. It is very important." then he sat down. I looked at Ron who shrugged. Maybe it was about graduation, I thought.

While I was eating my chips, I became very aware of Ron sitting next to me. And when he reached for the apples, chills went through me. What is this? First Draco and now Ron? When well the hormones calm down!?!

"You ok?" asked Ron. I nodded and threw my chip at him. He caught it in his mouth and smiled. I laughed. Come on, that was pretty impressive.

Our next final went by so quickly, I forgot what we did and who for. Oh well. Ron and I were on our way to the Gryffindor Tower, when Harry caught up with us.

"Hey, you‛ve seen Hermione?" he asked. I shook me head.

"Don‛t ask us to keep taps on your girl-"

"There you are!" yelled Harry, Ron and I turned to see Hermione running up the stairs to us. She and Harry kissed and Harry wrapped his arm around her. They then started talking in hushed voices and went ahead of us.

"Merlin," said Ron. "I wish I had a girlfriend that I could feel that good to be with."

I laughed.

"What are you talking about? Mr. Ladies Man."

Ron‛s ears went red and he tickled me. I giggled and poked him back. Soon we were running after each other up the stairs, poking and tickling.

I slipped on a step and landed on my butt. Ron started laughing hard and sat down next to me. Of course I was also laughing and holding my sides. Then we both stopped laughing and looked at each other. Then Ron leaned forward-

I jumped to my feet and yelled the password to the Fat Lady. Then I climbed into the crowded common room. McGonagall smiled at me when she saw me. Then she quieted the room. I noticed Ron walk in behind me.

"Seventh years, tonight is the day before your graduation. As of tradition, you are allowed to leave campus for the night. You can go shopping, see your parents, do whatever for the night."-

Gasps and clapping filled the room.

"-Then tomorrow you come back here for graduation. Now, some of you can leave now, others must wait for their parents. We have already contacted your parents and they have given permission for you to leave school for the night. However, you will still be with a adult-"

there were a few groans and McGonagall brightened her smile.

"So you will are assigned an adult who will come to get you. My group are ~~~~, Ron, Harry and Hermione. The rest of you wait here till your adult arrives or you will not graduate tomorrow. You have been warned."

Then she turned to me, Ron and Hermione&Harry and pointed to the door. We all went into the corridor.

"So," said McGonagall. "Where shall we go first?"

"Shopping!" said Hermione and me. Ron and Harry groaned.

McGonagall nodded and we headed down the stairs.

Once we were in Hogsmeade, McGonagall told us the place and we Apparated there. It was a huge mall. Yes, a muggle mall and we meet in a dark ally behind it.

We then went inside and walked into the first store. Since tomorrow was a important day, Hermione and I had to wear something new and special.

So we looked at the dresses and flipped through them. When we had a hand full, we to the dressing room. Ron, Harry and McGonagall were to tell us what they thought.

The first one I tried on was a red, silky gown. It went to my ankles, tight around the hips and waist and draped around the shoulders. I thought it was very pretty.

So I walked out onto the run way.

Ron whistled and I laughed. Harry‛s eyes were huge and McGonagall was shaking her head. Figuring McGonagall would keep me out of embarrassment and exposure, I went back in the change.

While I changed into the next dress, I heard Harry tell Hermione to come out.

"No!" was the reply. No fun there. So I went to were she was changing and knocked on the door.

"Come on," I said. "Don‛t be a party pooper. Think of Harry. Now come on."

She stepped out and I smiled. She had a pretty light blue dress. It was fashioned like a corset, but very modest. It was gorgeous.

"You look great." I said. She blushed and I pushed her out to the judges. I heard oohs and aahs and Hermione came back smiling.

"I love this dress!" she squealed. I laughed and walked out to show off my dress.

This one was black, with pink lace underneath. It went to my knees and was a halter. It even had a thin pink ribbon around my waist.

This time McGonagall nodded but Harry shock his head as well as Ron.

"What‛s wrong with this one?" I demanded. I was starting to like this dress. Harry shrugged.

"Its too plain." said Ron. "You need something, sexy."

I laughed when McGonagall swiftly turned to Ron. Who blushed to the ears and looked at the wall. I laughed again and went to change. I think he was right. Maybe.

The next one was also black. It was like Hermione‛s, looking like a corset only it had rose lace on the bodice and black silk as the skirt. I loved it and no matter what they say, this is it.

Ron and Harry nodded, clapped and bravoed me. McGonagall tapped her lip with a finger and didn‛t say anything. I went to change back into my sneakers and jeans.


	28. Chapter 28

### twenty seven ###

This time McGonagall nodded but Harry shook his head as well as Ron.

"What‛s wrong with this one?" I demanded. I was starting to like this dress. Harry shrugged.

"Its too plain." said Ron. "You need something, sexy."

I laughed when McGonagall swiftly turned to Ron. Who blushed to the ears and looked at the wall. I laughed again and went to change. I think he was right. Maybe.

The next one was also black. It was like Hermione‛s, looking like a corset only it had rose lace on the bodice and black silk as the skirt. I loved it and no matter what they say, this is it.

Ron and Harry nodded, clapped and bravoed me. McGonagall tapped her lip with a finger and didn‛t say anything. I went to change back into my sneakers and jeans.

### twenty eight ###

Then Hermione and I went looking at shoes. McGonagall proved to be very knowledgeable when it came to shoes. She knew what was in, how to make it work and to have it NOT hurt your feet. (Girls, tell me heels never hurt your feet before, and I will laugh.)

after that, we went to Claire‛s to get accessories. By now, Ron and Harry were bored out of their minds. So McGonagall sent them to go get us something to eat. After they left, we looked at everything. Hermione found a pretty sexy looking hair clip and we planned to curl her hair and let it loose.

Then I couldn‛t decide on anything. So McGonagall suggested this little tiara. It wasn‛t anything cheesy, but simple. She said it would look good with my hair up with a few loose curls. I agreed so we bought it and went to the food court.

We found Ron and Harry stuffing their mouths with food. It was funny looking cuz Ron had sauce dripping off his chin and Harry had ketchup on his shirt.

Hermione rolled her eyes and cleaned Harry up before she went to order. I laughed and pointed to Ron and he went pink and whipped his chin. Then I got in line.

Then a blond walked in behind me. She glanced at Ron and Harry and poked me. I jumped and turned to her. She smiled.

"Your boyfriend is cute. The red head."

I was about to say he wasn‛t when she left. So I shrugged and ordered a fruit breeze.

when Hermione and I went back to the table, Harry and Ron were done eating. McGonagall was drinking from a water bottle. I sipped my fruit breeze and Hermione ate her sandwich.

"Where do you want to go next?" asked McGonagall. I shrugged and looked at Ron. Then I thought of something.

"Lets get the guys some clothes." I said. Hermione nodded and McGonagall laughed. Both boys went red and when we were done eating, we pulled them into a guy clothing store.

Hermione and I piled the guys with outfits and accessories. Then we marched them to the dressing room. Ron, shyly, was the first one to come out for our inspection.

He was wearing cargo shorts, khaki color, a blue shirt and sandals. I whistled and he grinned, doing a manly pose. Then Harry came out.

He was wearing a black stripped suit, with a pink silk handkerchief and tie. Hermione was drooling by the time Harry went to change.

Then Ron came out. He was wearing a suit, also black, but with a white tie and handkerchief. Very hot. Very.

McGonagall also said he looked very nice as long with Hermione. So Ron went back to change into his jeans when Harry came out.

Again he was wearing a suit (Hermione must like suits on a man), anyway it was black and blue. Not Harry. The suit. Blue tie and handkerchief and the rest was black. We must like black, both of them are wearing it tomorrow.

So while Harry changed and Ron waited for him, Hermione and I looked at the shoes. Again, McGonagall was very helpful and we found a matching pair for the guys to wear with their suits.

Then we went walking around, window shopping and just talking. After a while though, my arms were tired from holding my dress and shoes. So McGonagall asked where we wanted to spend the night, so we could drop of our things.

No one answered so I asked if we could go to her house. After a thought, she nodded and we walked into the ally to Apparate there.

Her house, oh my freaking merlin, is gorgeous! I mean it too. Awesome ness! Anyway, it was a little white house with nature taking its course. There was a vine growing along the house, that had a few blooming roses. Then the front yard was filled with all kinds of roses and other flowers.

Inside of the house, well, it looked like those houses you find in magazines. You know, the ones where you wonder, how on earth do they clean that?, that kind of house.

McGonagall lead me and Hermione to a pale blue guest room. The room was clean and there was a vase filled with daisies. The bed frame was white and the bed was a mixture of pale blue and white. There were black and white pictures of flowers on the walls.

Hermione and I put of things away in the closet and looked around a little before we went back to the front room.

Ron and Harry weren‛t there but McGonagall was. I smiled.

"I love your house. Its so pretty and clean."

"Thank you."

"I like it too." added Hermione. Then the guys came back in and McGonagall glanced at her watch.

"Where to now?" she asked. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 10 o‛clock.

"You mean, we can still hang out?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sweet." said Ron. Hermione looked at me. I guess she wanted me to pick the next place. I shrugged and looked at Ron. He smiled.

"I say we do something fun. Like-"

"There is a carnival in town." said McGonagall. I nodded turning to Hermione.

"Yes." she said. So we walked down to the fair grounds and paid to get in. Then we went to the nearest ride.

I assumed McGonagall would wait while we went on the ride, but no. she climbed in right behind me and Ron. I waved to her right when the ride started and saw the biggest smile ever on her face. I laughed and poked Ron who looked a little uneasy. Being that this was his first roller coaster ride.

After the ride, Ron was like, crazy. He wanted to go on again and again. So we did a few times, then Hermione, Harry and me got really bored.

I was hungry again, so I got some cotton candy and a snow cone. Ron that it was the coolest thing. The cotton candy. So he ate most of it and my snow cone. Its fun being with wizards on their first Muggle world day. Sometimes.

I don‛t like it when they eat my food. Makes me mad, it does. Really mad.

I punched Ron and he gave me a puzzled look.

"You ate it all." I said, accusing. He then looked nervous and embarrassed. Then I slugged him again. This time he grabbed me and pulled me close. He was laughing so it caused me to giggle.

Then he just held me close.

I cleared my throat and pulled away from him. Everyone was staring. Well, not Hermione and Harry, they were glued to each other but McGonagall was watching us. I cleared my throat again and headed towards a booth.

It was one where you shot at the bottles. I picked up a gun and pointed it to the bottom bottles. I shot and missed. Two more shots. I then hit a bottom corner and two of the five fell down. One shot left. I aimed in between the two bottom bottles and fired. I was a little off and there was one bottle left standing.

The booth guy grinned at me.

"I‛ll give you an extra bullet, since you are so dam pretty." he handed me the bullet and I aimed and fired. I hit it easily. The man frowned. Probably didn‛t think I could do it. The jerk.

"What do I win?" I asked. He grumbled and pointed towards the huge teddy bears that covered the ceiling. I pointed to a white one with a green ribbon.

Then we went to a different booth. Ron played the dart balloon game and lost. Hermione tried the coin in the cup and got a shot glass. While Harry and McGonagall watched.

It was getting really late and I was starting to get tired.

We came to a bowing ring. The thing you had to do was knock the other person off a stool and win the prize. A prize of a hundred dollars. I soon found out the guy who was in there was a world champ and no one had ever beaten him in his hometown.

I turned to McGonagall.

"Why don‛t you fight him." Ron gave me a look like I was crazy.

McGonagall glanced at the overweight man in his thirty, standing on the stool, with a huge foam bat that they used to knock the other person off. The man he was playing was easily knocked to the padded ground.

"Come on." I said. Now Hermione, Harry and Ron were also telling her to do it. She nodded and we cheered. McGonagall handed me her purse and I noticed her wand inside. Then she took her shoes off and her coat.

Wearing a tee shirt and jeans, she entered the boxing like ring. The man laughed when he saw her with the huge foam bat.

"Hold up," he said. "I can‛t hit a girl. Especially a very pretty one."

The people watching laughed but McGonagall didn‛t say anything as she stood on the stool and raised her bat. The man never saw it coming. He was too busy laughing. McGonagall got him right in the face and he fell with a loud thud to the floor. The crowd went silent.

The man sat up.

"No fair, I wasn‛t ready."

McGonagall shrugged and he got back on the stool and got ready. This time someone from the crowd told them when to go. The man swung and McGonagall ducked. It barely missed her head. Then she swung at his legs and he almost lost his balance.

While he tried to get it back, she swung again and hit him in the head, causing him to land on his stomach. On the ground. McGonagall won and everyone cheered.

A man walked into the ring and raised McGonagall‛s hand.

"The winner and new champ of our town!" he shouted. People cheered again and McGonagall was awarded the one hundred dollars. When she walked over to us, we cheered loudly and clapped. She smiled and did a mock bow.

I handed her her things.

"You were great." I said.

"Well, I did have the advantage. I was the one with balance. He just had a hard swing."

"You were still the best." I said, wrapping an arm around her. She did the same to me and we headed back to her house.

at McGonagall‛s house, we had some cookies and milk before going to bed. Ron and Harry went to their room as Hermione and I went to ours. I changed into an old shirt of McGonagalls' and went to sleep.

* * *

Some time during the night I woke up and knew I was not going to be able to fall back asleep. So I decided to go get a drink of water. I slipped out of bed, hoping not to wake Hermione up and tip toed to the kitchen. I was almost there, when I heard voices.

*McGonagall‛s POV*

I was sitting in the kitchen watching the clock. Where was he? He said he would be here ten minutes ago. I started drumming my fingers on the table. Where in merlin‛s name is he-

knock knock.

I smiled and went to answer the door. I first checked who it was before I opened the door. I smiled to Albus.

"You're late." I said. He smiled and checked his watch.

"I‛m sorry." he whispered. I let him in and led him to the kitchen.

He looked cold so I made some hot chocolate and brought out the remainder of the cookies. Merlin, I had forgotten how much teenage boys eat and Ron, well, he is a bottomless pit.

Albus took the cup and cookies and sat down at the table. I watched him for a while, then sat down. He soon finished drinking.

"That hit the spot." he whispered. I was about to ask why he was whispering when I remembered that I had students not far in my guest rooms. I smiled at Albus when he took my hand.

"So how was your evening?" he asked.

"It was fun. We went shopping for graduation then we went to the fair. And I fought with an overweight couch lover and won."

Albus laughed. I smiled.

"Got a hundred Muggle dollars too."

"Thats a lot of Muggle money."

I nodded.

"Thought I‛d spend it during the summer while ~~~~ is here. I know how much she loves to shop at the Muggle‛s mall."

He nodded. We then sat looking at each other. My, butterflies were flattering all over me and Albus‛s hand in mine was like touching heaven.

"You look lovely." said Albus. I blushed. I was still in my Muggle clothes. Old jeans and a tee shirt. My hair was pulled back in a braid rather than my normal bun.

"Thanks for coming." I whispered. Albus nodded and rubbed my knuckles.

*Normal POV*

I was standing by the kitchen door which was closed and I swear I heard McGonagall talking to someone. I went very still to listen as the voices came through the door.

"Thanks for coming." I heard McGonagall whispered.

"I am glad I could, Maria." said a man‛s voice. A man? Who would come to see McGonagall in the middle of the night?

"Thanks all the same." she whispered back. I then heard more whispers that I couldn‛t make out. Thats when I decided to open the kitchen door just a touch. I had it open a crack when I noticed McGonagall kissing Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore had his arms wrapped around her and her hands were around his neck.

I must of gasped because they parted quickly and turned to the door. I ran/tip toed back to my room as fast as I could so they didn‛t see me. I went into bed and closed my eyes. In case McGonagall came in to check that I was asleep.

The next day, I took my time getting ready to go. Anything to keep me away from McGonagall.

But we had to get back to school for graduation. So I hurried into the kitchen as soon as it was time to go. McGonagall gave me a odd look, knowing I never liked to be late.

We Apparated back to school and Hermione and I went to put our dresses away. We met Ron and Harry for breakfast. After breakfast, the guys went to the Gryffindor Tower with Hermione. So I walked around the school, just thinking.

To be perfectly honest, I was thinking about Ron and the ‛moments‛ we keep having. I mean, I love Ron but more then a friend? I don‛t know. I am sure I don‛t like him that way, but, I don‛t know. Something seems to have changed-

"And what are you doing here?" said an all too familiar voice. I looked up and met Draco‛s eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I demanded. I wasn‛t in the mood. He shrugged.

"Not much."

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically.

"Well to you it may seem much."

"Oh, ok."

He smiled his smile and I remembered what it was like being his girlfriend-

"Where is your h o e, Pansy?" I asked. Draco looked like I threw a pound of dragon dung at him. He looked at his feet.

"We broke up." he said. I nodded, crossing my arms.

"Why?"

Draco looked up at me.

"You can‛t date someone when you love someone else."

Love someone else... no freaking way!

"No Draco." I said, stepping back. He stepped towards me.

"But ~~~~, I do love you. And you know that. I just needed time for your father to sink in and now McGonagall. You have to admit it was a shock."

"Well, yes but at least I didn‛t crawl into a hole about it."

Draco frowned and hung his head.

"I‛m sorry." he whispered. "~~~~, I‛m sorry."


	29. Chapter 29

## part twenty eight ##

"We broke up." he said. I nodded, crossing my arms.

"Why?"

Draco looked up at me.

"You can‛t date someone when you love someone else."

Love someone else... no freaking way!

"No Draco." I said, stepping back. He stepped towards me.

"But ~~~~, I do love you. And you know that. I just needed time for your father to sink in and now McGonagall. You have to admit it was a shock."

"Well, yes but at least I didn‛t crawl into a hole about it."

Draco frowned and hung his head.

"I‛m sorry." he whispered. "~~~~, I‛m sorry."

## part twenty nine ##

"But I still love you."

I stared at him. No freaking way is this happening! Draco hates me, Draco loves me!?! Why can‛t he make up his mind?!?!

"Draco, I can‛t." I whispered.

"Why?" he asked, stepping towards me. I froze. He was so close to me.

"You hurt me. So very bad. Do you expect me to forget that and take you back?" I whispered. Why was I whispering?

Draco was still frowning and looking hurt.

"I know, you can‛t forget it just like that. But can we at least try again? Or old times sake?"

I looked at the floor and slowly breathed in and out. He wants to try again, should we? Should I let myself love him again and risk him hurting me again? Should I forget?

"I need to think, Malfoy." I said, looking up at him. He nodded.

"That‛s fair." I nodded and walked to the Gryffindor Tower. My mind in chaos.

On my way there, I ran into McGonagall. She seemed a little nervous to see me.

"What?" I said. Well, more like snapped. She frowned at me.

"Don‛t use that tone with me ~~~~."

"I‛m sorry Professor, I got a lot on my mind. Sorry."

She nodded.

"Me too."

"See you tonight." I said walking away. When I got to the Common room Ron was there reading. I was shocked.

"Wow, Ron, you‛re reading when you don‛t have too. I am shocked."

He smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny. But you know Hermione got me started when we where dating."

Oh yeah, they used to date. How could I forget that? I sat down next to him and sighed.

"Whats wrong?" asked Ron. I shrugged.

"Draco."

"What did he do this time?"

"He asked me out."

"He what!" said Ron as he closed his book and turned to me. A shocked look on his face. I nodded and he groaned.

"What did you say?"

"That I had to think about it." I said, staring at the ceiling.

"Whats there to think about ~~~~? He broke up with you cause of your father and now, he‛s over that? I find that hard to believe."

I sat up.

"I know," I said. "It‛s just that I had a great time being his girlfriend is all. Or maybe I wish being someone‛s girlfriend. He was the only person I dated this year. Besides Harry."

Ron looked at the ground. He had a old look on his face.

"What Ron?" I asked.

##flash back##

Ron jumped up off his bed and stared at me.

"What was that all about?" I screamed at him. I crossed my arms and gave him my best don't-tell-me-any-crap look. His face went as red as his hair.

"I'm sorry ~~~~. It's just that-"

"What?!?!"

He gulped and I started tapping my foot. Grrr...

"I, um, I..."

"Omfm! What!!!"

He jumped and took my hand. Um, yeah, he took my hand. Then he looked me in the eyes. Weird...

"~~~~, I like you and I don't think you should be going out with Draco Malfoy."

##flash back##

"Ron," I whispered. "Do you still like me? I mean, more then a friend."

He nodded and I felt like crying. Why is life so complex? Why?

"I‛m sorry." Ron whispered. I shrugged, shaking my head.

"You can‛t help who you like." I said. He nodded.

"Your right," said Ron. "You don‛t chose who you love either."

I looked at Ron. Was he telling me to get to together with Draco?

"What are you saying, Ron?"

Ron looked at the floor.

"Follow your heart." he said, before standing and leaving the common room. I looked into the cold fireplace.

Follow my heart. But, what is my heart saying?

I then went down to dinner.

Now dinner was the usual dinner. Nothing fancy or anything. Only we have the House cup awarded. I hadn‛t thought to check our points. So when I walked in and saw the Gryffindor banners, I was a little surprise. Well not really. It was always Slytherin or us. So I clapped with my fellow Gryffindors and sat down.

Then we started the feast and I watched Draco come in and sit down.

Follow my heart.

Draco piled food on his plate and started to eat.

Follow my heart.

Draco looked up and we locked eyes.

Follow my heart.

I smiled.

Follow my heart. And my heart was thumping for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"You had me worried there." said Draco, after dinner. I laughed and wrapped an arm around him. It felt good to hold him again.

"Have no fear." I whispered. He smiled and we stopped at the stairs that led to Gryffindor Tower. I had to get ready for graduation.

"See you later." said Draco, giving me a hug. Then I went up to change.

As tradition, graduation happened at midnight. Why? I don‛t know, but it has always been that way. So I took my time getting ready. I put on my dress, did my hair up with a few stray curls and the taira and then I did my makeup. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when Hermione came in to get a tissue.

She looked great in her blue dress. Her hair was down in sexy curls and her make up perfect.

"You look great."

she blushed.

"Thanks, you look good too."

"Are your parents coming?" I asked. She nodded.

Mine weren‛t. Even though they weren‛t my real parents, I wished they were coming. I mean, come on, they raised me to be the person I am today. But at least my real mom will be there. McGonagall.

And tomorrow I will be going to go live with her and then she will adopt me and I can call her mom instead of Professor McGonagall.

I finished flossing and headed down to the Great Hall. Hermione easily found her parents, and I looked around wondering what to do. I smiled when Draco walked up.

"Hi," I said giving him a hug. Then I noticed his mom, Narcissa with him. She smiled and hugged me.

"It is so good to see you again." she said with a smile. I smiled back and asked how she was. She shrugged and said things were getting better.

"Thats good." I said. Then Ron walked over with his parents.

"Wow." said Ron, taking me in. I laughed and twirled for him. I then hugged his mom and shook his father‛s hand. Then Ron noticed Draco.

I heard him sigh, then he stretched his hand out to Draco. Draco grinned and they shook hands. Then Draco said he had to go show his mom around, so he left me with Ron and his parents.

"So you two back together?" asked Mrs. Weasley. I nodded. Mr. Weasley didn‛t seem too pleased.

"Can‛t say I‛m sorry," he muttered. "Her husband being what he was."

"Hush, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "You should forgive and forget. Besides, Narcissa was always nice to us."

I then noticed Dumbledore walk in with McGonagall. McGonagall didn‛t look too happy but Dumbledore looked very pleased. Dumbledore went in front of the Hall.

The room went silent. He smiled.

"It is good to see you all tonight, for this special ceremony. We asked that all the parents now go out to the graduation area and take a seat. Seven years, please stay here."

The room buzzed as people left the hall and went outside. It was soon quiet again.

"Now," said Professor Dumbledore. "I want you all to line up by last names and your teachers will lead you out."

People lined up along the walls and we all commented on each others outfits and shoes.

Then all our teachers lined up, each was wearing special robes that were the school colors. Dumbledore took the lead with McGonagall behind him. It was then that I noticed that Snape wasn‛t here.

Where was he? Was Elizabeth having the baby?

We then walked out of the castle.

The grounds was transformed. There was rows and rows of people and an isle heading towards a long platform. Everyone in the crowd cheered as we walked down the isle. There were candles floating in the air and somewhere there was music playing.

I smiled to the Weasley‛s, the whole family was there, and waved. I looked around for my parents, but I knew they wouldn‛t be there.

When we got to the platform, we all took a seat and the teachers sat down in front of us.

Dumbledore went up to the stand. The crowd sat down and went quiet.

"Welcome, family, friends and honor guests."

I then noticed the Minister of Magic seating next to Dumbledore‛s empty chair.

"We are here tonight, for the graduation of the class of 2006." there was a cheer from the crowd.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Now, normally, I have a long speech and boring things to say about the graduating class, but not this year. This year, I would like to recognize a good friend of mine, and the Headmistress of this year, Shakira Snow."

I smiled and looked over the crowd. I saw Snow stand and in her hands was a baby boy. She handed the baby to Jim Taylor, my old DADA teacher and walked up to Dumbledore.

"I would like Snow to read the names of our graduates." then Dumbledore handed Snow a list and she smiled to the crowd. Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall, who stood with our diplomas of witchcraft and wizardly.

Snow cleared her throat.

"Neville Longbottom."

The crowd cheered as Neville stood with confidence and McGonagall handed him his diploma. Then he shook hands with Dumbledore.

"Hermione Granger. Who I might add, is top of her class."

I clapped hard as Hermione, blushing, walked up and shook hands with McGonagall.

"Draco Malfoy."

The Slytherins cheered loudly for him as he took his diploma and smiled at me. I blew him a kiss.

"~~~~ McGonagall."

The crowd roared and I laughed when I saw Ishtar, Jim Taylor and Sabrina Lupin stand up for me.

I shook hands with McGonagall and she gave me a hug. Then I shook hands with Dumbledore, who winked. Then I hugged Snow and she laughed into my ear. Then I waved to the crowd and sat down. Draco blew me a kiss and I laughed as I caught it.

"Harry Potter."

Again the crowd roared to life and soon Harry sat down.

"Ronald Weasley."

I cheered and stood up as Ron blushed to the ears and received his diploma.

Soon everyone had gotten their diplomas and Shakira Snow smiled to the crowd.

"Welcome to the class of 2006!"

we all cheered and jumped out of our seats, throwing our hats into the air. I hugged Ron and everyone I knew. Draco came over and I kissed him hard.

Then he twirled me around and we both laughed.

Yeah! We graduated from school! Yes! No more school! On with life. No more teachers and all that crap that makes us hate school.


	30. Chapter 30

## part twenty nine ##

Soon everyone had gotten their diplomas and Shakira Snow smiled to the crowd.

"Welcome to the class of 2006!"

we all cheered and jumped out of our seats, throwing our hats into the air. I hugged Ron and everyone I knew. Draco came over and I kissed him hard.

Then he twirled me around and we both laughed.

## part thirty ##

then glittering stars fell from the sky and people laughed and tried to catch them. Draco caught one and gave it to me. I laughed and kissed him.

After graduation, we took pictures together. Ron refused to stand near Draco but he went in the picture anyway just for me. After taking like a trillion pictures, I was tried and ready to go home.

It when at this time that I noticed McGonagall walking to me. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Lets take a picture together." I said. I mean, she is my mom. This is one of the important days in my life. We posed together, then she told me that we were going to leave soon. I nodded and went to say good bye to Draco.

I felt tears form as I hugged him.

"Promise to come and see me." I said. He nodded.

"I won‛t forget." he whispered. Then I watched as he walked away. I then returned to McGonagall who put an arm around me and lead me to Hogsmeade. From there, we were going to Apparate.

When we got to her house, I was exhausted. McGonagall showed me into a room and said it would be mine.

It had light yellow wallpaper, with white trim. There was a picture of a sunflower over the bed, which had a white blanket and fluffy pillows. It was a pretty room.

But at this time, I didn‛t care. I was too tired. I slipped out of my dress, put on a tee and shorts and fell asleep.

The next morning, I slept in. When I did wake up, it was to the smells of bacon and eggs. And something fruity.

I pulled my robe on and headed to the kitchen.

McGonagall was wearing her robe and nightgown, putting fruit into a blender.

"What are you making?" I asked. She looked up and smiled.

"A fruit smoothie. I always have one for breakfast. I made extra for you."

I sat down on a bar stool.

"Thanks. But I don‛t usually eat much for breakfast."

There was a lot of bacon and eggs on a platter.

McGonagall laughed.

"That isn‛t all for you. Some family is coming over for breakfast."

"Oh. Who?" I asked, biting into a piece of bacon.

"Oh, Shakira, Mother, Elizabeth and ... her baby."

I nearly choked on my bacon.

"Elizabeth had her baby! When? Why didn‛t she tell me?!?!"

McGonagall laughed.

"She had the baby last night. A girl too. Seven pounds and five ounces. Has her mom‛s hair and her father‛s eyes."

"How cute." I said, imagining the baby in my head.

Then I heard voices in the hall and Shakira, Ishtar, Snape and Elizabeth walked into the room. Snape had a car seat in his hand. I jumped off my stool, hugged Elizabeth, laughing.

"A girl! Whats her name! Congratulations!"

Elizabeth smiled and laughed.

"Her name is Samantha."

I pulled back.

"What is it with the name Sam in this family. First Shakira‛s husband, then McGonagall‛s and my kidnapper-"

"Well we plan not to give her that nickname. We plan to call her Sammy." said Snape. I shrugged and went to see the baby.

O my FREAKING merlin! She is sooo cute. McGonagall was right, she had her mom‛s hair, Snape‛s eyes but she has the cutest dimples. I looked at Snape then Elizabeth, they both didn‛t have dimples.

"She has dimples." I said. Elizabeth nodded and smiled. Sammy then started to cry and Elizabeth went to feed her.

Shakira gave me hug and Ishtar winked at me. We then had breakfast together, them talking about family and babies. You could tell Snape was at ease with them. And if I dare say, he seemed to fit in.

McGonagall disappeared while they talked, and when she came back, she was wearing a black skirt and a white top. Her hair was also in a ponytail. It was a little weird seeing her without the tight bun.

I went to change into my day clothes, when the door bell rung. I quickly changed into jeans and a tee and on my way to the kitchen, I heard voices in the living room, where the front door is.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Dumbledore.

"No. But I do have family over." said McGonagall, back.

I stopped and put my ear to the door.

"Then we can tell them." said Dumbledore.

"Albus, please, not yet. With the baby and ~~~~, its too much for right now. But I promise you, soon. Ok?"

"Yes. I‛ll be back later, love."

I then hurried into the kitchen. When McGonagall came into the kitchen her cheeks were pink.

"Who was at the door?" asked Ishtar( my GREAT grandma!).

"Just a friend." whispered McGonagall before she left the room. Ishtar looked at me and I shrugged. Why didn‛t McGonagall want her family to know about Dumbledore?

I decided to investigate. So I went to McGonagall‛s room.

She was sitting on her bed, tears on her face and a picture in her hands. I frozen and then she turned to look at me. She tried to smile, so I went in and sat by her.

"You ok?" I asked. She shrugged.

"~~~~, I am so confused." she whispered and I looked at the picture she was holding. It was of her, Sam and a baby boy. Now I understood.

"Dumbledore and Sam." I whispered. She nodded and looked up.

"I know he is alive, ~~~~. I can feel it. But I am so lonely without him. It‛s been years since he disappeared. And now Albus, Professor Dumbledore. He asked me to marry him. But then I have to admit that Sam is dead."

I nodded. Man, this is a tough.

"What did you tell Dumbledore?" I asked.

"That I needed to think about it. He understands that I still love Sam and that I still haven‛t given up on him. I know he will come back."

I felt like crying now. She loved Sam so much. All these years.

"But, I am so lonely." she whispered. I hugged her and she shed a few more tears.

"I‛m here." I said. "You shouldn‛t be lonely anymore. We‛re together."

she pulled away and nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Thank you, ~~~~."

"No problem." I said with a small smile. She then smiled and put her picture back on her bed table.

We then went back to the kitchen to find only Shakira. She smiled at us.

"Elizabeth was tried, so Severus took her home and Mom needed to go shopping. And I thought we might hang out today."

McGonagall laughed.

"You always know when I need you." she said. Shakira laughed.

"What are triplets for?"

I helped McGonagall clean the kitchen, then we went outside for a walk. The air was fresh and clean.

It was beautiful. New Zealand was a gorgeous land. And the people! Don‛t get me started about them! They are so, cool!

Anyway, we walked around in the small town then walked back to McGonagall‛s house. She and Shakira talked while we walked, but I didn‛t pay any attention to them.

When we got back to the house, Shakira said," What did he do?"

McGonagall and I froze. Shakira put a hand on her hip. McGonagall looked at me and I shrugged.

"Well?" said Shakira. McGonagall sighed.

"He asked me to marry him."

"Really? What did you say?" asked Shakira.

"That I had to think about it."

Shakira nodded.

"It‛s your decision, Maria." she said quietly before hugging us goodbye and Apparated back to her house.

McGonagall sighed at me.

"She knows me too well. Can‛t keep anything from her."

I shrugged.

"At least she is a good listener." McGonagall nodded.

That night, Albus came over. It was a little weird, but then again, he is dating my mom. We had pizza cause McGonagall didn‛t want to cook. It was good, and she agreed with me that fruit on pizza is so weird. Anyway, Albus held her hand during dinner and I kept looking up at it.

Ok, I have to say this. Dumbledore looks so so so old(!!!!) Next to McGonagall. I mean, he has wrinkles! And she doesn‛t. It‛s weird.

"~~~~, Dumbledore and I are going to the movies. Do you mind staying home by yourself?"

I smiled.

"No, I don‛t mind."

"I can trust you to not have anyone over? Meaning Draco Malfoy."

I nodded again. (He was suppose to write me, meany, he forgot)

McGonagall smiled and looked at Dumbledore. It wasn‛t long till they had left and I was home alone. I unpacked everything I had and walked around. There was nothing to do. I then decided that I wanted a better look at McGonagall‛s picture of Sam and their baby.

I turned on the light in her room and went to the side of the bed. I picked up her picture and looked at Sam. He looked like an average guy with an arm around McGonagall. McGonagall was holding their son and smiling. I had never seen her so happy. I put the picture down and looked around the room.

Her closet beckoned me to it. I walked over and opened it. There inside, among the clothes, was a Pensive. What luck! I put my hand into it, and everything went dark.

I closed my eyes, hating the chills that went up and down my spin. Then my feet hit solid ground. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the Great Hall. People were being sorted into houses.

"Season, Maira!" yelled a teacher with a long list. A nervous looking girl walked up to the hat and put it on. She was a pretty thing. Her hair was shiny and she was well developed for an 11 year old.

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat and she sighed and went to the Gryffindor table.

"Season, Shakira!"

I looked back to see a short red headed girl walk to the hat, confidence showed in her every step. She set the hat on her head and the Hall went quiet.

I looked at my watch, and wonder how long this would take. But of course, my watch had stopped. I looked up to see Shakira looking at me. I gulped, can she see me?

"Gryffindor!"

I sighed when she went to sit next to McGonagall.

I was then pulled back into darkness and then I was back on the ground.


End file.
